The Day That Never Comes
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Albert Wesker's soul was pinched and twisted from the moment he died, until the moment he lived again. But just how far will he go to see the world as his own? COMPLETE!
1. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE or any characters.**

**Here is the beginning of The Day That Never Comes!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 1:**

**Frustration **

"_**Do onto others as they've done to you. But what the hell is this world coming to?"**_

_**Metallica: Fight Fire with Fire**_

_**Blow the universe into nothingness nuclear warfare shall lay us to rest.**_

A man in black clothing sat in a lab chair steeping his fingers under his chin, tapping his foot lightly on the metal floor. Computer monitors flashed and beeped. Several news reports on the screens. He watched as a news report played…

"_The American division of the BSAA was dispatched into Africa today to investigate strange happenings in nearby villages of Kijuju. The reports state out of control villagers attacking civilians violently, and eventually disposal of the body by cannibalism." _

Albert Wesker smirked at the monitor. "Have fun in Africa Christopher."

A laugh emitted from his lips.

After all this time, it was ready. Uroboros would demise Wesker's new race. It would lead his genesis. No one could stop him now; although he would be constantly threatened by the BSAA… their fetal attempts to stop him were going to be _pathetic._

"I need an asset." Wesker talked to himself as he leaned back into the lab chair.

In turn, he could test Uroboros on them. See if they survive. If not…

Oh well.

He would acquire one. Promise them power, wealth, and Wesker's side in world domination.

There was nothing more that Albert Wesker loved than betrayal.

Now, as he sat alone, Wesker thought it was one of those golden opportunities to sit and think. Literally, he only planned on how to release it. It was necessary to test it first.

XXXXX

Humans picked off the street make _wonderful _subjects, but every one of them has ended up dead. No fusions, no acceptance, just rejection.

Although it has been months, Uroboros still has not successfully bonded with anything.

"I don't understand. I've done everything. I have tried everything. No matter how much of my willing knowledge goes into this, it still doesn't work properly. No bonds, no nothing just _rejection_, and rejection leads to the death." Wesker slammed his fist into the wall as its dull echo filled the underground laboratory.

Uroboros could not risk having any flaws, it was impossible. Wesker knew _his_ virus like the back of his hand. If this failed… it would be over. He would loose so much money, so much trust, and most likely have to leave the county… again.

But the one thought that lingered… it could well be the subjects.

"I need the perfect human." Wesker let a low chuckle escape his mouth.

A/N There you go! The first chapter!


	2. Dreams, they huant us so

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**I promise that I'll be putting more dialogue in this thing. It's more of a narrative at first. Chris (bleh) and Sheva will start to show up. Um, there WILL be some spoilers for RE5 if you haven't played it yet, so read at ur own risk.**

**-blackwolfindy87 Oh, in this chapter I have an OC, Abby Burton; I own her but I might just keep her in Wesker's dreams.**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 2:**

**Dreams, they haunt us so **

_**Do you remember me? Do you remember us? Do you surrender your dream or your trust?**_

"_I've never actually heard you say it." Abby Burton crossed her arms and stood in front of Wesker. _

_Wesker sighed. "Because saying truly pains me, and you know I'm not a sentimental man."_

_Abby shook her head as her brown curls swayed. "But, hearing you say it at least once would really make my day Albert."_

"_I make no one's day but my own. Now, please Miss. Burton, I have work to attend to and I imagine you do as well." Wesker tried to shoo her out of his lab. _

"_Albert. I'm your girlfriend; you really don't have to call me Miss. Burton." _

_Wesker snorted "It's… polite"_

"_And another thing, you promised we would go out for a nice dinner tonight. I really want to, and no excuses 'that a spill has occurred in the lab' because I won't buy it this time, buddy!" _

"_Well damn." Wesker chuckled_

"_I was going to try that one again."_

"_Albert!" Abby playfully hit him on the shoulder. _

"_Fine, dinner it is Miss Burton." Wesker smirked his sexy smirk and leaned up and kissed her soft lips. _

XXXXX

Wesker pulled himself out of his dream. He hated that one so much, but at the same time he loved it to death.

Abby… She ended up dead in front of him.

The memory rushed back into his head. Wesker tried desperately to push it away, but it invaded his thoughts like fire.

_**Flashback**_

_Abby tightened her grip on Wesker's hand. "You really know where to take a woman for dinner Albert Wesker."_

"_I try." He smirked, and planted a kiss on her lips. _

_Wesker pulled his car keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the black Volvo S40. He opened Abby's door and closed it softly. He got into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine roared to life as the smell of black leather upholstery filled the car. _

"_Thank you Albert." Abby smiled and rubbed his gloved hand. _

_Wesker was silent and didn't respond do her thank. It seemed that he was deep in thought. _

_Wesker let out a long breath, and smiled. "I love you."_

_Abby smiled and a tear rolled off of her soft cheek, and kissed him on his own. _

_Then, bright lights flooded the Volvo. _

"_ALBERT!" Abby's scream filled the car as a semi truck approached them head on. _

_Wesker's eyes widened at the sight, it was much too late to pull away from the destining event. _

"_Albert I lo-..." her words were cut much too short as the truck collided violently with the car. _

_Darkness… The only thing to reach Wesker's ears was dull shouts and sirens. There were people everywhere, he could tell by all of the commotion. _

_Wesker felt hands grip his arms and pull him out of the car. He opened his eyes as the sky turned scarlet around the wreck that lay out before him. _

_The semi had completely annihilated his car; the front of the truck was on the hood, making the rest of it scrunch back. Fire had been ignited inside of the Volvo making it impossible to see on the inside. All of his thoughts rushed back to an unpleasant memory._

"_Abby!" Wesker scrambled to his feet and bolted as close to the car as the officer would let him. Wesker decided not to fight back. One because it was stupid, and two he would probably end up killing the officer by accident anyway. _

_He did everything in his power not to fall to his knees and scream and howl at the moon. She was dead… there was no doubt in his mind. _

_Wesker's eyes burned red behind his broken shades. They burned with grief and new pure hate. The burned for another ambition to fight. _

A/N

So? How was this one? I think this one is longer than the other ones. I'm sure it is. Anyways! R&R!


	3. Desolate

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**A/N for all you Chris and Sheva fans, here they are. This chapter will have dialogue because I was too lazy to descript. But there is some descript in the middle. Village descripts. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 3:**

**Desolate **

_**Every time it's the same. One more night one more train. Everywhere empty roads, where they go no one knows.**_

"Chris!" Sheva's radio buzzed to life with a static voice. There was one, they could hear it. It would come in clear for a brief moment, calling Chris's name, then it would fade away into a lost oblivion.

"Did you hear that?" Chris looked around, hoping to see a familiar face of the ALPHA or DELTA team. But nobody was in sight.

"I am _positive_ that was your name." Sheva stated. She threw Chris her radio.

"Hello? This is Chris Redfield! BSAA! Is anyone there? Please? Answer me!" No answer.

"Shit… that could have been a team survivor." Chris scratched his shaggy chin.

"Well, whoever it was sounds like they are to far away for healthy contact." Sheva said.

"Yeah, well we should get moving. Wesker could be sneaking around like the damned wolf he is." Chris withdrew his gun.

"Sounds good, let's get into that village." Sheva also pulled out her gun.

Chris and Sheva broke into a jog.

**XXXXXXX**

Kijuju villages… foul places really. All of them looked deserted. The hot African sun blazoned the crooked huts and shadowed trees. Shack's covered in emerald moss and thatched windows.

There was no sign of electricity, but power lines could be seen snaking through the village as televisions buzzed dully. It gave the village a "wild-wild west" vibe. Green trees and tattered bushes scattered the shaded areas of the desolate land.

Signs with foreign languages adorned the tops of small huts, and cracked glass sported itself on sorry excuses for windows. The smell of blood and decay whisking with the steady wind; this was zombie land.

For the most part there were none to be seen. A crazy, hostile villager here and there, but no _real_ threats

It was quiet. To quiet… as much as that sounds cliché, it was true. Other than one or to natives popping up, and a few clucking chickens, the BSAA reports almost seemed elaborated on the village description.

This place was dead.

The constant smell of blood singed the nose. The howling wind. It was desolate.

No people. Just plain and simple carnage.

And oh how it smelled. The stench of dried blood and dying organisms; flies conquered the makeshift kitchens inside the abandoned huts. Blood curdling, stomach wrenching sights of dead bodies and rotting flesh, mud caked counter tops ruled by germs and parasites. Opened drawers and cupboards; empty bedrooms scattered with papers and blankets. Broken glass covered the cracked floorboards.

"Ugh, this place is disgusting." Sheva pulled her arm to cover her nose.

"It looks like Wesker, or zombies got this place first."

"Ya, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and take this? It disgusts me!"

"We have to find ALPHA team, and then we join them."

"ALPHA team it is then, I can't stand here anymore, let's get the hell out of here."

A/N

I will add stuff from the game into the story, so like I said, if u have not played RE 5, go out and buy it, or watch it on youtube. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	4. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**A/N ok, I know that the chapters are like, REALLY short, and I'm trying to work on that so just be patient. And when my brain starts to spit more ideas, they will get longer, trust me. I'm a doctor. Lol not really. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 4:**

**And so it begins**

_**Rebel souls, deserters we are called, chose a gun and threw away the sun. Now these towns, they all know our name. **_

_**Bad Company: Bad Company**_

A scream.

"Did you hear that? It cam from that building!" Sheva broke into a run. Chris followed suit.

Chris cautiously opened the door, gun in hand.

This was a sight to see.

Two dark skinned men held down another struggling man. The man on the floor bucked and kicked, but to no avail; one of the men on either side was forcefully shoving a squirming parasite down the pinned mans throat.

"Freeze!" Chris and Sheva aimed their guns at the two men. They took a glance at Chris and Sheva, and ran off.

The man that was pinned was choking on whatever was inserted into is throat, flailing around and holding his neck. He was desperately trying to cough up the object he had swallowed.

Chris strode to the helpless man.

"Are you OK?" Chris laid a hand on the mans shoulder. The man lashed out with a grunt and continued to hold his throat. Choking sounds erupted from his mouth, more desperate ones than the last. He threw his head to the ceiling as his skin turned an un-natural grey. The choking stopped as his eyes bled profusely.

This man was still alive!

He staggered to his feet, and clenched his fists. Chris and Sheva backed away slowly.

The man lashed out again, this time running at them arms in the air. Running towards Chris, he didn't have time to register what just happened. The infected man was on Chris, as he held him at bay.

His mouth split into five sections making it look like a blooming, tooth filled flower. Sheva broke into action and round-housed the man in the side, sending him to the floor. Their guns erupted with bullets as the monster-man cried out with agony.

He was dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Sheva reloaded her gun with a click.

"They didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen" Chris trotted out of the room.

Investigated other rooms in the house. Nothing of sheer interest.

"Let's go."

"Roger!"

Chris leapt out of a window, flipping and landing safely on the ground. Sheva did the same.

"We should keep moving, they'll find us soon." Sheva said.

Their were distant voices. Lots of them.

Chris stopped in his tracks. Turned around. Villagers. Everywhere.

"We need to het out of here!" Sheva said again. "We need to get to that house; we'll have a better chance of fighting them there!"

And so it began.

Trying to out-run the villagers, only were shooting at them when necessary. They entered another house, bigger than the last. Sheva slammed the door and barricaded it with a log.

Chris turned on his radio. "Come in, Kirk. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for the situations do we, Kirk?"

Kirk's static voice came through. "Roger on the locals. But your orders still stand."

"What does that mean? Was HQ expecting this?" Sheva demanded.

Muffled voices of villagers swarmed the outside. The banged on the doors and windows, desperate for fresh meat.

They walked into another room. It was different from all the others. This room… was adorned with giant axes.

Chris ignored the lot of hanging axes. He strode to the other side of the room and jumped down into the basement.

The basement was cold, with little sunlight. It really didn't look like any American basement. This one was all tunnels. Tunnels with numerous escapes and entry ways. There was a latter at the far end of the far right tunnel.

Chris and Sheva climbed the latter, only to be let into a completely different house. He kicked open the door, leading outside.

The open space was only a backyard, and a trail leading to another house. The room was empty with scattered furniture and lights.

"I don't like the looks of this, but we have to keep moving." Sheva said.

The next door, leading to the hallway, there was a dead body of a villager lying stone cold on the floor.

No time to investigate.

At the end of the hallway… there was an elevator. This was no house, but a lab of some sort. Maybe not a lab, but a facility.

The elevator creaked as it descended into the end of the makeshift lab… or whatever this place was.


	5. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**A/N the last chapter was long. I was pretty happy. The next few chapters will be Chris and Sheva chapters, it's too early to bring in the wolf. (Wesker) lol**

**So look forward to the coming awesome-ness. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 5:**

**Encounters **

**Change, everything you are, and everything you were. Your number has been called. Fights, battles have begun. Revenge will surely come. Your hard times are ahead. **

This place… it wasn't a lab. Not a facility. It looked like a storage room.

There was a body.

It looked like a survivor… well, he was a survivor. ALAPHA…

This was an underground lab, testing center. From the looks of it at least.

On the far right of the room, there was another room. It was being smoldered by flames.

Chris walked over to another dead body. Something caught his eye… a key. The furnace key.

Chris turned a wheel, and sirens started to sound. Orange light pooled into the room. The furnace door closed.

Fire erupted more violently throughout the room.

Chris had a hunch that something bad was going to happen any minuet now, but nothing did.

With guns held up, they searched the room on steady toes.

Just as Chris was about to insert the furnace key, a screeching sound hit his ears and he whipped around.

A black dripping mass clung to the ceiling. It was dripping like it was melting away. Gathering… forming bigger and faster with every second.

"What the hell is that?" Sheva asked quietly.

Tendrils of the creature splattered onto the metal floor, and the rest of it followed. The tentacle looking parts of the monster crawled across the ground, taking the dead bodies, and forming them into it. The monster grew bigger, as it towered over the two. Squirming, slithering body, dripping with black slime.

"I think that's what got ALPHA team!" Chris pointed his gun at the writhing mass. Letting bullets fly from their pistols, the monster just absorbed every shot they pumped into it.

It shot an arm out, and the duo dodged it with ease. It was in the shape of a human. A makeshift body, two arms, two legs, a head and a pulsing, glowing red-orange heart; it was an eye sore.

"Fall back!" Sheva called.

Chris's mind raced, looking for an idea.

Propane tanks…

Chris shot the automatic door and it closed on the Uroboros monster. It screeched angrily.

It easily broke down the door, but bought the team some time.

It wobbled closer and closer to the propane tank. As soon as it was close enough for hard impact, Chris blasted the tank with his pistol. The tank exploded into a fury of fire and high flames. Blinding the monster for a brief moment, and causing it to drop back.

It regained its mind and crawled across the floor, whining with hunger.

Confusing it was the best tactic right now. Running far away and letting the creature follow was confusing it. Winding through the narrow hallways was also slowing it down.

It was still searching, screeching, and wobbling.

It was in the furnace room!

Chris flipped the switch, as it repeated the sirens and lights. The monster was caught in a fury of flames, causing it to yell and scream.

No good. It was still alive.

But hope shined as Chris spotted another propane tank.

Waiting for the monster to round the corner…

Ever so close…

Screw it! The monster wasn't taking the same rout.

The furnace room…

Chris lured the creature into the same spot, trying to repeat the damage done by the fire.

"Come on!" Chris called

"Roger!"

Chris ran back into the room to keep the monster occupied, while Sheva turned the furnace on.

"I'm turning it on! Watch out!"

Chris dashed out of the room.

Sheva turned the wheel, and the steel doors closed. Trapping the monster.

Fire… _everywhere._

It engulfed the room like an unstoppable flood.

As the tendrils of the monster burned away, Chris casually reloaded his pistol.

There was no chance that it would survive the second scorching they gave it.

It writhed on the ground, flailing its limbs left and right. Screeching for the last time…

It dropped to the floor with a dull thud. Tentacles draping off.

It turned into a black fog, and disappeared.

"This thing was responsible for the deaths of the ALPHA team. We need to report this to HQ." Sheva said, as she trotted out of the steaming room.

A/N this one was intense… not really. Like I said, this story is about Wesker, its just Chris and Sheva's takes right now.


	6. Evil

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**Chapters getting better? Alright, haha for all you waiting Wesker fans, here he is. :D The **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 6:**

**Evil**

_**Twenty-seven everyone was nice. Gotta see 'em make 'em pay the price. See their bodies out on the ice. Take my time. Am I evil? Yes I am. **_

_**Metallica: Am I Evil?**_

_This world is unforgiving. This world needs to be fixed. Repaired, and finished. Evil things crawl around; they hang to our thoughts like twisting strands fate. Fate that demises the rest of the worlds, fate that takes away._

_The claws of humanity wreck away at our pleasant dreams we dream. They rip apart the road that lies before us. Mangling it before we were even born. _

_Death reaches out and demands you to follow. It creeps through our nightmares… making them worse. Watches our every move, waiting for the day it will pleasantly surprise you. _

_Love… love is one thing you can never trust. It may seem like your life is perfect in front of them. But its not, nor will it ever be. _

Wesker pulled a hand through his perfectly gelled hair. Thinking about all of the things that have fooled him… all of the things that have failed him.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" Wesker trailed off, looked around his large living room.

Alone.

Again.

_I am not a nice man…_ Wesker thought as he headed down to the lab. Africa sucked… it was hot, and the people here were complete idiots.

_Deep inside you are…_

"No… no I am not at all." He said.

_I try to fight off the demons inside, clawing at my soul. It's all an act. A sick parody designed to impress you. And it works. My outer "niceness" is truly farced._

_I smirk at human foolishness. I feed off of your feelings. _

_Your hate and your love._

_Your pain and your promise. _

_It brings me joy to watch them suffer. _

_When your last breaths escape your lungs._

_When your heart skips beats at the coming of death._

_It's all a horror movie. And your part has come to an end. _

_It's a powerful thing really. Power… And you know what I always say._

_The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe. However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself. _

Wesker let a cynical laugh escape his lips.

XXXXXXX

"I hope you're… comfortable." Wesker circled the man strapped in a metal chair, like a predator teasing his helpless prey.

Wesker picked this man off the street. He was naturally built, and looked suitable for injection.

The pale, bald man reared his head and roared.

"Please don't make any ruckus while I work."

Wesker put on his lab coat, and injected the man with a strand of Uroboros. The bald man winced and tried to break free of his prison.

Wesker grabbed a clipboard and pen.

Subject Number: 6

Age: 45

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Weight: 201 lbs

Condition: Healthy, no known or previous health issues

Blood Type: A

Wesker scrawled all of the information onto the pad of paper.

The man roared again, this time it was more of a bellow.

Wesker smirked… he was in pain.

The virus was working for a change.

"Oh Chris… I cannot _wait_ until you lay your eyes on my perfection, and your failure."

It was time…

Chris would finally have his chance to dance with the Devil face to face once again.

And this time, that dance would end with a bullet to Chris's head.

**A/N** Ohhh Wesker you evil, evil man you lol

Wesker is number one! More chapters coming soon for all of you actually read this lol. R&R


	7. Midnight mind

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**More Wesker for you guys! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 7:**

**Midnight mind**

_**How infinite is space, and who decides your fate. Why everything will dissolve into sand. How to avoid defeat, when truth and fiction meet. Why nothing ever turns out as you plan.**_

_**Coldplay: The Things I Don't Understand**_

Sleep never came. But when it did it was short and plagued with nightmares. Wesker's nightmares on a scale from one to average would not fall into the normal category. They were ridden with death and blood. Every corner he turned he was killed or executing the killing. They were dangerous, threatening to choke sleep away and drag him into nightmare-ish world inhabited by beasts of unimaginable powers and sizes. Sleep was a privilege for Wesker, it was a prize for that days noble deeds.

Wesker smirked.

_Noble deeds…_ Wesker chuckled as he thought to himself.

Wesker lay shirtless in his king sized bed that he shared with no one, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. His mind was at a standstill on what to do with the rest of his life, _if_ things turned out they way he planned.

Would he die in this process?

Or would he finally live to see the world his own?

To rid the world of other people's flaws was his goal, to eradicate hate and suffering.

Wesker's arms were folded under his head; his demon-red eyes scanned the dark room.

Africa was like a desert, it was scorching hot in the day but blood-biting cold at night. A black comforter was spread across his built form, and he scratched his chin again.

_Must have a bug bite_, he thought.

The night was cold, but Wesker really couldn't feel cold anymore, it was just a nip of chill here and there, nothing major. Wesker's hand reached for his chin again; he thought about it, and put his hand down on his chest. He felt the steady rise and fall of it, the uniform beat of his heart.

Wesker's permanent frown deepened.

_You have no heart…_

His little inside voice that came and went whispered to him.

"I do, I just prefer not to… express the fact." He said.

_What are you doing just laying here? You could be on a killing spree, working. Hell! You could go for a midnight run. I think laying here is just boring. We should get up and do something._

"Shut it" Wesker snapped… almost to himself.

Yes, it was imaginary. But he liked to consider the "voice" his conscience. It was just there to bother him in his quiet moments.

_Get up._ The voice demanded.

Wesker rolled onto his stomach and put his head under his pillow; Trying his hardest to rid the voice from his head.

It soon faded into nothing and he lay there again, in the dark. Maybe the "voice" was right. Maybe he should get up and check on the subject, or take a walk in the night.

So he thought about it, hesitated, and then rolled out of the bed. His bare feet were silent against the cold wood floor.

It creaked, but he ignored it. There was no one in this house to disturb. Wesker grabbed a black t-shirt from the end of the bed and slid it on.

He opened the door and let the air wash onto his pale face. The silence of the house was almost deafening, the only sounds were the constant creaking of Wesker's weight on the floorboards, and the steady wind brushing the trees against the window panes. Wesker walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the living room and across the dining hall to a separate room. This room was small and had one singe door with a pass code lock. Wesker walked casually to the door, punched in the code and the door unlocked with a soft click. Wesker opened the door, the long and dark staircase stretched out before him. He rubbed his eyes and descended down into the depths of his home.

The metal staircase was cold on the soles of Wesker's bare feet. But he ignored it.

The staircase emptied into one large room, about the size of a standard living room.

He flipped on a switch.

The room illuminated with a flood of bright light, and the flicker from a dying one.

Wesker stalked over to the large pane of bullet proof glass, separating the room in half. The desk in front of the glass was scattered with papers, books and a useless red necktie. The subject on the other side of the glass was already adapting to having Uroboros in his body, but he was showing side effects that told Wesker that it might fail and consume the mans body from the inside than out, in other terms…

Rejecting the host.

Wesker cleared his throat and sat down in the desk chair. He had a look on his face, his head cocked slightly left and a small smirk, as if he was admiring his sick work.

The subject groaned and lolled his head. He changed his position from the ball he was in to a low crouch.

The lines on the mans face creased and he shot Wesker a cold glare through purple eyes. He stood two muscled legs and bore his eyes straight into Wesker's.

Wesker only smirked at this.

The man ran at full speed towards the glass, only to collide with a painful grunt. He held his shoulder instinctively and whimpered like a dog.

He tried again.

And again.

And again…

The glass was now splattered with blood, no damage done.

The man gurgled something incomprehensive.

Wesker sat back in his chair and sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ night…

XXXXXX

Wesker awoke hours later.

His eyes slowly opened and he slightly shook his head. He looked up, the blood now brown against the glass, the man curled into a ball in the far left corner.

Wesker checked his watch. It was 9:12am.

He stretched and rose out of his spot.

He walked up the stairs and into the living room flooded with sunlight. He was meeting Excella today for an overall review on the happening events with the virus.

Wesker smirked, Excella was a loyal woman. The only thing that irked him was the fact that she constantly hit on him.

_Disgusting…_

Wesker shook his head at his inside "voice."

After slipping into the bathroom Wesker peeled his shirt off and disrobed the rest of himself.

The water was calming and warm. Wesker let it swath across his neck and his back. He rubbed his face with both hands, exhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and let the water do its unnerving job.

XXXXXX

Wesker, now finished with his shower was fixing his hair in the mirror. His black leather short sleeved shirt with simple leather pants, also black; his gloved hands clenched into fists and then released. His trademark black sunglasses placed firm on the bridge of his nose.

He shut down the house, and took off in his black Mercedes to meet Medusa.

_Excella…_ The inside "voice" teased.

Wesker shook his head. "Whatever."

**A/N: Ohhh :D gotta love 'ol Wesker and that sarcasm of his! More on the way!**


	8. Much To Close

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**Here is some Chris and Sheva for you guys. Oh, and yes, I did skip the public assembly part. I was to lazy to write infected after infected after infected… BUT! You get the point!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 8:**

**Much to Close**

"_**Rise up and take the power back, its time the fat cat had a heart attack. You know that their time is coming to an end. We have to unify and watch out flag ascend." **_

_**-Muse: Uprising**_

Surrounded… infected beings, monsters if you will; clustering around Chris and Sheva. The only way out would be by force and their ammo was running dangerously low.

"We gotta get outta this!" Sheva yelled as she reloaded her pistol.

"Well I'm running outta goddamn ideas!" Chris complained. He pulled out his shotgun and started to blow away the monsters. Still surrounded, ammo going down. If they kept this up… they would end up being zombie food.

Static erupted from Chris's radio.

"_Kirk here! Chris! I got a little gift for ya!_" The sounds of helicopter blades broke the moans and screams of the villagers.

"_Look alive!"_ Kirk's voice came from the radio again. Finally a large, black crate, thick plastic by the looks of it; dropped a good two feet from where Sheva was standing.

"Cover me!" Sheva yelled as she ran toward the crate.

The walls of the crate dropped to the dusty ground as Sheva unlocked it. There in the box were two, shiny new Chicago Typewriters, and an AT4 Rocket Launcher. Sheva laughed in relief, as did Chris.

Chris squinted towards the helicopter, and saluted Kirk.

"Ready to dig some graves?" Chris asked as he pulled the rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"I was born ready!" Sheva answered with her Chicago Typewriter locked and loaded.

"Alright, you let loose some bullets, dwindle down their numbers. Then I'll make some fireworks." Chris announced.

"Gotchya!" Sheva trained her weapon on the closest villager to Chris. With a tight finger on the trigger… she let loose the wrath of a killer gun.

A barrage of bullets shattered through the ranks of infected villagers, screaming in pain, panic, and agony. She quickly reloaded the gun, and set the bullets loose again. Pushing back the villagers enough so Chris could have some room to make a grand finale, the gun clicked.

"Shit! She's jammed!" Sheva screamed as she ran to retrieve the other gun.

"It's cool now, I got'em!" Chris planted his boots into the road, ready to be blown away from the massive weapons impact.

Chris grinned "FIRE IN THE FUCKING HOLE!"

Smoke erupted from the rocket launcher, a hiss and a massive rocket sped from the barrel of the lethal weapon. The impact blasted the middle of the group, causing them to reduce to tiny pieces and limbs.

Sheva pumped her fist to the sky "Now _that's _what I'm talking about!"

"Cover me while I reload this killer!" Chris yelled as he set to reloading the launcher.

The villager numbers where slim, only about sixty of them were still standing. Sheva was surprised none of them ran off after Chris mauled the group with his launcher. She admired their tenacity, but they had to die! Sheva let another rain of streaming bullets into the screeching bodies. She cut down the numbers to a good thirty, then picking off about another ten.

"Finish 'em off!" Sheva grinned in Chris's direction.

"With pleasure!" Chris grinned back, "nighty-night you ugly mother fuckers!"

The blast to the remaining villagers was colossal. The lasts of them screamed dying screams.

"Whew… I thought that would _never_ end." Chris said as he plopped himself onto the dusty ground.

"Ugh, me too… but we can't break for too much longer, unfortunately, we don't have the absolute luxury of time."

Chris wiped sweat from his tan forehead. "Yeah… your right. We should thank Kirk and get moving."

"Agreed," Sheva held a hand out to Chris.

Chris grabbed his radio from his belt. "Kirk, come in Kirk."

"_Kirk here." _

Chris pressed his gloved thumb to the black SPEAK button. "We just wanna thank you for saving our skins back there."

"_Not a problem Chris, but just be careful, I'm not always gonna be there to rescue you two."_

"Yeah, but still, thanks a bunch."

"_Like I said, not a problem, you guys should get moving, Wesker could be close, but he could be hell far away from you. In that case, I suggest you two get your asses moving!" _

Chris chuckled. "Yes mom. Chris out."

"_Kirk out."_

Sheva looked over to Chris. "Well, let's pay heed to his advice and get going."

Chris nodded "You got it."

Sheva disposed of the broken Chicago Typewriter, and secured the second one to her back. Chris also secured his rocket launcher onto his back.

They started walking, no words passing between them. No natives, just silence.

And for once, Chris actually enjoyed it. There was a more peaceful vibe now that they lay waste to one of the main groups of villagers.

Although Chris knew there would be more soon, it was just nice to walk and not be so damn jumpy. He supposed paranoid would be the appropriate term. He was so accustomed to turning corners and facing an ugly villager, to walking into an abandoned hut, only to turn out infested with infected, rabid dogs. The air was finally somewhat clear and fresh to take a deep breath and just enjoy these moments when your life wasn't on the line, when all you could do is smile because it was good to be alive. Hunting down your worst enemy or not, life was great and that's all that really mattered… but Jill…. Where was she?

And if she was here, like rumors had it, where could she possibly be?

"Ugh, it's so damn _HOT!_" Sheva complained. Chris faced her and they shared a laugh.

They walked into their next danger, ready and willing to fight off anything that Kijuju threw at them.

**A/N: That was actually pretty fun to write considering that I hate Chris with a burning passion and Sheva is (surprisingly) hard to write! So there you have it chapter 8. Oh, if you noticed, I had this story under some major construction the other night. I had to go in, delete all the chapters, and THEN reload them. Why you ask? Well, I labeled them wrong on my computer so every chapter that was named on my files on my computer was actually one number up from the actual chapter number. So like, chapter 7 was actually chapter 6 so on so forth. AND I forgot to upload a chapter, completely skipping it in a total accident, so there is a chapter that you haven't read. I think it's called Encounters. So there! That's why I went in and renovated the whole thing, just encase you were curious. :D **


	9. My Night My Morning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**Ok, I know that in my Wesker chapters, most of them have been well… not so exciting. I know this. And I'm doing it on purpose. But TRUST me the more we get into the story the more badass Wesker action will go on. For now, he's laying low because the BSAA are lurking around. Ladies and Gentleman… I give you… Albert Wesker! XD Oh, this chapter is in Albert's POV.**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 9:**

**My Night My Morning**

"_**These are the eyes that can't see me; these are the hands that drop your trust. These are the boots that kick you around; this is the tongue that speaks on the inside."**_

_**-Metallica: Some Kind of Monster**_

The meeting with Excella was awfully boring, save for the free coffee. Nothing of interest struck me while I was there. Everybody stayed at safe distance away from me because they know that if they got on my nerves by asking _ridiculous _questions I could rip their throat out. But the thrill to kill had no effect on me tonight. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Although I rarely needed it, I find my next day to be slightly more refreshing if I do. I checked my watch… 9:54pm.

XXXXX

_**These are the ears that ring with hate.  
This is the face that'll never change.  
This is the fist that grinds you down.  
This is the voice of silence no more.**_

_Running… running as fast as my human legs would carry me. Darkness creeping in from all corners. Rounding one, there was blood on the floor and I slipped, hit my head somewhere. There was growling, it was growing louder, getting closer. Silence… the sound of my heavy breathing, and dripping blood from my head. Something grabs me; I lash my hands to my back and fling it away from me. Darkness prevailing, unable to see my attacker through the dim light. Another attempt, this time whatever it was, was successful and sank its teeth into my unprotected neck. Screaming... again unable to see it or grab a hold of it. My eyes grew heavy, my body stopped aching. This was a familiar feeling. The feeling you have moments before you die. _

_**These are the legs in circles run.  
This is the beating you'll never know.  
These are the lips that taste no freedom.  
This is the feel that's not so safe.  
This is the face that you'll never change.  
This is the god that ain't so pure.  
This is the god that is not pure.  
This is the voice of silence no more.**_

_I've had this dream before, very similar every night. Always knew the old myth, 'having reoccurring dreams means something.' Well I'll tell you it doesn't mean shit. Dreams are just distorted memories coming back to haunt you at your most vulnerable state. Sleep. They rear their ugly heads, bare their bloody fangs. Even though I always wake up before I actually perish, it's hard for me to believe that it's all fake._

_**Some kind of monster.**__** This monster lives.**_

My eyes snap open, my body covered in sweat. Breathe coming harsh. The cold of night washing over me, I welcome it. Sleep won't come again. If it does, it would be infested with death, demons, blood. Pure nightmares. No other words to describe them. The cold stops cooling me down. It only affects me when I'm burning up. Scratching my shoulder… don't want to sleep. Worried I'll have the dream again… I know I will. But I can't resist the siren song of deep, nightmarish slumber.

_**This is the face that stones you cold.  
**__**This is the moment**__** that needs to breathe.  
These are the claws that scratch these wounds.  
This is the pain that never leaves.  
This is the tongue that whips you down.  
This is the burden of every man.  
These are the screams that pierce your skin.  
This is the voice of silence no more.**_

_Running again… running even faster this time. Already bleeding, but it's coming from my mouth and nose. Growling sounds come again, but there are more of them. Surrounding me, drowning out the sounds of my frantic heartbeat. Stamping, drumming, roars of excitement, fire. And then the attack. All of them, whatever they are, biting my flesh, ripping it away. Skinning me. Crunching, breaking, and gnawing. My screams of raw pain reduce to weak groans of helplessness. A black mist creeps into my vision, clouding out the remaining slivers of light. And an all too familiar warmth and a strange sense of peace roll into their part. And just as the mist floods my entire field of vision… I snap awake again. _

_**This is the test of flesh and soul.  
This is the trap that smells so good.  
This is the flood that drains these eyes.  
These are the looks that chill to the bone.  
These are the fears that swing over head.  
These are the weights that hold you down.  
**__**This is the end**__** that will never end.  
This is the voice of silence no more.**_

My fingers desperately clawing at my arms, giving myself a death hug. Sweat trickles down my forehead, fingernails finally breaking the skin and drawing blood. Taking in a lung full of breath, I check my watch… 4:26am. Only three-and-a-half more hours and then the sun splits the African horizon. Deciding not to fall back asleep, I lay here and wait. Uncomfortable, tossing and turning, can't shake myself from the nightmare. I get up, stalk into the bathroom and flip the shower light on. I looked at myself in the mirror. My demon red eyes stern and cold, my bare chest beaded with sweat. The broken skin on my arms already started to heal themselves. Dried blood caked to my fingernails.

_**Some kind of monster. This monster lives.**_

Hair out of place, its always professional appearance destroyed. Pale, paler than usual. Look sick… don't feel sick. Maybe its stress. Leaning into the mirror more, I pull down my left eyelid, releasing it after a few seconds, and then pulling down the right one. They don't look any different. "It's just the nightmares" I told myself. Had the instinctive look at my watch… 5:06am. I let out a long sigh. Turned off the light, darkness engulfing the bathroom. Looking blindly into the mirror. Only my eyes could be seen glowing hell-red in the reflection. Staring back at me with tired hate.

_**This is the cloud that swallows trust.  
This is the black that un-colors us.  
This is the face that you hide from.  
This is the mask that comes undone.**_

I refused to fall back to sleep. So I exited the bathroom, as well as the bedroom. Not deciding on a shirt. I tugged my black sweatpants up a tad and tightened the string a little more. Descending the winding staircase, making them creak dully. Tiredly moving into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. Just waited patiently for my hot drink, paying no attention to anything else. The coffee machine beeped, pouring myself a mug, I coughed and spilled some of the contents in the pot onto my forearm. I winced at the burning liquid trickling down my wrist. The minor pain receded and I sipped my drink casually.

"Well this is uneventful…" I mumbled to myself. Finishing off the coffee. For the third time I checked my watch… 6:16am. "Where did all that time go?"

The sound of breaking glass had my full attention. I quietly moved over to a kitchen cupboard. Opining it, I pulled out my old Desert Eagle and pulled back the hammer. I rounded the corner, ready for anything that jumped me. Making my way down the hallway, I heard a crash and more breaking glass. I sniffed the air like a wolf on the prowl, and pushed my hearing further.

I smirked. I had found my prey, when my prey thought it had me. It was a Kijuju villager, armed with a simple crowbar dripping blood. I leveled my gun to the back of his head, and pulled the trigger. The mans head went up in tiny pieces of his shattered skull and brain.

I thought to myself how the hell he got up here, and how he got in without the security system going off. I walked over to the body and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him out the back door. I burned the body as I searched a way he got in.

"A clever one are we?" The security system was opened and the wires removed, a simple tactic… a monkey could have done it. "Well, seems I'll need a better one now."

I looked beyond the house; the sun was slowly making its way over the horizon. The body was finished burning by the time the sun had fully risen and the warmth of the day was taking over. I bent over the skeleton, charred flesh still hanging loose on bones.

I smirked a wicked smirk and said: "Time for lust, time for lie. Time to kiss your life goodbye."

**A/N: Wesker you have some fucked up dreams! Haha thanks for the reviews! Next chapter up soon! The action starts for REAL this time!**


	10. A Day Of Innocents

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE, that simple. **

**I want to thank Snipingwolf for their wonderful reviews and a happy motive about this fic. THANK YOU!**

**Another Wesker chapter for you guys. I lied about the action…. Lol sorry, but it will start soon enough. But, do me a favor: Before you read this chapter go to Google images and look up Black Belgian Shepherd. You'll understand why in a sec. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 10: **

**A Day Of Innocents**

"_**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed was here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm."**_

_**- Depeche Mode: Enjoy the silence **_

The sun was beating down on the black Mercedes that spend up the driveway of Wesker's 'temporary' African home. A Belgian Shepherd stuck his shaggy head out of the passenger window. The black fur billowing in the sped wind. Huck barked happily when the house came into view.

"Hush." Wesker purred to the dog. "I'm not entirely sure you know what day it is today, do you boy?"

Huck made a low growl in his throat when the car came to a stop. Wesker opened Huck's door, and the dog stalked over to a fairly large bush in the garden.

Wesker raised a brow, "What is it?"

Huck flattened his ears to his head and lower it. Just as Wesker was about to grab his Eagle from the car, a small grey fox darted from one of the garden bushes. Huck jumped up to chase the animal.

Wesker laughed, and Huck came trotting over to him without his catch. Obviously the fox had outrun him.

Wesker crouched next to Huck and patted his head, and rubbed his sides. "Trying to protect me weren't you?" Huck turned and licked Wesker's chin. "Good boy." Wesker cooed.

Wesker went to the side of the house, and opened the gate to the backyard. Huck followed suit. The perfect green grass was still damp from early this morning and it was about to get soaked. Wesker pulled the hose off from the side of the house and dragged it to the middle of the surprisingly small yard. The single Natal Mahogany tree shade covered the majority of the left side of the yard.

Huck rolled around in the grass. Sneezing once.

Wesker smiled, "bless you." He chimed.

Wesker whistled, and Huck got to his muscled legs. He dug his hands through Huck's thick black fur. He finally found what he was looking for. He removed a brown, leather collar with small, deep blue sapphire in the front. He held it possessively in his left hand, while holding the hose in the other. Wesker sprayed down Huck's entire form, and then went over it for a second time.

Wesker pointed a finger at Huck, "Stay." He commanded. He took the backdoor into the kitchen. He bent next cupboards under the sink and rummaged through the contents until he came out the backdoor with dog shampoo and a sponge.

"I'm sure your aware now that its bath day for you my friend." Wesker smiled.

Huck barked excitedly.

Wesker hosed down the dog once more, and then rolled up his sleeves on his black shirt, then pumped some shampoo into his right hand, as he admired the pearly, blue substance. Huck barked again.

Wesker chuckled, "Alright, alright."

He applied the shampoo and Huck wriggled happily. After he was fully lathered in blue soap, Wesker turned on the hose, and sprayed him down.

Huck lay out in the sun on his side, drying himself off. And Wesker dozed off in a lawn chair. These were the moments that Wesker wished could happen everyday. He wished that he was normal at times, and that he was just a simple man with a simple life. A wife, a dog, and perhaps a family. But he knew, he would never have time for such things anymore. And it didn't bother him so much now as it did then. Years ago there were two roads stretched out before him, and he took the 'devote your life to yourself and work' road.

Wesker coughed, and noted he's been doing that lately. Huck's ears perked up at the sound, and looked at him with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine." Wesker chuckled. It was a nice day, not to hot. Although Wesker knew that Tricell would be sending him bothersome messages right now, he opted on a 'non-working' day. Just for him and Huck to enjoy.

He smiled in the dog's direction. And smiled wider when he remembered the day he found poor Huck all alone.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a stormy night in Arizona. Wesker was driving home from an Umbrella meeting. It was down pouring and the roads were barley noticeable. There were dots of lights up ahead. Wesker figured gas station. He looked at his gauge, and decided it would be a decent time to fill up. He pulled the deep grey, Mustang into the Marathon. _

_Under the safety of the roof, Wesker killed the engine and stepped out of the car. The smell of gas wafted through the station and in made his nose cringe with disgust. After the tank was full, Wesker went in to pay. The cashier looked skeptical of Wesker. She looked him up and down, and her eyes grew a bit fearful. _

_Ok, yes Wesker was clad in black everything, but he looked much to professional to look like he was going to rob the gas station._

"_Pump 6?" The girl asked quietly. _

_Wesker pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. "Yes." _

_The cashier took the bill and deposited it. "Keep the change." Wesker said._

_The engine roared to life, but something caught the corner of his eye. He pulled the Mustang to the side of the station, and got out of the car. He walked around the air pump and used his cell phone as a light._

_There, in the corner between the wall and the pump, was a very small, black puppy. He was soaked from head to toe, and his shaggy fur was filthy. His front left leg was broken and his right ear was cut on the side. Wesker shook his head as the puppy tried to back further into the corner. He pulled out his handgun with a silencer from his belt, and leveled it with the puppies head. Putting it out of its misery was the best and most efficient way he thought of. The puppy, a Belgian Shepherd by the looks of it, whimpered. _

_Wesker sighed, and lowered the gun. He put it in the car and reached out and grabbed the puppy from under its arms. Its pudgy face stared down up at him as Wesker placed him on a black blanket in the passenger seat. _

_Wesker got back into the drivers side, and shut the door. He wiped the rain from his face and sunglasses, and looked over at the small, black tuft of fur sitting in his car. _

_XXXXX_

_Two weeks passed, but nobody claimed the little guy. Wesker really had no time for a dog, not if he was going to have to keep it, and it got huge. But he just couldn't leave him on the streets. So he caved and kept the him. Now, slightly bigger than when he found him, the black Belgian Shepherd belonged to Albert Wesker. His leg was wrapped in a white splint, and his ear was healed with Aqua Cure. _

_The dog was called Huck, and Wesker thought he was perfect for him. Black, a dog that would grow big. Protection. Nothing more. _

_**End Flashback**_

But now Huck was more than Wesker's protection. He was his friend, his only trusted companion. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

Wesker smiled.

The enjoyment would slip away soon, and danger would rear its ugly head. It was just a day to relax, and push danger far away from the mind.

**A/N: I LOVE this chapter, I did a good job. Lol Wesker's dog Huck, he is so adorable. Like I said, I lied about the action, its gonna start soon and its gonna blow you AWAY. Lol **


	11. Mad Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of the character affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**Ok, I just want to verify one thing right now. I HATE EXCELLA GIONNE WITH A BURNING FRAKING PASSION! M'KAY? She's a ho, a TOTAL slut, and she hits on my Albert! Well… OUR Albert, girls! I just have to have her in here because UNFOURTUNATELY, she is apart of this. Bummer. BUT, on the bright side, I get to write her death scene soon! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 11:**

**Mad Memories**

"_**Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right."**_

_**-Breaking Benjamin: Dance with the Devil**_

The black limo sped along a dirt road, on its way to the new underground Tricell facility. The air conditioning worked its way through the car. The tinted windows reflected the persons inside.

Wesker sat at the back, next to the right window. Excella sat across from him, filing down her nails. She stole glances at Wesker as he patted Huck's pitch black, furry head. She _hated_ that dog. _Always_ owning Albert's attention. A poor choice of dog in her eyes. To Excella, it really didn't matter if the dog was a pure bred. It was shaggy, (even though Wesker always neatly brushed him) and it _never_ left Albert's side. He had the thing flown to Africa because he couldn't stand to be away from it! And she was starting to realize that Albert didn't mind the thing following him around all day. Whatever. He loved that dog more than anything.

"Albert?" Excella purred. His head slowly raised, his deep red eyes flashed beneath the black, reflective shades.

"Yes?" He answered casually. Huck growled at Excella, his long wolf-like fangs bared.

"Hush." Wesker told him. Clearly, Huck had no liking for Excella.

"I think you need to focus more on-"

She was cut off by Wesker's laugh. "On what? Sitting?" He left out another bark of laughter.

"Your mind still wanders, Excella, for one, I may do what I wish, and focus on what I think must be focused on. And two, no one, not even your Tricell people tell _me_ what to do; there is only one person who is allowed to do that. And that person is I."

Excella wasn't at all taken back by his words. It was Albert for god's sake! He was right; Tricell wasn't the one to order him around. In fact, Albert had almost full control over Tricell now. He was always egotistical, and _always_ had a comeback for anything that anyone told him. Whether it was an insult, or just a plain statement, he was always the one to have the last word.

The limo pulled into a courtyard, the Tricell building dominating most of the yard. Wesker opened his door, and stepped out into the blistering heat. Huck hopped out, his black fur catching the sun. Excella exited the limo next, walking next to Wesker. Huck was trotting alongside the two, yawning, flashing his long fangs.

A guard opened the one of the two glass doors, as they walked in, the cool air of the building washed over them, Huck stopped his panting. Employees bombarded Excella with questions and papers. She took them all, and ushered them aside. Other workers stared at Wesker; most of them had only gotten letters signed in his name, files with his name and photo. But here, in the flesh, he was much more dangerous than he was on a piece of paper. Wesker smirked at the workers awed gazes, the women workers all giggled in their groups like giddy little school girls, and he smirked at this too. As he kept walking, he turned his head to a group of female scientist, tipped an imaginary hat, smiled and said, "Good afternoon ladies." in his casual, lightly accented voice.

They smiled and waved. Excella rolled her eyes.

They made their way down a long corridor. No windows. Dim lights. Huck's claws clicked on the floor, Excella's high heels clinked, and Wesker's boots thudded. At the end of the corridor there was a steel door with a dead-bolt lock and a code lock. Excella put in the code and the dead-bolt unlatched and the steel door slid up.

The main room was massive; it had two lab stations a giant fish tank in the middle, two random, black leather couches and computer monitors. This was more like a lab mix restaurant, not a testing facility. But, nonetheless this was Excella's, and she could do whatever floated her whore-ish little boat. Excella sat down on either of the couches. She patted the spot next to her, and smiled seductively. "Come sit." She purred.

Wesker said nothing, and he sat next to her, sitting up straight while she leaned back and admired him. Huck sat at Wesker's feet, constantly looking up at him. He bent over and patted him on the head, reassuring him.

The two were silent, sitting on the couch.

"Tell me how it happened…" Excella spoke, breaking the silence.

"Tell you what?" Wesker questioned.

"About… what you are… what you are _really_ capable of? How it happened." She said.

Wesker sighed "If I must…"

He sat up straight again and began to tell his tale.

"It was a perfect day outside, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was literally a day out of a picture book. I was sitting by myself, playing with a small beetle that crawled over my hand. I was eight years old, and I was a perfect little boy. My family loved me, my friends loved me, and it was perfection. I remember sitting all alone until two older boys stalked over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Albert old pal!" One of the boys said. _

_The other boy crushed the beetle in between his thumb and forefinger. Young Albert whimpered. _

_The boy who had Albert by the collar set him down. _

"_Leave me alone!" Albert spat. _

_The two boys laughed, and one of them pushed him over. "I don't wanna play with you Ricky!" Albert cried. _

'_To bad!" Ricky, the stockier of the two roared. "If you don't fight Lawrence, I'll be forced to kick your ass!"_

_Lawrence, the other boy, smirked and plunged his foot into Albert's stomach. He doubled over with a helpless grunt, and held the area where Lawrence landed his blow._

"_Please…" Albert begged. _

_Ricky laughed, "You ain't gonna get anywhere be pleading."_

_Ricky picked him up by his trembling shoulders. "Get 'em." He commanded. He forced Albert to turn around and face Lawrence. Lawrence cracked his knuckles and smirked and then said: "This is gonna hurt you WAY more than it's gonna hurt me." _

_He charged at Albert and delivered a mad punch head-on to his face. He connected with his nose and sent it bursting into a fury of blood. Albert stood there and took it. He landed another blow to his right cheek, splitting the skin and another to his eye. Ricky and Lawrence laughed at one of their favorite enjoyments. After Albert's beating, the two boys pinned him to the ground and filled his face with dirt. They hopped off and laughed some more. _

_Ricky spoke, "Get up kid." Albert lay there, unmoving. They kicked at his sides, and he grunted. They picked him up and steadied him. _

"_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you to afraid to fight us?" _

_Albert glared at the boys, his chest heaved and blood dripped from his nose. _

_Lawrence turned to Ricky "I know why the runt don't fight. His daddy told him not to, right before he burned in HELL!" The boys burst out in rude laughter._

_It was true, Albert was fatherless. And that set him off…_

_Albert ran at the boys with a cry of pain and pure madness, they were not expecting fight from him. They were completely caught off guard as Albert delivered a wicked punch right to Ricky's nose. It made the boy gasp in surprise, as Albert's fist cleanly connected with his nose. Lawrence took one look at Ricky's completely shattered nose, and ran. Ricky lay on the ground, moaning, eyes rolled into the back of his head. Albert had only unleashed his 'fury' once, and it didn't end all to pretty. But this… this went much too far. _

_Albert was breathing heavy again, he looked down at his bloodied fist and he realized he was shaking. He started to walk, and was limping. He needed to get away from this place, hide until someone found him. So he broke into a limping, panting jog._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Wesker sighed, "Little did I know, someone was watching me."

Huck licked Wesker's boot, sensing his sadness.

"Two weeks after that, I was kidnapped inside my own home, and there was nothing anyone, not even myself could do. The only thing I remember was men in white coats equipped with needles. Every day they injected something different into my system. Every day they argued over my life and what would become of me if they continued to do what they were doing. But, despite all of the yelling, screaming, and tantrums some of the men threw… they continued to inject me with whatever they were injecting me with.

What seemed like a week that had passed, actually was six months. I learned that the police had given up the search for me, and that I was secretly held in the original Umbrella facility. I felt different all over every day, some days I would feel sick and I needed medical attention to get around. Other days I was healthy, and unnaturally energetic. But either way, I knew there was something totally different about myself… and it frightened me."

"So did they ever tell you why you were there?" Excella asked.

"Of course. I just didn't find out until I was ten years old. They kept me in the shadows, told me it was a special school for special children. But the ironic thing was, I was the only child I ever saw. When I was ten, they showered the truth onto me, and I remember crying nonstop, wanting to go home. They told me there was nothing they could do I was Spencer's new favorite. I had no idea who this _Spencer_ man was, but whoever he was, I was bent on ripping his throat out."

Excella ran her fingertips down the side of Wesker's arm. "Continue."

Ignoring her fail at a comforting gesture, Wesker continued.

"When I met Spencer, he started speaking to me in riddles, I never understood them. Although I was a brilliant boy, they made no sense even if tried to solve them. And now I realize, probably none of them had true answers. Our meetings were short and usually ended with me screaming at him, demanding to get the hell out of that place. He always chuckled, and said, 'That is why you're my favorite Albert. So short tempered.' I then took to mind that no matter how much I begged and pleaded, I was never gonna get out of the place. So when I was seventeen I started to work for them, surprisingly, I had interest in the biochemistry and virology that was involved. So I learned. And I learned _fast_. I studied B.O.W's and then wanted to know what the hell they did to me. So I took skin and blood sampled from myself and worked for three months. Coming to conclusion that I was infected with the Progenitor Virus, I learned that it was a highly potent non-carcinogenic Mutagen that became central in the Ndipaya culture."

"So that's where it came from…" Excella asked.

"Correct." Wesker chimed.

"Although, halfway through the virus's development and adaptation to my blood, it died off, and I was normal once more. I also found out that dozens of other children were kidnapped and all mutated with the virus. I showed particular promise over the others, and was one of the few to live. In 1977, I was assigned to the Management Training Facility by Doctor James Marcus. When I joined, I met a man whom you all knew as William Birkin. We became colleges and friends in the years to come. Marcus always told us we were the only people he trusted. When the Training Facility was shut down in July 29 of 1978, William and I were personally transferred to the Arklay Research Facility, which was actually under the Spencer Estate. We were assigned to their new project…"

"The Tyrant Virus?" Excella asked.

"Yes." Wesker said.

"During that time, William and I became Umbrella's chief researchers. It took thirteen years to complete the virus, and three different stages. In 1988, when the virus was at stage three, Willaim and I were ordered to assassinate James Marcus and steal all of his research. When we killed Marcus, we obtained all of his files on his Tyrant projects and transferred them to Umbrella.

In the years between 1988 and 1995, I worked under Umbrella on the new

T-Virus. But in 1996, I joined the newly-founded division of the Police Force, the special tactics and rescue service; also know as S.T.A.R.S., also working as a double agent for Umbrella. I fed Umbrella information on any police investigations.

Two years later, a series of cannibal homicides were reported near the Arklay region. While the public had fears that these killing were the cause of a local cult, only Umbrella knew the truth. In an effort to control the civilian's state of panic and outcry the second half of S.T.A.R.S. also known as Bravo Team, was dispatched into the forest where the murders have been taking place. I made use of the time when they were gone to collect battle data by pitting members of both S.T.A.R.S. units, Alpha and Bravo, against Umbrella's B.O.W.'s.

Also, Willaim and I were ordered to reclaim the Umbrella Training Facility. Unfortunately, the resurrected James Marcus destroyed any chance of reclaiming it. I was forced to destroy the facility, and then realized it was time I had to leave the sinking ship that was Umbrella.

**A/N: HOLY SHARK BANDANAS! That was LONG! I had fun writing this one! I had to brush up on my Umbrella history, but other than that I remembered everything. This is so long; I'm going to split it up into two or possibly three parts. So just be ready for that. Thanks for the reviews! **


	12. Mad Memories Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE.**

**Part two to Mad Memories.**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 12:**

**Mad Memories Part 2**

"_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long, in this world so wrong."**_

_**-Breaking Benjamin: Dance with the Devil**_

Wesker hung his head, not wanting to think about all of those memories, but it would be best to pour them out, to confront those who have been enclosed in the back of his mind. Huck leaned up and licked Wesker's chin.

Wesker continued. "By the following day, all contact with Bravo team was lost, and my Alpha team, which I was the captain of, was dispatched into the site. When we arrived we were attacked by a pack of monsters, Cerberus to be exact."

What is a Cerberus?" Excella questioned.

"An MA-39 Cerberus was a B.O.W. designed by myself and William. It first started out as a Doberman injected with the experimental Tyrant Virus. But, by the time they escaped, they infected other animals, but mostly targeting dogs, therefore, spreading the virus."

Excella nodded, "I see."

"Anyway, we were abandoned by a coward of a pilot, Brad Vickers, and then loosing one of our members of Alpha, Joseph Frost to the dogs. The team and I sought refuge in a nearby mansion, where I previously worked. So knowing the place by heart, we split up. I disappeared and left the remaining members, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton, to fend for themselves.

Of the nine S.T.A.R.S members who entered the mansion, including myself, only four members of Alpha team, along with bravo team's Enrico Marini, and Rebecca Chambers, managed to survive the attack of dogs out in the forest, and the bio-organic weapons that infested the facility. I had to ensure the downfall of every member and emerge by myself. So I used extortion to convince Barry to do my bidding, which was luring the other members into traps.

But Enrico discovered evidence that implicated Umbrella and I. What a clever man to find out so quickly, so I killed him. But, Chris and Jill also discovered me, and set out to foil my plans by destroying the Tyrant T-002, and disposing of the facility.

Before they reached the underground facility, of course I beat them there. Due to… drastic measures, I injected myself with an experimental virus given to me by William."

The lines on Wesker's face deepened. He was clearly saddened still, to this day, about William's death.

Excella wanted to comfort him. But how in the hell was she supposed to do that? He never took kindly to people trying to make him feel better, or to attempt to fix something. And she's seen it happen. Today wasn't a day where she wanted to be buried eight feet in the ground.

"When Chris and Jill got downstairs, I was hiding. Just waiting. There was a very eerie science. Chris looked at a clipboard. Jill looked around the room."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Chris… you make me proud." Wesker said as he pointed the end of his pistol in the team's direction. _

_Chris looked taken back "Wesker!" _

_Wesker smirked "Tonight was an excellent night for collecting data on Umbrella's biological weaponry and its performance against trained flesh-and-blood combatants."_

"_You… set the team up?" Jill asked._

_Wesker spoke again, features cold, "Excellent deduction, Jill. That was Umbrella's intention anyway. However, I don't need them anymore."_

_Wesker held a small, chrome device in his gloved hand. Pressing it, the glass, cylinder tank started to bubble faintly. The gruesome creature on the inside, the Tyrant T-002, its abnormally large and exposed pinky heart started to beat. Its eyes open to reveal pale orbs with no emotion but hate. Scarlet veins dominated the body of the monster, while they pulsed with life. The creatures right arm was massed with pure muscle, at the end of his lean appendage was a massive four fingered hand, more like a mutated paw. On his 'paw', three extensive, ivory claws nearly touched the bottom of the tank, twitching. _

_All Chris and Jill could do, was stare in awe. _

_Wesker held out his arms, "The ultimate life form...Tyrant. It's… beautiful."_

_The water drained from the tank, and Tyrant clenched its clawed 'paw'. It crouched slightly, and bent forward. With a swift, blinding motion, the Tyrant shattered the glass and impaled one of its massive claws into Wesker's chest. Blood dripped from his wound and his mouth, as he gasped for air. The Tyrant raised him up off the ground with its claw, observing Wesker as he was raised. It stepped out of the now shattered tank, Wesker still attached. _

_EMERGENCY, THE SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED._

_The Tyrant got tired of his prize and tossed the groaning Wesker aside, and he hit a computer terminal, knocking him out cold. _

_Ice cold chills ran up his spine._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What was it like… to die?" Excella asked.

Wesker sighed, and coughed some more. "It was… cold. Unpleasant feelings, almost as if your flesh is dripping slowly off your bones and your muscles feel like pudding. Everything goes numb. When they say your life flashes right before your eyes before you die… they aren't kiddin' ya. Your eyes grow heavy, your body starts to ache, and when you loose the ability to breathe is absolutely terrifying. You pray over and over it's just the worst nightmare, but it's more like… nothing. It feels as if there are billions of hands pulling you down, the pit of your stomach rolls, your riding the death rollercoaster. Then there is a strange sense of peace, more like a warm welcome. It doesn't last long, the cold kills all hope of seeing daylight again. It's much like permafrost water spilling onto a scorching blade, and then plunging it through your back, slicing and tearing, causing unforgiving, excruciating pain. There are no other words to describe the feeling… I honestly do know how. All I can say is, the first time I died was a mistake, I planned it, yes, but it really didn't turn out the way I wished. I never repeat my mistakes."

Excella gasped quietly, "That sound… horrible."

Wesker chuckled, "It was."

"Well, what happened after you" Excella did the air quotes, "died?"

"Well, the virus re-animated my body; so to speak, I was alive in a matter of fifteen minutes. I was granted a number of superhuman powers; essentially, I became Umbrella's most powerful Tyrant. But, I was no longer under their influence. I gained _incredible _speed, reflexes, agility and raw strength. The only thing I lost, that I will admit, was a chunk of my humanity. The virus also changed my eyes…"

"Well, I knew that. I think almost everyone knows now." Excella pointed out.

Wesker removed his sunglasses, and stared at himself in a mirror across the room. Albert Wesker's eyes were a pure wonder. They were deep rubicund, jewels from the pits of Hell itself, Satan's fists. Dipped in blood if you will. Slit, like a cats, but wider, intelligence spoke through the red hues. But most of all… hate.

Plain and simple hatred.

Huck whimpered and flatted his ears, looking up at Wesker with the 'are you ok Master?' look.

Wesker bent down, and laced his lanky finger into Huck's soft, jet-black fur, scratching his head.

Wesker continued, not replacing his shades. "My attributes give me the upper-hand in battle. My heightened physical abilities allow me to dodge bullets at practically point blank range, with minimal effort. That includes a normal handgun, pistol and also rapid fire weapons. It almost looks like I'm teleporting, but because of my incredible speed, I'm actually moving so fast out of the way, all you'll see is a black blur. I can cover great distances in very short time, and perform short dashes of speed, faster than the human mind can process, and the ability to jump quite high. My strength allows me to endure lifting heavy objects with one hand like it's a dinner plate, able to lift a grown man off of the ground with one hand, killing people with a simple thrust of my fist, and send someone _flying_ with a singe backhand swipe. A rocket exploding against my hand would only slow me down, when thousands of pounds of steel fell on me on Rockfort Island, it failed to even incapacitate me. I had my face horribly burned, and it healed within hours without a scar. The virus gave me low-level healing ability, giving me the luxury of all my wounds to heal up eventually. A bullet hole, or knife wound will take seconds to heal, but a bigger impact such as the Tyrant's claw, would take a few hours to a day. With these powers, I usually don't need weaponry other than my brute strength during combat, and my sufficient knowledge in strategy. I am fully skilled in Martial Arts, but, just incase of an emergency, I do always carry my Beretta 92 handgun. I _never_ let my guard down, even outside the battlefield. I am known to sleep with one eye open and a hand on my gun."

Huck looked up at him.

Wesker grinned, "And you by my side." Huck's tail wagged and he licked Wesker's boot.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" Wesker questioned.

"I needed to talk to you about the BSAA." Excella said.

Wesker brow rose, "Here? You could have called me."

"I know, but I thought we'd talk about other private matters afterwards." Excella said.

"Well, BSAA first" Wesker was frowning again. "What did they do _this_ time?"

"They found the abandoned facility in that village, destroyed it. Last I heard they were attacked by a massive band of infected villagers. Laid waste to all of them." Excella shook her head.

Wesker steeped his fingers his chin, crossed his legs and leaned back a bit. "Mmm… well, I want full status report on them now, every hour I want feedback from their _shenanigans._"

Excella stood up, "Yes sir, we will start that now."

Wesker stood as well, whistling to Huck. The dog rose and was quickly at his side.

"We have a car parked outside for you, you can keep it." Excella said.

"Oh, goodie…" Wesker said sarcastically.

**A/N: There is Mad Memories ch. 2 for you guys! Chapter 13 is up next! Mad Memories part 3! (Last part by the way.) Haha and some more of Wesker's sarcasm at the end there. :D **


	13. Monsters Really Do Exist

**I do NOT own RE or any characters affiliated with them, but I DO have a Wesker living in my head. Well, sometimes he alternates. Most of the time he lives in my head, but he's starting to take a liking to my closest. So ya, there you have my "there is a Wesker living in my head" story!**

**Enjoy my children of death! But, that little statement there doesn't give you the right to go around and start killing people. :{D mustache smiley! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 13:**

**Monsters Really Do Exist**

"_**New blood joins this earth, and quickly he's subdued. Through constant pained disgrace, the young boy learns their rules"**_

_**-Metallica: Unforgiven**_

_(Albert's POV)_

I drovehome in the black Cadillac CTS-V; the smooth drive of the car threw my sarcasm out the window. I loved it. Huck seemed to love it too. His big, black head was fully out the window, using the passenger arm rest for his massive paws.

It was about 6:35 when I returned home, surprisingly, I was exhausted. I don't know why, I just _was_. Sleep was the only thing I wanted right now. A long, undisturbed, noiseless… sleep. I parked the car in my large driveway, and stepped out, opening Huck's door. He trotted to the front door, tail wagging happily. I unlocked it and walked into the house, turning on the living room lights, I threw my jacket on the couch, not caring. Wasn't hungry, so I just made my way upstairs and into my room.

_**With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on he's known. A vow unto his own,  
that never from this day. His will they'll take away.**_

I flopped face down on the bed, moaning in tiredness. Huck nudged my foot hanging off the side of the mattress, he whimpered a bit.

"It's alright pal…" I comforted him.

I sat up, and took off my shirt. Rolling off the bed, I moved to my dresser, folding and replacing the shirt. Digging through the bottom drawer, I pulled out some black sweatpants. Removing my black pants, clad in only boxers, I slid into the sweatpants, and hung the pants on the bed. I got into bed again. Sighing and laying on my back, I tousled my blonde hair, ruining its slick form. The heat crept onto my bare chest, and I turned my head slightly to the right, Huck was curled up on his bed, licking his back paw. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, making a little noise that told Huck to come. He came to the side of the four-poster bed, and sat next to it, staring up at me with his deep amber eyes. I patted the spot beside me, and he happily hopped up onto the bed, licking my face. I rubbed the back of his ear and under his chin, getting a soft, contended growl from him. He plopped down on his back and rolled over to face me, licking my nose affectionately.

"You're my boy aren't ya?" I cooed to him.

XXXXX

It had been a good hour since I crawled in bed, Huck sleeping at the foot of the bed. I was remembering things that I didn't want to remember, but they were far too antagonizing for me to leave alone. I found myself remembering the day I assassinated Marcus… I don't remember all too well, my human memory starting to fail me. I recall William and me walking down a seemingly never ending hallway. Seeing Marcus, wounded on his lab floor, desperately reaching for his vile of the Tyrant serum; blood everywhere, more than we anticipated. A small, much unnoticed smile touched my lips, Marcus's dying form, and the sweet smell of blood raking my nose, the desperate-for-air gasps escaping him. This was one of my first tastes of man slaughter. And oh how _wonderful _it felt, in the future there would be much more to come, much more gruesome if you will. Walking forward, like a champion, smirking, I bent down and removed my shades.

_**What I've felt. What I've known never shined through in what I've shown. Never be, never see, won't see what might have been. What I've felt, what I've known,  
never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me.  
So I dub thee Unforgiven.**_

"_I will take over ALL of you research."_ I chuckled cynically. My solid storm-blue eyes swimming with impassive emotion. William placed his hand on my broad shoulder, making me stand straight and turn around. Packing away the useful notebooks, folders, the vile of Marcus's Tyrant Virus, and paperwork, we left Dr. James Marcus to die in a pool of his own blood.

XXXXX

I shook my head from the memory… it was plain to know that I had always had uncomfortable flashbacks, sometimes they were another ambition to continue, and sometimes they stopped my dead in my tracks, making me think about what would have happened if I didn't do this or that right. Memories of Rockfort Island were never welcome, they were a bit painful, no one really wants to remember watching your creations go total bust just because of one _single_ man… Chris Redfield. I realize that everywhere I go; Chris is always there to ruin everything. Rockfort Island I will _never_ forget…

I hid like a shadow throughout his entire visit to the island. His little sister Claire Redfield and that island Officer Steve Burnside scoured the island for Chris. Little did they know I was always keeping a close eye on all three. Steve was the first of their little entourage to go. I decided to take him away from Claire and subject him to a battery of chemical tests and viral precautions. Turns out, he wasn't as… 'fit' as I imagined him to be. He mutated with the virus, and was eventually killed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chris and Claire came to a stop in a chamber just before the island was going to explode. They caught their breath and looked around, taking in the sight. The room was huge and round, there was a series of barred windows and doors, and a large stone pillar in the middle. _

"_What's going on?" Claire asked. "Where's Steve?"_

_They made their way to the stone pillar, and there in the stone a message was carved…_

_I WON THIS GAME_

_Chris pulled out the knife that was stuck into the pillar. _

"_He's been taken." He said, as he held the knife to his face._

"_A S.T.A.R.S. knife…" Claire pointed out, and sure enough, at the hilt of the combat knife, the S.T.A.R.S. emblem was printed. _

"_But this one looks different from yours." Claire added._

_Chris, still looking at the knife said "Ya… I'm pretty sure I know who it belongs to."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And it wasn't until after the island exploded, did I actually understand the right to be someone so determined. Chris was a hard working, cunning, yet at times clumsy as hell. He was one of my best men, and he was always the one to pick up the pieces. I wanted him to die first, but he always slipped right through my fingers. I now I know, I _should_ have killed him years ago. My mistake.

Now, as the night gets a little longer, my eyes feel heavier, and my mind is starting to put itself to sleep, sweet, sweet sleep.

_**They dedicate their lives to running all of his. He tries to please them all, this bitter man he is. Throughout his life the same, he's battled constantly. This fight he cannot win, a tired man they see no longer cares. The old man then prepares, to die regretfully. That old man here is me**_

_I find myself dreaming again… this time the strange scene is already laid out before me. There's fire, and broken glass, blood and dead bodies, stains of dirt, and mud caked floors. There is a painful cry of help behind me, but I can't shake myself to turn around and find the source. I feel my hands trembling with adrenaline and fear; I bring them up to my face, the palms soaked with blood. The cry for help comes again, and I finally bring myself to turn. There, in a pool of his own blood, Chris Redfield lies. His flesh covered in blood, missing two fingers on his left hand, there is a fair collection of cuts on his arms, pants ripped at the knees, blood leaking through them. His eyes are tried and hapless, his whole body shaking with death. He looks like a zombie, mangled flesh and blood; he reeks of dead things, and won't stop moaning in pain. And it's bothering me. I stride up to the body and land a kick to his stomach, making him grunt. _

"_What the hell is going on!" I demand._

_Chris looks up at me, reaching out with his filthy hand "Why did you do this… C-Captain?"_

_Confusion washed over me, frustration grips my brain. But new role seeps into my mind, like I've known what was going on here from the start. I know what I did, I saw everything, I destroyed the police station and killed everyone, but I left Chris to die slowly. I recall laughing in his face before I knocked him out stone-cold. _

_Triumph replaces fear, but my adrenalin remains. Chris, still trying to stand up, looks up at me and asks the same question. _

_I sit down next to him, and grab his neck forcefully, tilting his head, making him stare into my red hues. _

"_I know how your death plays out." I said to him. "For a lack of better terms, I know how you die." I released my vice grip on his neck and stood up, slamming my boot on his shoulder blades, immobilizing him, I continued to speak. _

"_Death was pleased when she took you by complete surprise. Darkness' thirst was quenched when he drank you in." I laughed cynically over Chris's helpless form._

"_I finally snuffed you out, Chris… I ENDED you. The look of pure horror on your face is enough to make my grin; your screams were a sweet song to lull me asleep." My fingers clenched into fists, dripping crimson blood._

"_Death cackles, Darkness laughs. The shadows now dance to my kill; I showed you true fear, Christopher! And I showed you undeniable horror. I'm giving you everything you've ever wanted, Chris. I can show you what it feels like to die. I can show you how it feels when you DON'T wake up. Do you know what its like to feel so much cold cover your body? Hmm? I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. You know, Chris, they say that you only get one chance to dance with the Devil. Well, your chance has been used up. You danced, and you die. Burn in hell… old friend."_

_I pulled his body up to a standing position, and put the barrel of my gun to his stomach. Letting the gun cough once, I looked into Chris's grey eyes, as the life drained from them and they slowly but surely closed. _

"_I'm giving you death, the only thing that can save you."_

_His body turning cold, I pushed him away, and he landed on the floor with a thud. _

"_No need to thank me…" _

_Jill was watching. I could feel her eyes burn into the back of my head. _

_I turned to the cracked office door "You're next."_

_And with that, I disappeared. The door that shielded Jill burst into a fury of wooden splinters, and she ran. _

"_You can't hide forever Miss Valentine!" I taunted. Her running footsteps were music to my ears, and her labored breath was even better. Cat and mouse… I love this game. Jill was all too easy to find and I had her by her hair moments later. _

"_Let me GO you crazy fucker!" She screamed at me, trying to free herself from my death grip._

"_Don't struggle Dearheart." _

_Her constant struggling was staring to irritate me as I pulled her down the lobby stairs. I whipped her around to face me, and grabbed her throat. I squeezed with my fingers, I kept pressing down until the soft flesh broke and she started to bleed, but I didn't stop. She screamed, and thrashed about, but I had her wrists in a tight hold. My thumb sunk into her skin about three quarters of the way, and my other fingers followed. Her screams turned into incomprehensive gurgles, and I removed my fingers. Warm blood seeped from the holes and I let her wrists go. She clawed at her throat, trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. _

"_Do you see your blood go? Can you feel the pain I've always wanted you to feel? Can you see it all crumbling away?" I turned and faced her again, taking her left arm and twisting it until the bone made a successful, sickening snap. _

"_Your pain is perfect." I continued. "Just as I imagined it to be."_

_I ran my bloody fingers down her cheek, as she used a wall to keep herself up. "Blood marked across your flesh, caked upon your sad face. Its brittle, Miss Valentine, that your life has to end here, I thought you were better than this. But I suppose that you'll have to share the same fate as Christopher."_

_Her eyes grew wide, and she struggled to speak. "Oh, don't worry, I said goodbye." _

_I put my gun to the side of her head, and un-ceremonially pulled the trigger. Her head imploded into sprays of blood and brains until her face was unnoticeable. _

"_Enjoy the silence…"_

_I let her body drop to the floor, and I exited the station. The smell of blood was heavy on me, and my spirit was hungry for more. I couldn't ignore the feeling of killing that crept into my mind, the constant bother of my inner demon. I had the strangest feeling, I wanted, no NEEDED to run. So I ran. Fast, faster than I ever have. Objects just blurs, lights just smudges. Out of breath I stopped. I had no idea where I was, it was an open field under the night sky. All around me the field started to drip, more like melt away into a completely different scene. I was standing in the middle of a large living room, and I was watching this dream instead of being in it. I saw a man in his late forties with a kitchen knife, eyes full of fear; he backed himself into a corner and held the clean knife at arms length. The mans brown hair turning grey at the sides, he was wearing a simple white button up with black dress pants on, bare feet, and signs of wrinkles on his face. A bolt of lightning lit the dim room, as I spotted another man. He was making his way towards the man in the corner, I smug smile tugged his lips. _

"_STAY BACK!" The elderly man yelled, the kitchen knife trembling in his unsteady hand. _

_The other man chuckled and stopped in front of the man in the corner. His smile faded and he grabbed the knife and wrenched it out of the other mans hand. _

"_Please Albert! You don't want to do this!" The elderly man cried. _

_Shock spread through my body, I wanted to close my eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. I remember this night… this was the night I went back home and murdered my father in cold blood. But… I was only seven when I killed him… but this is a dream, anything can change in a dream. Talk about Amityville murder!_

"_Oh, but I do… father." The dream me sunk the knife into my fathers head, twisting it around. _

_The horrifying scene faded away into the field again, everything from it disappearing. Leaving me under the starry sky. _

"_WAKE UP!" I demanded of myself._

"_WAKE UP ALBERT!" I drove my fist into the soil, making a decent sized hole. _

_Wish granted._

I woke up with a jolt, and was breathing to heavy. Huck was looking at me, whimpering. I patted his leg, and scratched his ear.

"Fuck… what the hell is my problem?" I asked myself.

"I can't do this anymore… this shit has to stop… now."

**A/N: There is ch. 13 for you guys! Sorry this took so long, I was busy with exams and stuff like that. So sorry for the delay! Next chapter up soon!**


	14. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE or any characters affiliated with them. Thank you!**

**I know I have been lazing on this story lately, but I'm trying my hardest. But I will give you a heads up right now, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I'm going to be up north, and I might have computer access, but if not, I'll paper right it down so it's ready when I get back! So enjoy this chapter, Wesker gets a little experimental with his messed up dreams. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 14:**

**This Is What Dreams Are Made Of**

"_**If you want to hit bottom, don't bother to try taking me with you. I won't answer if you call, two heartbeats end in hell. Trying to break your fall." – Marilyn Manson: Into the Fire**_

"No, I really don't give a shit about what you think! I want these tests preformed immediately!" Wesker paced around his living room dealing with the stubborn Tricell scientist.

"_But sir, you'll have to be hooked up to numerous machines and drips… you'll be unconscious for days, maybe weeks!"_

"I don't have weeks, or days for that matter, you fix the damn thing to be faster! I need the results today, or tomorrow. I've been hooked up to more machines than you could comprehend; I've been unconscious as many times as you've spilled chemicals in a lab! And trust me; I know that has been many times."

"_But sir…"_ The man tried his last sliver of argument.

"Don't argue with me. You either carry out my orders that I have given you, _or_, as your boss, might I mention, I will fire you into third world poverty!"

The man on the other line sighed, _"Yes sir…"_

Wesker hung up without goodbye.

He shook his head "Why the hell do some people have to be so stubborn?" Huck looked up at him from his spot in the grass.

XXXXX

It had been a few hours, and Wesker finished off his third glass of whiskey.

He sighed, and shifted his position in his lawn chair. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Sir, we have it fixed, if you could please come down to the lab right away." _

"Then I'm on my way." Wesker hung up. "Let's go boy." Wesker patted the side of his leg.

Huck stood and followed Wesker to the car. He opened the Cadillac's door and let Huck climb in first. The loud rumble of the kicking engine made Wesker smile.

It takes a good 30 minutes to get to the lab, but by the speed Wesker was driving, it only took 15. Wesker pulled into the courtyard and stepped out of the car, followed closely by Huck.

"Afternoon sir." The guard at the door saluted him. Wesker saluted him back. Took a deep breath, and was ready to give his dreams to a machine.

_(Excella's POV)_

I didn't know why Albert wanted to do this. I understand that when you have nightmares constantly, it's a hassle. But it doesn't mean subjecting your dreams to strangers! Tricell has access to this type of technology; we are able to monitor dreams for hours, even days. But Albert didn't have time for this! But if the boss wants his dreams monitored, we, as the employees, will monitor his goddamn dreams. I know he doesn't care about our opinions, as long as we carry out his orders, he's a happy person. It was typical of him to request something this abnormal, but we follow his orders, we get paid, he's not pissed.

"Is the machine ready for Dr. Wesker?" I asked an employee playing with the machine.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

I nodded, "Excellent."

Just as I left the room, Albert came walking down the hallway with that damn dog of his. "Good afternoon Albert."

"Afternoon Excella." He said as he kept walking. "Is it ready?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's ready." I told him.

He smirked a bit "Good."

He and I walked into the lab, where the 'machine' was running.

"Take a seat." I told him.

The 'machine' was a large computer monitor with numerous wires running to a metal chair simple looking, but complicated as hell. On the monitor in bold, red letters, said HOOKUP INCOMPLETE. Albert sat in the seat, relaxed, like he always was, his dog at his feet.

"Can we get this over with?" He asked.

"Yes sir, if you could please, remove your shirt and sunglasses." A scientist asked him. Albert sighed and removed his sunglasses, revealing his rubicund eyes. Then took off his black t-shirt, Albert's torso was a reincarnate of the God Apollo, tan and just plain perfect. I blushed.

"Here" he handed me his shirt and sunglasses.

I motioned to a scientist. "Put him up."

He nodded "Yes ma'am."

_(Albert's POV)_

The chair was uncomfortable, but I had no choice. Huck sat at my feet, looking out of a window. I felt awkward without my shades, scientists stealing glances at me, so was Excella. My eyes were intimidating, they were hell's jewels. My torso, on the other hand, I knew that was what Excella was looking at.

"Relax." She told me.

"I am…" I countered.

One of the scientists gave me a mask, "Alright sir, put this on, and take a deep breath."

I did as I was told, and the gas was overwhelming. It made my limbs go limp, and feel like clouds.

_They must have put an extra kick in it._ I thought.

The last thing I heard was a bark and whimper from Huck. Everything faded into a hazy, black pool.

_I knew I was dreaming. There was a distant scream, and I immediately knew… this was a nightmare. I ran to the end of a road, and there was nothing there. The scream echoed through the streets again, and I whipped around to see thousands of dead bodies. Bodies impaled, ripped to shreds, decapitated, missing several limbs, eyes, teeth, hair, there was nothing right on any of the corpses. I wanted to break down and cry. I felt so much sympathy for the souls. I searched through the bodies, looking for a familiar face, I found William, Annette, Sherry… and for some reason, Claire Redfield. Why her? I hate her brother… but was there any reason to hate her? Beautiful Claire, eyes closed, her paled skin cold as ice. I always thought Claire was her own kind of beautiful, but I never wanted to get involved with her. Rockfort Island I regret, I admit, but Claire would never be able to share a life with me, no one would. I kept searching, and found no one else, just those four. I stumbled back from the heap, bloody hands, face, and clothes. Out of breath, and shaking from some kind of cold, there were uniform barks all around me, closing in on me. Breath coming harder, pressing my hands against my ears; out of the darkness, Huck trotted up to me, with strips of flesh hanging from his body, blood stained teeth, fur falling away. _

_I shook my head, "No…" _

_Huck growled, and lunged for my throat, just like a Cerberus. I ducked, and grabbed him by his tail, and dragged him to the ground. He whimpered, and I pounded my fist into his deformed face, making it into a bloody pulp of skull and brains. The growling and whimpers seized, my right fist smothered with blood. I killed him… I killed my dog. NO! I didn't! This is just a dream, a nightmare! _

"_It's not real Albert." I told myself._

"_None of its real… you don't have to believe it; it's just trying to fool you… you just have to…RUN!" I shouted. I needed to run again._

_So I ran. I didn't stop until my legs gave out. I landed face first, crushing my sunglasses. I just needed to wake up, wake up and never fall asleep again. Never… fall… asleep… these nightmares have gone too far, every time they get worse, more gruesome, more gut wrenchingly sick. I threw up on the side of the road, coughing and scratching at my throat. _

"_WAKE UP!" I yelled at myself. _

_(Excella's POV) _

Albert was thrashing around in the chair. His dream, well, nightmare, was _sick._ Now I knew why these bothered hi m so much. That girl, Claire Redfield, the Birkin's, and his dog, all of them dead; we had to strap him in when he started punching air. And the one thing I thought I would never see Albert Wesker do… was cry. He was crying in his sleep. I knew that Albert literally had no emotions, but to actually see him cry was the mind changer.

I pointed to the nearest scientist, "Wake him up, I can't take this anymore."

He nodded "Yes ma'am."

He terminated the connection between Albert and the 'machine', and removed the IV's and hookups. His eyes snapped open, and the straps were removed. He was sweating slightly, looking a bit frantic. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. His pulse was racing, and his body temperature was flaring. I walked up to him, and returned his shirt and sunglasses.

I watched him replace them and then asked him a few questions.

"Well, the results of your sick dream were just stress and some kind of longing." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Longing? What the hell would I be longing for?"

A scientist walked to Albert and gave him a bottle. "Take one each night before you go to bed, it will reduce your stress levels, and will give you deeper sleep."

Albert nodded and put the bottle in his pants pocket.

He got out of the chair and turned to me.

"Thank you, I appreciate it…" He walked passed me after his 'compliment.' I knew he wasn't used to giving compliments, or thanking anyone for that matter. I smiled and then got back to work.

_(Albert's POV)_

At home, I was sitting in my chair listening to Beethoven's seventh symphony. I looked up at the ceiling, cracking my neck left, then right. I really hoped that these pills would work, Uroboros was just months away from it appearance, I had little time to sit and ponder on what the outcome would be. I hadn't thought on a failsafe, a sort of backup plan if my plans were to go wary. But Uroboros couldn't fail, I wouldn't let it happen. The reports on Chris and his little partner Sheva were starting to grow a bit more annoying every time. I knew as soon as I set up in Africa, Chris, my biggest fan would come running. There was no denying that Chris was my blockade, my unmovable barrier for completion. He would always be there to tear down what I had built, or to burn away everything I had grown. He was only going to go away if I eliminated him, my problems would be solved. No more would I have to worry about that damn man following so close behind me everywhere I went. Every time I get close to accomplishment, Chris was there to take away my glory, to take away everything I worked at.

"No more will we have to worry." I told myself. Huck looked up at me with his amber eyes; I grinned and scratched under his neck.

I looked at my watch, 8:15pm. I sighed and decided to go to bed and try out my meds.

I popped in a pill and took a fair swig of water and climbed into bed. I immediately felt very relaxed, like I did with the gas. My eyes half lidded, my breath deep, skin warm, calm and collected.

_No more nightmares…_

I hope.

**A/N: There is chapter 14 for you guys! Yes, the RE pair I support the most is Albert and Claire. I don't know why, I thought that the meeting on Rockfort, as brief as it was, was something special that neither of them will forget. And I just love the way he called her Dearheart. 3**

**I know I haven't involved Chris, Sheva, or Jill for that matter in this. Because I keep reminding people who complain on DevaintART that this fic is about ****Albert Wesker**. **Not Chris, not Sheva, not Jill, Albert. But, for you h who are fans of them, Chris and Sheva chapters are soon, next chapter probably. Action will probably be involved, like it always is with them. It's just, they are so hard to write, I hate Chris with a burning passion, but Sheva is just so tough to write. So enough of me complaining, next chapter up soon! Remember that I might not have computer access for a few days later in the week, but don't fret, I will have paper!**

**-Blackwolfindy87 **


	15. Hounds Of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE or any characters affiliated with them! THANK YOU!**

**Hey everybody! I want to thank you for the story favs and author favs, they really mean a lot to me! And the reviews as well! Ok, so here is a Chris and Sheva chapter for you guys because I need to involve them, (no matter how much I hate Chris). So, here you are! Oh, for those of you who don't know what Huck looks like, here's the link: ****.**** Just copy and paste that to your search bar. THANKS!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 15:**

**Hounds of Hell**

"_**Summoning the Hounds of Hell to do my deadly deeds, in the magic pentagram, I plant satanic seeds. Summoning forth the elements, lighting, thunder, and rain. Mortals fear this ritual; they think it is a game."-Venom: Hounds of Hell**_

Chris and Sheva bounded into a room, guns pointed in all directions. Sheva had flicks of memories from the underground facility when they were attacked by that monster. She never did get answers.

The garage was huge, housing several desert cars and sorts.

Little did they know… someone was watching them.

XXXXX

Irving's laptop showed the two wandering around an abandoned garage. He smirked.

"Let's go." He told the driver. The driver, a figure clad in a black cloak with a black French plague doctor's mask, red eyes burning through the impassive holes.

The driver stepped on the pedal, and the jeep was headed back to the Tricell lab.

XXXXX

Chris noticed something out of place in one of the jeeps. He peered through the window, only to look at a black briefcase. He opened the jeep door.

"I got it." He mentioned.

Sheva, still pointing her pistol asked, "What was that thing?"

Chris opened the case. "A B.O.W. that scumbag Irving left behind to set us up. Considering what it did to ALPHA team… I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

A computer case… clever. Chris dutifully typed on the laptop imbedded into the case.

Sheva shook her head. "If only we could have gotten there sooner."

Chris looked back at her. "If we had, we'd probably be dead too."

Chris finished up boosting all of the information to HQ.

Chris tapped his earpiece. "Chris to HQ, do you copy?"

"_This is HQ. Excellent work out there, we'll analyze the data immediately."_

Chris tapped in again. "This whole town's gone to hell. These people are acting like the Ganado detailed in the Kenney report. And aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before."

"Our transportation has been taken out too." Sheva chimed in. "Requesting a mission update."

_The mission still stands. Capturing Irving is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station."_

"Wait? We're the only two left, you want us to go in there alone?" Chris barked.

"_Delta team had been dispatched and they're on their way. They'll assist you on locating and apprehending Irving." _

Sheva walked closer to Chris. "But wait! We can't…" HQ cut her off.

"_I repeat, your mission stands, and we can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out."_

The connection with HQ was dropped.

"This is insane!" Sheva complained.

Chris shut the jeep door. "Ever get the feeling your expendable?"

Sheva didn't answer his question. She didn't need to.

Chris headed for the nearest door, and Sheva brought up the rear.

"We can't let Irving get away. We have to get to the station." She reminded.

Chris opened a door, leading out to a cargo ship. There were crates and boxed everywhere, littered with shattered glass and discarded weapons.

And there were villagers…

A village man yelled in his native tongue down at the pair, armed with a wooden club. Chris shot him down with two coughs from his pistol. Rounding a corner, another villager appeared, and he took a kill shot to the head from Sheva's pistol.

Chris could see the villagers tantalizing shadows dart above and below him, causing his mind to go dizzy. A villager would appear and disappear just as fast as they had come; shots rang out, bullets clinking to the metal floor, blood squirting from wounds. Chris's pistol had run out of ammo, and he was being perused by an unarmed villager. So, Chris opted on his trusty survival knife, and slashed the man in the torso, causing him to fall to the ground. Chris planted his boot into the man's skull, hard enough to shatter his head in a spray of brains. It had only been a few minutes since the first villager had attacked them on the ship, now the ground was littered with their bodies. It was quite, no more shouts, no more gunshots. Chris rounded a corner, and his eyes grew wide with new fear.

Two large grey dogs were approaching the duo, fangs barred, bellowing deep, feral snarls. Drool seeped from the dogs deformed maws, blood dripped from their yellow teeth. Their skin was nothing but a thin layer to cover the pinky flesh that lay beneath, bones could be seen bulging around the skin, the pale eyes filled with hunger.

One of the dogs whimpered in short pain, and then his snout burst into three separate sections, just like the man from village. The teeth jutting from the flower-like mouth of the demon dog dripped with its own blood.

"Dogs, watch out!" Sheva warned.

The hound with the split face pounced on Chris, causing him to fall on his back, using his arms to keep the snapping mouth away from his face. Sheva broke into action and round housed the dog in its demented face, causing a whimper to fall from it.

Chris used his shotgun to blast away the first two beasts, and kept his eye in the corridor of crates they had come from.

When the first two dogs were down and out, Chris pulled out his pistol. On the other side of the cargo boat, there were more villagers, and more dogs. Killing off two dogs, and bursting a gas tank, setting the nearest villagers on fire; laying waste to the rest of the dogs an natives, Chris and Sheva reloaded their guns.

Now that the pair was in the clear, they headed to the end of the cargo ship. Opening a sliding holding door, a long scrappy bridge stretched out before them.

Some distant sound caught Sheva's ears.

She tapped Chris on the shoulder, "Do you hear that?"

"You mean _that_!" Chris pointed to the end of the bridge; just as a garbage truck came skidding around a corner, its horn blaring.

"It's heading straight for us! Shoot it!" Sheva yelled.

Chris aimed and fired at the nearest propane tank, flipping the truck over with ease. Now at the end of the bridge, Chris used the stairs next to it to get to the shore. Waking under the second bridge through an underground tunnel… and then the growls came.

Four dogs burst from another tunnel, running right for the pair without hesitation. Chris pulled out his shotgun, blowing them away one by one. Now that the dogs were wasted, Chris hoped that they were the last.

But his hope didn't last very long, as four other dogs ran from an opposite tunnel.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Sheva yelled.

Using a grenade to kill the pack, the team had to keep moving through the watery tunnels. Finally, and without running into other dogs, a light at the end of the tunnels was simple relief.

The corridor was littered with dead bodies.

Sheva pointed her gun at the nearest dead body. "My god…"

One of the villagers raked his fingers to his back, writhing in pain. His back split down the middle and letting loose hell. A fleshy bat burst from the man's back, screeching and dripping with blood. They flapped around on unsteady winds, wailing with hunger.

"What the hell are these things?" Sheva yelled.

Chris wasted the two bats and reloaded his gun.

He took a deep breath. "I have _no_ idea..."

A door at the end of the corridor was dimly lit and was sloshed with water. Chris didn't know which way to go, so he just followed his instincts and went right.

Finally after a good five minutes of mindless wandering, there was another light.

_Thank the lord…_ Chris though.

The shore shops were abandoned and broken down, cracked glass and dust covered the steps.

"There's someone here…" Sheva said.

Canoes and fishing boats were dented and cracked, caked with mud and several layers of different colored paint.

"There." Sheva pointed to a village man running down an alley.

Chris trained his pistol to the back of the man's head, and with a single bullet, wasted his head.

"Nice shot!" Sheva complimented.

The team was inspecting a house. Dead animals hung from the rafters, making the house smell awful. One hanging corpse caught Chris's eye. This corpse was unlike the others… it was a dead man. But hanging next to the dead man, was a pair of keys. Chris shot the ring of keys, resulting them to fall to the straw covered floor.

"There're port keys." Chris said as he picked them up.

Exiting the house, uniform shouts came from the end of the shore village. Villagers poured out from houses and windows, shouting and crying out in native tongue.

"Back into the house!" Chris commanded. Sheva ran back into the house with haste, as Chris started to barricade doors and windows.

"We're surrounded!" Sheva cried.

Shooting villagers through a window, and blocking the only entrance, Chris and Sheva needed to think of something fast.

"We can't stay here anymore! There're gonna overwhelm us!" Sheva cried.

Taking out the villagers that got too close for comfort, they were running out of ammo.

A larger man, clad in only white pants, his dark skin was adorned with old cuts, and new bruises, bald, and the brawliest man Chris had seen yet. He took shot after shot from Chris's shotgun, but he wouldn't go down.

_My rocket launcher! _Chris thought.

But… it only had one rocket left. So this shot had to count.

"Sheva, back up!" Chris commanded.

His launcher already trained on the man, he let loose his last shot, hoping that it would blow him away. When the rocket hissed and impacted with the large man, it was the most beautiful sound to hit Chris's ears. He literally _exploded_ from the massive impact cause by the backfire from the wall behind the man. His limbs hit the ground unceremoniously, innards splaying to the floor, blood smothering the wall.

Chris was awed from the damage he caused, but it saved their skins!

After exiting the house, more livid villagers appeared, running through alleys, staking on top of roofs, stalking through near houses.

"There're everywhere…" Sheva whispered.

A man on a roof raised his arms in the air, brandishing his bloody club.

Take him out partner!" Chris said.

"With pleasure!" Sheva aimed and fired. Hitting the man a little low, the bullet went through his neck; the man dropped his club and fell from the roof onto his ugly face.

"Nice one!" Chris complimented.

A villager went straight for Chris, and Sheva gave him a wicked clothesline to the chest. Falling on his back, Sheva pulled out her knife and impaled the man in the neck.

Kicking open the harbor door, Sheva and Chris ran down the straight.

Laying waste to the remaining villagers, the little patch of houses was silent.

Chris's radio buzzed and the familiar sound of helicopter blades broke the silence.

"_You two ok?"_ Kirk's voice spilled from the radio.

But, just as they thought the flood of villagers was over for now, more of the damn things poured out from houses.

"_HQ sent me in to provide air support. It's gonna get hot out here so watch out!"_

Chris and Sheva pulled their triggers on as many villagers they could handle.

"Roger! Thanks Kirk!" Sheva said.

"Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared." Chris mentioned through shots.

Kirk's helicopter made laps around the houses, keeping hawk eyes on the two. Killing off more villagers, just doing the same thing they always did. The deformed, fleshy bats would burst from the villagers, flapping around, screeching.

"_Stay frosty down there; you're almost at the station."_

Chris looked up when he heard the screeching of those attacking bat things. Kirks helicopter was under attack by five of the ungodly creatures, causing him to spin out of control.

"_What the fuck are those? Kirk to HQ, I'm under attack by flying B.O.W.'s!"_

Two of the creature flew away from the chopper, and headed toward Chris, and he shot them down with ease.

"_I'm losing engine power! Ah shit! I'm outta control! I'm going down! MAYDAY, MAYDAY!"_

"Kirk, what's going on?" Chris yelled into his radio. "Come in Kirk!"

Kirk's screams filled the radio…

"_This is HQ, the choppers down. All nearby units report to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units report to the crash site."_

"We should follow HQ's orders and go help Kirk!" Sheva said.

"Ya, I just hope to god he's alright." Chris worried. Kirk was always there to save his skin, even before Africa.

**A/N: Wow! This one took FOREVER! But, it was fun to write, it's always fun to write the action. Next chapter up soon! **


	16. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE or any characters affiliated with it! THANKS!**

_**PLEASE READ!**_** I'M BAAAAAAACK! So, I told you guys that I would be working hard on a new chapter while I was away, and I kept my promise! This chapter is a mix of humor also know as 'when Albert and humor mix', and he finds out the one thing he has been longing for! Mushy chapter… well kinda (not really, she lies), I don't want to take away everything you guys know Wesker as… I'm just, as I and others call it, delving! Delving into what I know he is, and what others and I know he is, and what he really could be like if he just takes the time to find out. And because we KNOW he would never do it, I'm making him do it! Enjoy my friends! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 16:**

**Surprise!**

"_**Was a long and dark December; from the rooftops I remember there was snow, white snow. Clearly I remember from the windows they were watching, while we froze, down below." –Coldplay: Violet Hill**_

It was a breezy day, but a nice one. Not too hot, not too cloudy. It was a Saturday, a could-be-working-day, but today was Wesker's birthday. He was 44 today, and as much as he hated to entertain that fact, it was inevitable. Wesker never really cared anymore, when his birthday would come around, he would buy himself something nice. And in this case, a sailboat; his new Cutter Rigged Sailboat was his baby, well, other than Huck.

He looked down at Huck who looked up at him. "What did you get me?" He asked mockingly than chuckled as Huck cocked his head to the left.

Wesker sighed and twirled his glass, making whiskey waves. Beethoven's haunting music flushed through his living room. A sudden knock on the front door brought him out of his thoughts. He got out of his chair with a grunt, placing his glass on the coffee table. Wesker cleared his throat and answered the door, and his eyes grew wide behind his sunglasses.

"Rose..." He whispered.

She waved nervously. "Hey."

Rose James Wesker, also known as the only blood sibling of Albert James Wesker. Shorter than her older brother, Rose had what she called 'the cutest pixie cut in the world'. And it was. Blonde, like Albert's, her icy blue eyes stern, tanned skin and black nail polish. She was dressed in her usual grubby style; she wore a simple black T-shirt that said 'DUH', stonewashed jeans with a hole in the right knee, and her grubby Converse that she _never_ took off. Her face so delicate and so… Albert-looking, that one could pass them as twins.

"How did you find me?" Wesker asked in his usual impassive tone.

She laughed, "Pfftt! You're my brother silly!" Wesker still looked very un-amused.

She smiled. "What? Are you not happy to see me? You haven't seen me in what, thirteen years?"

"No, I' just slightly confused…" He said as he crossed his muscular arms.

"Well trust me; you're a hard man to find!" She said.

Wesker smirked. "I know I made it that way."

There was an awkward silence between the two siblings. Rose picked at one of her nails and Wesker cleaned his sunglasses.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rose threw her arms up in the air breaking the silence and smiled her famous fake smile.

Wesker sighed. "What do you want?"

Rose's fake smile widened. "What do you mean 'what do you want'? I'm here to see you!" She pointed at him.

Wesker let out a bark of laughter. "I know that false smile and that dripping sarcasm all too well. You want something from me, don't you?"

Rose sighed. "Alright, you got me; I need a place to stay."

Wesker started to walk away. "No." He stated simply.

Rose followed right behind him. "Please Al? I have nowhere else to go!"

Wesker walked into the kitchen. "Well that's your fault now isn't it?"

Rose needed to give this her last shred of pleading. "I can help you! I'm just as smart as you… well, maybe not _as_ smart as you, but I can help you with whatever your doing! I just got my degree in bioengineering… and I got it because I knew that you would be the only person to be so proud of me. It took four years, and I would never _ever_ go back and do it again, even though I know you would want me to get one in virology or something of that state. But I promised myself that I would stick to it, and then come find you… please?" She grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around and look at her.

He didn't look too amused, but then again, he never did. But then he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you, and I suppose you can stay."

She laughed and jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you _so_ much Al! I love you!"

Wesker just grunted in response.

She walked into the living room, taking in her new surroundings. "Nice place you got here!" She complimented. Rose gasped.

"HUCKIE!" She ran to the dog and wrapped her arms around his neck all the while Huck licked her face happily.

She scratched his ear. "I haven't seen you in _forever_! You got so big! What's Albert been feeding you?" She asked mockingly.

Wesker walked into the living room. "Alright, if your gonna stay with me, I have rules."

Rose sighed and sat on the black leather couch. "Alright hit me."

"Don't drive my cars; don't go into my office, don't touch anything that looks expensive, don't go into my room, don't wander in the middle of the night, because I _will_ catch you, and _never_ go down into the basement." Wesker sat next to her. "Understand?"

She nodded. "Yep! I will not do any of those things… for now."

Wesker frowned. "Rose…"

She chuckled. "Alright, you know I'm joking."

"I have some work to do, you can eat whatever's in the fridge, go fishing in the lake, I don't care." He started to get up.

Rose smiled. "Wait…you have your own lake?"

Wesker smirked. "Of course I have my own lake, what do you take me for? A millionaire? You know I'm wealthier than that."

Rose fist pumped. "Sweet, I gotta get a bathing suit! Hey Al, I had a cab drop me off, and I need to go shopping, can I borrow a car?"

He grabbed some keys out of a basket near the door and threw them to her. "Keep it." He said as he walked down a hallway.

Rose looked at the shining pair of keys in her hand, no logo, guess she would have to find out herself! She found the garage and it was massive! Cars everywhere, Red cars, black cars, grey cars… that was pretty much the color pallet of Al's garage. Rose was nervous to hit the unlock button, she didn't want one of Albert's scrappy, old, rusty cars. She wanted a car that was in good shape and not old and gross. So, pressing the button was the only way she was going to solve this dilemma. Rose pressed the black plastic button and waited for the beep. When it came, she followed the sound to the greatest car she would ever drive.

It was a 1969 Chevy Camaro, jet black with two white racing stripes. Two inches before the right door was white cursive lettering, Rose bent down to read it.

The Camaro's name was _Veronica_. And Rose _loved_ it! She squealed and opened the driver door; she sat in the white leather seat and put the key in the ignition. _Veronica_ sounded like thunder on steroids! Rose maneuvered the car out of the garage and rolled down the windows.

"I love this car!" She yelled as she sped down the driveway.

XXXXX

Wesker was down in the lab, watching two dogs and a lion in separate cages. He gave the two dogs a dose of Uroboros and the lion a stronger one. He had no idea what the effects would be on animals, so he had these three sent to the house. Ares, the German shepherd was the first dog to react to the virus. Ares is the God of war, bloodlust, and violence, a perfect name for dog that was adapting. The second dog was named Airtimes, the Goddess of the hunt. And the male lion was Hades, the God of the Underworld. Wesker opted on Greek names because it fit his taste to the finest. He was planning on targeting them on Chris and Sheva to see how tenacious they were in combat involving guns and human battle tactics. He would keep tabs on them while they were out.

Airtimes was a black greyhound, surprisingly, she was adapting to the virus quite well, and was showing more healthy signs of adaptation than Ares. Hades was adapting to the virus the quickest. His muscles were already bigger and his body mass was two times larger, he looked like he was hyped up on steroids. The beasts were perfect examples of Wesker's work, now he needed a human to add to his army of Hell's heroes. There would be time to find a compatible host and turn him into a monster, a monster that could not be stopped…

XXXXX

Rose returned home with three bathing suits and some new clothes. She parked _Veronica_ in the driveway next to Albert's Cadillac. Now, it was time to have a little fun down by the water. .

Rose changed into her favorite suit and took some stairs that were on a hill leading down to his lake.

The lake was huge! It was surrounded by beautiful cream shore sand, up a bit further was a tiny island covered in evergreens and a beautiful sail boat was docked. Rose gasped and smiled wickedly.

_Albert never said anything about the boat…_ she thought. She let Huck outside and they hopped in. The boats name was _Delores_

Rose started her up, the sails already flying, she steered it out into open lake and enjoyed the wind through her hair.

"God I love you Albert!" She laughed.

She was sailing for a good fifteen minutes now and she wondered what Albert was up to. Her brother was a mysterious man, very impassive, he rarely showed emotion when they were younger, and he is still the same way. A while back when Rose ran into him in their teen years, he was in black suit; his blonde hair was slicked back, and he wore a pair of black, reflective aviators. It chilled her to look at him that day, he was pale and skinny, looked like he had been worked to death. He told her that he wasn't coming home and that he was working on something big, something that would change the entire world, whether the world liked it… or not.

Rose shook herself out of that unforgiving memory and saw Albert _running_ down the hill. Albert… was running. She laughed out loud at the sight of her big brother bolting down a hill, holding onto his sunglasses for dear life.

XXXXX

_(5 minutes prior)_

Wesker shut and locked the lab door and made his way down the hallway.

He didn't see Rose anywhere so he supposed she was still out.

"Huck!" Wesker called, he whistled but he didn't hear Huck's claws on the wood floor.

"Hmm, she must have taken him with her."

He took the slider door to the backyard and walked up the hill that blocked out the lake. When he reached the top, Wesker could not _believe_ what he was looking at. Rose was on the boat, sailing on _his_ boat, he felt like a child getting jealous over his favorite toy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ohhh, not my _boat_…" Wesker started running down the hill at normal 'human' speed.

"Not my boat!" He yelled.

He reached the shore and Rose laughed and waved, Huck barked when he saw him. Wesker reached the dock, and took off his black shirt, and dove into the water. He was great swimmer, and he was heading right for his boat. When he came close, he grabbed the ladder and climbed into the vessel.

"Hey bro! You look great. Nice abs!" Rose complimented.

"…Why? Why the boat?" Wesker asked.

Rose laughed at her brother's dripping wet form. "Well you never said anything about the boat, so I wanted to take her for a spin!"

"Smartass." Wesker scoffed.

Rose gaped. "Hey! You said _nothing_ about your boat! Huck enjoyed it and so did I, that's all that matters. Now put on a shirt, I can't take my eyes off your abs, I know it's weird and I'm trying to imagine someone else's face."

Wesker pointed to the dock. "I left it over there so your gonna have to deal with it."

Wesker took the wheel and steered _Delores_ back to shore. When they were on land and the ship was tied up, the band made their way up the hill.

About an hour later, they were sitting at the table eating dinner. Rose looked up at Albert and he looked up at her.

"Hey, what's with that little island in the middle of the lake? Is there something over there or is it just vacant?" Rose asked as she took another bite of her spaghetti.

Wesker's rubicund eyes widened just a bit, dropped his fork onto his plate and wiped some sauce from the corner of his mouth. He got out of his chair, grabbed his sunglasses and walked out of the dining room.

"Goodnight Rose." He called back.

She was confused. What the hell was that all about? Well, whatever it was, she was going to find out, whether Albert knew about it or not.

**A/N: So there is my OC Rose, I made up their middle name James, I just thought it sounded nice. Albert James Wesker… that's hot. Lol, more chapters up soon, and we are gonna celebrate when I break 20! **


	17. New Places and Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE… but I totally wish I did **

**Chris and Sheva chapter… Wesker has a plan in store for them… *evil laugh* don't worry you guys; I would **_**NEVER**_** leave a guy with a chainsaw out in my gruesome story! MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 17:**

**New Places and Familiar Faces **

"_**I rule the midnight air, the destroyer. Born, I shall soon be there, deadly mass. I creep the steps and floor, final darkens. Blood, lamb blood painted door, I shall pass."**_

–_**Metallica: Creeping Death**_

Chris and Sheva were on their way to the crash site while picking villagers off one by bloody one.

The climbed some stairs leading to a blocked part of a village.

"Do you hear that rustling sound?" Sheva asked.

"Yeah… it sounds like metal against metal."

"Oh shit! I think that's our sound!" Sheva yelled.

A limping man made his way to the door, he was armed with a grisly chainsaw, and his face was wrapped in what looked like a burlap sack. Two holes were cut out for the eyes, and the mouth was stitched closed. He wore a pair of blood-spattered blue jeans, and no shoes or shirt. He reared the chainsaw over his head and gurgling, incomprehensive words escaped the makeshift mouth. He ran for the door and brought the chainsaw down on the lock. The saw cut clean through the metal… making the duo fresh meat.

The man kicked open the door, raised the chainsaw above his head and bellowed.

"A chainsaw! As if the thing wasn't bad already!" Sheva cried.

Chris coughed two shots into the man making him double over. Chris ran up to him and delivered a wicked right hook to his chin, sending him stumbling backwards.

The man was tenacious; he would take shot after shot but would just simply grunt in slight pain to the firepower.

"Sheva! Get him to come this way so I can shoot this propane tank!" Chris yelled.

"Roger, over here you ungodly son of a bitch!" Sheva waved her pistol in the air, attracting his attention.

The massacre man came running head on for Sheva, chainsaw high above his head. She turned tail and ran towards the propane tank.

"Shoot it now!" She commanded.

"You got it!" Chris answered her demand by blasting the tank with his shotgun, sending flames soaring like demonic dragons. The man fell backwards from the killer impact and Chris came up behind him and gave him an uppercut to the shoulder blade.

"This thing won't die!" Chris complained.

"Just keep at it!" Sheva told him.

Chris reloaded his shotgun. "I don't think it matters how much led we pump into him. He's just gonna keep getting back up!"

"Well then we need something with a little more kick." Sheva produced a flare grenade and pulled the pin, sending the detonating fireball straight for the hellish man.

The flare seemed like it bested the freak and he was lying motionless on the ground. Silence engulfed them.

"Is he dead?" Sheva asked.

As if to answer her question, the man rose to his knees… and he was laughing. Cold, maniac laughter filled the empty street. The man rose to his feet, still laughing, he grabbed his chainsaw and raised to the sky, _laughing_ harder, he ran at the pair with a bleeding saw.

"Jesus Christ this things tough!" Chris yelled.

The man went right for Sheva, he was on her, his chainsaw held inches away from her face and she could feel the heat and wind that the deadly machine produced. She was holing him at bay by his wrists, but he was stronger… only centimeters from shredding her face to ribbons.

Suddenly, a machete was sticking through his chest, so close to puncturing Sheva's neck. The man staggered back, groaning, he dropped his chainsaw and fell to his knees then on his face.

"Thanks partner… for a second there I though I was a goner."

Chris smiled. "Not on my watch."

They both laughed.

"Well, we better keep going; we need to get to Kirk." Sheva stated.

"Yeah, I agree, let's get moving."

"Hey… what's that?" Sheva asked.

Chris bent down and grabbed a pair of keys. He looked at the tag and they read: _Guard's Key._

"Wonder what they're for." Sheva said.

"Well whatever it's for, we got'em."

The two headed for the door that the man cut through. Walking down a narrow alley, and they came upon _another_ door.

"Hey, check it out, this one's locked." Sheva pointed out. "Try those keys."

Chris stuck the key in the hole and twisted it, thus unlocking the door.

They made their way down the alley and making a right turn.

"Over there!" Sheva yelled.

Kirk's helicopter was crashed in a junkyard, Chris and Sheva ran to the chopper. It was engulfed in a fury of flames and smoke and surrounded by debris.

"Oh my god…"

Kirk's charred corpse was lying on top of a pile of tires, blackened beyond belief.

"Kirk…" Chris shook his head for his fallen friend.

Crows started to surround his body, screeching and diving.

But there was another sound, different and much further away.

Then, out of the blue a man on a motorbike jumped a hill, whipping around a long chain.

"Lookout!" Chris yelled as he grabbed Sheva and pulled her to the ground.

The chain latched around Chris's ankle, while the man on the motorbike dragged him across the junkyard.

Chris saw what the man was aiming to do… he was dragging Chris straight towards a piece of protruding metal from the shopper debris.

"Shoot it!" Chris demanded.

Sheva trained her pistol on the chain holding his ankle, and squeezed the trigger just as Chris was inches away from death.

He did some tumbling before gaining his footing. Mister motorbike didn't look to happy. He turned the bike around and his mouth split into four halves. Just then more bikers came jumping into the yard, screeching with split mouths.

They began to circle the duo like animals on the prowl.

"Just take a blind one!" Chris ordered.

They started to shoot without any direction, hoping to cap one of the men. Two of the bikers preformed wheelies and rode for the pair. The two took their chance and blew both of the men's heads off.

"We're surrounded!" Sheva yelled.

Mister motorbike came riding on his mechanical steed, and came close to whipping Chris's head clean of, but a shot rang out and the man fell off his bike dead. The other bikers were picked off by an unseen sniper until they were all down and out.

Delta team came rushing through every entrance brandishing their guns, standing back to back.

"Man am I glad to see you guys." Chris said.

They saluted and a tall black man shook their hands. "Delta team Captain Stone." He said.

"Chris Redfield."

Captain Stone turned to Sheva. "Sheva." He said.

"Thanks Josh, I owe you one." She replied.

"You guys know each other huh." Chris said surprised.

"I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know."

Josh chuckled. "Sheva became the little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved on to the mining area. There's more info inside." He said and handed Chris the drive.

Josh continued. "We'll follow after taking care of business here, and keep your radio handy just in case."

Sheva nodded. "Thanks Josh."

He saluted in response and he and the team walked out with him.

Chris turned on the hard drive and went through the files. Sifting through the documents, but then a familiar picture popped up on the screen. The picture earned a sharp gasp from Chris.

"Jill…"

Sheva noticed his distressed look. "Chris… are you alright?"

"This picture it's… ah, forget it, its nothing. Let's move out."

**A/N SUSPENCE! Finally, Chris comes upon his long lost partner… Jill. What will happen next? Tune in next time for the conclusion to Chris's drama… **


	18. Unwanted Discovories

**Disclaimer: I really hate re-doing this EVERY freaking chapter, BUT it has to be done. And again let me remind you: I DO NOT own RE… but I wish I did…**

**It's a bit upsetting how short the last chapter was… I guess it was my lack of interest. No, it wasn't that it was just… I can't believe I'm saying this but I really didn't feel like writing! Now I do… but that's now, and that was then. But, I'm listening to Marilyn Manson's 'If I was Your Vampire Instrumental version,' very chilling but I love him and I love to write with his songs playing at the same time. So that was a pointless ramble for all of you who read my notes up here so what kind of trouble will Rose get into in her first week of staying with her big brother the infamous Albert Wesker? Let's find out…**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 18:**

**Unwanted Discoveries**

"_**Not dead which eternal lie, stranger eon's death may die. Drain you of your sanity, and face The Thing that should not be." –Metallica: The Thing That Should Not Be**_

Rose was bored out of her mind. Albert left for a meeting around ten this morning and ever since he's been gone she just sat at the lake. He didn't take Huck which was a first, so he was lying at her feet in the sand.

"What should we do?" She asked him. Huck looked up at her and cocked his head, gaining a chuckle from Rose.

Rose desperately wanted to take the boat to that island in the middle of the lake, but it seemed like it almost freaked Albert out when she asked him about it, and he only said an entire sentence to her since that night. Albert never lied when it came to questions people asked him, but he _always_ kept secrets. He said nothing about the island; he just got up and casually walked out of the dining room.

Her mind and she were arguing about it, should she take the boat out there, or should she just leave it be like Albert would have wanted?

Rose looked at _Delores_ stationed at the dock…

"Come on Huck, we're gonna find out what Albert's been hiding over there." Rose untied the boat and made her way towards the island with Huck in tow.

XXXXX

Wesker was sitting at a table with twenty other Tricell board members. They were discussing the threat that the BSAA posed, and the best way to lure them out of suspecting Tricell. Wesker just sat in silence until a representative motioned at him.

"What do you think sir?" He asked him.

Wesker sat up and steeped his gloved fingers under his chin. "What I think? I do believe that it is your job to oversee the progress of the little band of idiots the BSAA has targeted on us. Are you saying that you want _me_ to solve this problem? That, Mr. Nelson, is not _my_ job. It is your men's job to take out all the threats that Tricell faces. Tell me, Mr. Nelson, how have your men been fairing?"

Mr. Nelson looked nervous. "My men… have not been… dispatched yet, sir."

Wesker let out a bark of laughter. "Exactly my point! You have done nothing to stop this, and now you want to lay all of your problems onto _my_ shoulders? You, my friend have made a terrible mistake… I do not take any orders from anyone, and I most certainly do not take weight of one's shoulders if they themselves have it in their power to please the situation."

Mr. Nelson sunk back into his seat. "I'm sorry sir."

Wesker scoffed. "Don't apologize, realize. Realize that you have not been doing your job! I assigned you this and you _better_ finish it. If I get wind of anymore mistakes you have made, let me tell you, Mr. Nelson, you will pay dearly for it."

Mr. Nelson nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

"Alright, may we continue Dr. Wesker?" Excella asked.

Wesker nodded. "Indeed."

XXXXX

Rose tied _Delores_ to a tree and made sure that she wouldn't float away while she was snooping around on the island.

"Come on Huckie." She called.

The two walked into the thicket of trees, Rose was looking for anything unusual. The island was bigger than it looked, and there were plants everywhere, it looked like a miniature jungle.

She suspected that there we no animals on the island, but just incase she was armed with Albert's Beretta 9mm she found in a drawer in the kitchen. Why he kept this there was beyond her, but that's Albert for ya!

Rose was searching for a good ten minutes now and she hadn't come across anything abnormal save for a few really wired looking plants. They were on long stems and were a faded red with specks of white. But the strangest thing about them was that they smelled _terrible._ To say the least, they smelled like week old dead shit. They resembled a shrunk, stinking version of a poinsettia flower.

Rose fanned her hand in front of her face. "Moving on!"

Rose and Huck were still wandering around the island, and then Huck stopped in his tracks. He was growling at something that Rose could not see, he was growling at a tall thicket of bushes with little red berries on it.

"What is it boy? You smell something?" Rose asked the dog.

As if to answer her question, a German shepherd leapt from the bush, landing in front of them. There was something about this dog that didn't appeal to nicely to Rose… this dog was _massive._ It was two times as big as it should be… its eyes were a deep violet, and it had a collar on. It was black leather and there was something engraved in white on the side, its name perhaps.

Rose pointed the gun in the dog's direction, waiting for it to leap or do something that gave her the excuse to cap its ass.

Huck was snarling at it, wolfish teeth bared, amber eyes locked on the other dog, his black fur spiked around his neck.

The two beasts circled each other, snapping and howling.

"Huck please… don't, just leave the ugly thing alone. Come on boy." Huck wasn't listing, he was bent on protecting Rose from the threat that this dog posed, and she knew he would do the same thing for Albert, and some.

She didn't want Huck getting hurt and then have to explain to Albert what had transpired. So she had no choice but to kill the thing. She wasn't great with a gun, but she could shoot nonetheless. She trained the gun to the dog's neck and capped off a single shot. The bullet connected cleanly… with a damn tranquilizer!

"What the hell Albert!" Again, one of the most handy guns and Albert just _had_ to go out and load this one with freaking tranquilized darts.

Whatever his reasons for doing so were upsetting her, but it was working. Soon the dog had dropped to the ground without inflicting any harm on Huck or Rose.

Huck backed up and stood next to her. "Good boy." She cooed.

Rose poked the dog with a stick to see if it was out, thank the lord that it was. She bent down and turned the collar around to check the writing.

Apparently, the dogs name was Ares. Then Rose remembered English class, Ares was the God of war and bloodlust.

"Albert…"

Huck was growling _again_ and Rose hoped that this time it was an innocent bunny! But what you wish really never comes true.

A black greyhound stalked out from behind a bush, head held low, ears flattened against its head.

Rose reloaded her gun and waited until it was close enough to where she knew she was likely to hit it. When it was a good ten feet away from a snarling Huck, she coughed a shot and got the dog in the stomach. This dog took longer to drop than the other one and she wondered why. It had the same type of muscle mass to it like the shepherd, but its eyes were red, like Albert's. Rose checked the collar and this dogs name was Airtimes, the Goddess of the hunt.

"Jesus… what the hell did he do to these things? I hope to _God_ that we don't run into another one of those ungodly things."

Rose and Huck were sill snooping when Rose's shoe hit something harder than the rest of the ground. She tilted her head slightly and stamped her foot on the ground, gaining a dull metallic thud. She smiled, and bent down, she wiped away some dirt and leaves to reveal a metal door in the island floor with a single handle. She planted her feet in the ground and hiked her butt in the air, grasped the handle with two hands and gave it a mighty tug. Turns out that she was being dumb and didn't need to apply that mush force, because the unnecessary force sent her tumbling backwards and she landed on her back with a grunt.

Rose rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the entrance. She couldn't see anything but a long, dark staircase leading down into what looked like nowhere.

"What the hell are you hiding Albert?"

Huck trotted down the first few steps and stopped to examine. He looked back at Rose with a curious glance and Rose placed her foot on the first step. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard heavy breathing, breathing that sounded hungry and angry. She slowly turned around.

There, just seven feet from rose was a colossal male lion. He had the same skin tone as Scar from the Lion King, and Rose always thought that, that coloring of a lion was impossible. His perfect black mane billowed in the slight breeze; his eyes were a deep violet just like Ares. Raw muscle rippled throughout its entire body, and he stood there with his chest puffed out and his giant head held high.

Huck started to bark and that drew the lion's attention closer. Rose was in shock, she had never seen anything like it and it was terrifying her.

"Shut the damn door Rose…" She told herself. The lion was just a foot away and he pounced right for Rose, letting loose a thunderous roar from his gaping maw. She slammed the metal door shut, hoping that it would keep away the lion and he would soon loose interest.

She could hear the beast snarl in frustration, barraging the door with his teeth and claws. Rose shooed Huck down the stairs while looking for a light switch. When she finally found one, she flipped it on only to reveal the longest corridor she had ever seen. It was a corridor adorned with shelves. Nothing else, just shelves. They had book and folders, files and disks. She wondered what these were and she grabbed the nearest manila folder and opened it.

It was some kind of report, and she read on.

_July 11, 1996,_

_The Bravo team was dispatched into the Raccoon forest today to investigate the homicides inside the enclosed area. _

_I have been keeping tabs on all of the members, including the ones from Alpha. I have a strange feeling that Chris Redfield is slightly aware and cautious of me. I will be sure to keep my eye on that idiot. _

_Two Bravo members are dead within fifteen minutes of landing. Alpha team is dispatched. We land in the forest and were attacked by a pack of Cerberus. Only I know why they were here. We reached the mansion, just as I had planned, Chris, Jill, Barry and myself were the only ones to survive. We split up._

_I killed Enrico… he knew too much about Umbrella and my involvement. I then blackmailed Barry and used him to do my dirty work. He lured Chris and Jill to the basement, and I unleashed the Tyrant. _

Rose flipped the page, and there were spatters of blood on this one. She continued to read.

_I awoke fifteen minutes later… I feel alive, I feel unstoppable. I don't have much time, and I will dispose of this facility and everything along with it. It is time to abandon the sinking ship that is Umbrella._

_-AW_

"So that's what you were up too…" Rose said as she put the folder back in its spot. She checked her cell phone. It was 2:12… Albert said he would be back by five. She rummaged through some tapes and found one that struck her interest. The tape was labeled LT. What that stood for, she had no idea… but she was going to find out.

Climbing the stairs with Huck, she turned out the light and opened the door. Rose peered out, looking for the lion. He wasn't there, they were in the clear.

"Come on bud." She called. Her and Huck emerged from the hidden storage room and made their way back to the boat.

They didn't run into the lion, but the two dogs were gone from where Rose tranquilized them.

She sailed back to the shore and docked. She and Huck stepped into the house and Rose made her way into the living room.

She turned the TV to the right input and fed the VCR the tape.

_Thank god Albert has a DVD player AND a VCR._ She thought.

When the image appeared on the screen, Rose sat in front of the TV and watched the unsteady video camera footage.

"_Hold it still."_ She knew that was Albert's voice.

"_Ok, just let me put it on the tripod."_ Rose wasn't familiar with this voice. It sounded older. _"Alright, we're good."_ The man spoke again.

"_Test subject Lisa Trevor, age 7. Lisa hosts the Type-B of the Progenitor Virus, and her mother Jessica Trevor hosted Type-A of the Progenitor Virus. Jessica Trevor was killed last night because she showed no reaction to the 'treatment'." _ Albert spoke to the camera.

The video went black for a good thirty seconds, and then the picture returned to the screen. This time, the young girl known as Lisa, looked like she had mutated with the virus. 

Albert spoke again; he wasn't wearing sunglasses, which told Rose that this was recorded days maybe months later on the same tape. And he looked slightly older.

"_Lisa mutated with the virus, and discovered evidence about her mothers death, thus, causing her to slip into a state of mild insanity. She escaped last week and killed seven men, all of them sharing the same gruesome fate. Observe."_

Albert turned to a protected room housing a mutated Lisa and what looked like a man. The man was crying and begging for his life, but Albert ignored him. Lisa screeched and was upon the poor man in a matter of seconds. She grasped his face with the vice grip of her right hand… and pulled. The man's face was stripped cleanly from him, and Lisa plastered it to her own. It looked like there were many other faces on her face, all men.

"_Lisa will continue to serve as a human test subject here at the Umbrella facility in the Arklay Mountains."_ The camera went black.

Rose thought it was over until the picture returned and Albert was standing in front of the protected room.

"_Lisa is able to survive all of our tests, no matter what the potency of the implanted virus or the parasite. We injected the NA-a parasite six hours ago, and surprisingly, Lisa not only overcame the specimen, she adapted to it. Absorbed it if you will, this is a major breakthrough for Umbrella."_

The picture went black and the video stopped for good. Rose checked her cell. It was 3:40. Rose needed to get this back before Albert got home.

She returned to the boat with extra darts just incase they ran into the two dogs… or the lion.

When they reached the island, Rose tied the boat and traced her steps back to the door in the ground. She quietly opened it and let Huck go in first. She walked to the shelf where she found the tape, and replaced it just as it was and headed back up the stairs. When the door was closed, Rose turned around… only to face what she feared the most.

The lion was on the other side of the door, standing like she last saw him. Huck snapped and growled, which only angered the beast. He took a giant step forward and Rose had her gun trained on it. When it started to stalk closer, Rose blasted three shots, all of them hitting the lion in the sides. He roared and started to run at them with pure fury. Rose turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Huck right next to her. The lion was slowing down, the drugs starting to take their toll. When the beast was lying on the ground making strange coughing sounds, Rose stopped to catch her breath. The lion barred its teeth, and Huck spat and snarled. The creatures head lolled and it flopped on its side, dead asleep.

Rose repeated the procedure with the stick and poked him in the face. When he didn't wake up, she looked for a collar, only to find a thick, black leather band around its right back leg. The lions name was Hades, God of the Underworld.

"Of course…" Rose sighed.

When Rose returned to the house she sat on the couch and pondered if Albert really was involved with the outbreak in Raccoon city… was he responsible for the deaths of all those innocent people? Was her brother… really that cynical?

**A/N: Wow! This one was long! I had fun writing this… I thought I'd test Rose's wits against Wesker's new army. Next chapter up soon! We're almost to 20 chapters! Read on! R&R!**


	19. Animal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE**

**I'm going to get into a Chris and Sheva chapter for chapter 20 because that one is gonna be super important, NOT that the other ones aren't its just a bit MORE important. So, will Rose get a chance to go back to the island… will Wesker find out about her little snooping adventure?**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 19:**

**Animal**

"_**I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside, somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself."- Three Days Grace: Animal I have become**_

"Albert! Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you!" Rose tried to straighten her brother out. He came home and said he wasn't feeling all too well, he stumbled over to the stairs and just started freaking out. He smashed two vases and the TV.

"Call… Ex- cella… _now_!"

Rose didn't know who this Excella woman was, but she supposed that whoever she was, she could help her brother. Rose took Albert's cell phone and rummaged through the contacts until Excella's name came up and she hurriedly pressed the green phone button.

It only had to ring twice until she picked up. "Yes Albert?" She questioned with a seductive Italian accent.

Rose gave the phone to him.

"Excella… bring a case of my serum to the house… _immediately_." Wesker hung up and made his way to the couch.

"Albert… are you ok? What's going on?"

Wesker roared and brought his fist down onto the coffee table, splintering the black wood clean in half. He spun around and smashed a lamp, and then threw it into a wall.

"Al! Calm down!" Rose demanded.

_**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal.**_

Wesker threw his sunglasses to the floor, successfully cracking them. His feral snarls sent chills down Rose's spine. He crouched low like an animal stalking its helpless prey, and curled his fingers into a claw-like style. He snarled like a wolf and laughed like an insane man.

"Albert! Knock it off your scaring me shitless!"

Wesker laughed cynically again, looking at Rose with his demon eyes. Rose pointed her gun at him.

"Don't make me cap your ass bro! I don't wanna!"

Wesker circled Rose, still crouched over, his eyes now burning with hate.

"Albert…" Rose pleaded.

A sudden knock on the door made Wesker snarl, and Rose ran to it.

A tall, tan woman in _very_ short black dress was at the door. Her hair was in a tall bun, and she had a briefcase in her hand, and her boobs… Rose had to hold back her laughter with every fiber of her being. They were like BAM! Out there!

Excella walked right passed Rose and headed for Albert.

Wesker snarled, and tried to speak.

"I need you to hold him down." Excella said.

"What! Are you out of your mind! He'll throw me into a wall!"

Excella opened the case, and pulled out what looked like a syringe filled with a deep, purple liquid. And in the middle was a black splotch of something else. "You have to do it or he'll start trying to kill one of us!"

Rose hesitated, and then ran and tackled Wesker onto the couch.

He was _livid_…

He grabbed Rose by the wrists and slammed her onto the ground, and planted his boot right into her shoulder, gaining a yelp from her. He turned to Excella and started to stalk over to her. Rose grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground and dragged him to the couch.

"Hold him still!" Excella commanded.

"I'm trying!" Rose countered. She had Albert's arms pressed against her chest.

"Ok, now hold out one of his arms." Excella told her.

Rose let one of his arms go and Excella grasped his wrist with a vice grip.

Huck was barking and whimpering. "Its ok boy, Albert just needs _intensive_ care right now…"

Rose looked down at her brother, who seemed to calm down.

Excella stuck the needle into his skin and pushed down the plunger, letting the strange liquid flow into his wretched veins.

Rose let his other arm go, and sat next to him and hugged him. "Its ok… it's over now."

_**I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied. But there's still rage inside, somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself.**_

Excella replaced the empty syringe back into the case, shut it and locked it. "Alright, he's probably going to want to sleep right now. He's never had something like this happen."

Sure enough, Wesker's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

"So… what the hell just happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't think that you are in the authority to ask that question." Excella snapped.

"Excuse me? I happen to be Albert's _sister!"_

Excella sighed. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he had family anymore. Let me explain. Your brother needs a daily dose of a special serum he created to keep the viral balance of his 'super human abilities.' He calls it PG67A/W. This he must take one shot everyday to maintain this balance. He obviously ran out and didn't notice."

"Oh, so that's what I saw him doing the other night. Huh, I would have never guessed." She turned to Excella. "Rose, Rose Wesker." She held out her hand.

Excella shook it firmly. "Excella Gionne."

The two women sat in silence until Excella broke it.

"So, you're his sister? Like I said, I thought all of his family was dead."

Rose shook her head. "Nope, I'm all Albert has left." She looked at Wesker and moved a piece of stray hair from his face.

"Sad… well, your brother's a very busy man. I don't think he has time for family." And with that, Excella exited the house.

Rose was taken back by her little statement. "I hate her already!"

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me. No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal.**_

XXXXX

It wasn't until the next day did Wesker wake up.

He walked into the kitchen and Rose was cooking breakfast… or was it dinner?

She turned to him and waved. "Hey bro!"

Huck ran up to him, tail wagging happily. Wesker bent down and petted his head.

He leaned up against the door frame. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine-ish. You crashed after your little 'incident' and slept the whole night on the couch."

"Did I… hurt you?" Wesker asked with a sad look.

"Not really. Well, you slammed me into the ground and then almost crushed my shoulder with your boot, but other than that all's you gave me was a wicked bruise."

Wesker remembered Rockfort… and Claire… pressing her down to the ground with his boot.

"Hey, you ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah… just remembered something."

"Well, you want something to eat? Any coffee?"

Wesker nodded. "I'll have some coffee."

Rose brought up his coffee and sat down at the table. "Sit down bro."

Wesker did as he was told and sat in the chair across from her. "So I gotta ask… is it true? Did you really kill all of those people?"

Wesker took a sip of his coffee. "Yes… I have killed many men. Innocent or not, I have killed and I will tell you one thing, I do not regret it. Death and I will always be there to bring down the hammer, Death and I will _always_ be waiting until the day we take your life the way we see fit."

"Jeez… I never knew you thought of it that way." Rose said as she took a sip of her orange juice. "So, S.T.A.R.S… what did you do about them?"

"My job at the RPD was a clever cover up. While I worked there, I was feeding Umbrella information. When the incident in the Raccoon forest occurred, Umbrella didn't want me to dispatch S.T.A.R.S. into the forest, but we had no choice. Bravo team landed and was instantly wiped out. So, it was Alpha teams turn. I planned to eliminate all of the members and then make off with the battle data of the Tyrant, dispose of it, and then dispose of the mansion. But as you know, my plans were foiled by Chris, Jill, and Barry."

Rose nodded. "And then… you died."

Wesker took another sip of his coffee. "Correct. I awoke fifteen minutes later, just as I am now. Better, stronger… everything a man could ever wish for. And then some."

_**Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. **_

Rose looked sick. "Those hands… are covered in blood. Covered in what you call 'a necessary action.' What the hell is going through that crazy mind of yours when you kill a man?"

Wesker chuckled. "When I stare down at a man whom I'm about to kill, I see the absolutely horrified look in his eyes, they way they fill with tears. I listen to his sobs, his raspy voice begging for mercy. I drink in the smell of his fear, his… his shame I suppose. I let him take his last look at the world he once sought to live a great life in. And then… I give him the cold sole of my boot. When I see a man's skull cave in by the means of little pressure… its makes me smirk. It makes me feel like I have done this wretched world some good."

Rose slammed her glass onto the table. "You sick bastard! What happened to the Albert Wesker I knew?"

"There was never the Albert you knew. It was all a hoax Rose! My life was planned out for me since the day I was born! And I was to follow that map until the day I died. But I went astray… and I burned my past and lit a new future, a future where I eradicate hate and suffering."

Rose gaped. "So… your life is literally a lie? And you think that by killing other people is going to solve your problems, is going to help you erase what you never wanted to be?"

Wesker shook his head. "Not erase, renew. I don't want to forget what once was, I want to save that and use it to be better. I need to stave off of it to remember that what I do, I do for a cause. A cause in which everyone who deserved it benefits."

Rose stared at him for a brief moment and then leaned over the table and slapped him. It echoed cleanly through the kitchen. Wesker didn't even flinch. "You disgust me…"

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell.**_

"I always wondered if you were really this evil. And now I know why the call you a murder, a traitor, and the Devil. Now I realize that no one, not even yourself can help you. You're so fucked up, you're drowning in it. You're just too scared to surface and take karma's hard bite in the ass. That's all you are… afraid."

**A/N: Well Rose just told Wesker off… she spoke her mind to him, which many people don't live to tell about. Lol, so she is in a fury, what will Wesker do to get her back on his terms? Or will he even bother? Tune in next time for the next heart-stopping chapter of The Day That Never Comes!**


	20. Irving

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE**

**YAY! WE HAVE FINALLY BROKEN 20 CHAPTERS! SO GO OUT AND BUY YOURSELF A BEER! Well, not really because I'm sure most of you who read this are underage… except you mom. Lol, ok well I want to thank all of you for your endless support and reviews, they mean so much to me and I feel grateful that I have people like you to give me that extra push to continue! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL! –Blackwolfindy87**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 20:**

**Irving**

"_**This is dangerous. Open up your head, feel the shellshock. This is dangerous. I walk through mindfields so watch your head rock." – Prodigy: Mindfields **_

"Sheva, you know where the mines are?" Chris asked as he reloaded his pistol.

Sheva nodded. "Past the station, not too far from here, follow me."

Chris kicked open the door, leading right out to the station. They weaved in between carts, trying not to be spotted.

They rounded a corner, silent as ever. Suddenly, a dog jumped for Chris's throat, teeth bared, and snarling. Chris blew it away with his shotgun, and killed the other dogs.

"Watch it! They're here too!" Sheva yelled.

Chris used a ladder to climb up onto the roof of a cargo train. "We got company!" Chris fired away at the villagers that were on top of the trains. Jumping from train to train, giving a safe distance between him and the villagers.

The two found a walkway and used it to get down on the tracks. They walked about twenty yards down and then found a switch to activate an elevator of some sorts.

The elevator led the pair to the mines. They were dark, dank and damp. There were constant sounds of dripping water and the scuttle of some animal.

"Grab that lantern." Chris said. "Stay on your toes… I don't know what's down here."

Echoing voices filled the mines as villagers came out from other corridors. Chris used his shotgun to blow them away.

"I need that light!" Chris yelled.

"Well I'm trying to shoot at em too! And I can't hold a gun and a lantern at the same time!" Sheva yelled back.

Chris blew away the remaining villagers. "Here." Chris handed Sheva a foot of rope. "Tie it to your belt. That way we can see, and you can use the gun at the same time."

Sheva started to tie the lantern to her belt. "Good idea."

"Ok, we're in the clear, lets keep going." Chris ordered.

The two were walking in the dark for who knows how long.

"I think we're lost…" Chris said.

'Look! Up there, a light!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Alright!" Chris cheered.

There was a steel gate dividing out the other half of the mines.

"We gotta get this door open so we cant get outta the shaft, use that wheel right there, I'm pretty sure that's what we gotta do." Chris said.

Sheva started to turn the wheel and the steel door started to lift out of the ground locks with ease. Chris ran outside to the quarry and started to turn the outside wheel so Sheva could get through.

When that was said and done, the two looked around the empty quarry. The thing that irked Chris was that it was empty… nobody seemed to be here and that let his paranoia drop in to pay a visit.

"Why is this place so empty?" Sheva asked.

Chris walked into another mine shaft. "I don't know and I don't care. We gotta keep moving."

When they entered the shaft, the echoing sounds of angry villagers raced through the mine.

"Looks like we have _more_ company." Chris yelled. "Sheva, take out that propane drum!"

"Gotchya!" Sheva trained her pistol on the drum, and then gave it two caps until it exploded into a fury of scorching flames.

"Good work." Chris complimented. "There, let's take that elevator."

The two stood in the elevator as it slowly brought them out of the mines.

The elevator led them to an open dirt lot with a single house.

"Irving should be close. Delta team said that he was a bit passed the mines." Chris mentioned.

"Let's check that house." Sheva suggested.

The two climbed the metal stairs, guns pointed ahead of them.

"This has gotta be it…" Sheva whispered.

"Alright on three…" Chris whispered back.

On three, Chris kicked down the door. "Freeze!" He yelled.

Irving tried to pack up whatever he had on a table. "Oh shit…" He muttered. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two.

"So you must be Irving." Sheva said.

"Wow, perceptive aren't 'chya?" Irving mused.

"You think this is a joke?" Sheva demanded. "You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

"Oh I'm not like them." Irving said, waving his pistol around. "I'm a business man with standards."

"Drop the weapon!" Chris demanded.

Irving pointed his gun at Chris. "Or… how 'bout you drop yours."

No one dropped their guns.

Suddenly, a cloud of fog rolled in, making Chris and Sheva instinctively drop for cover. The fog was making everyone cough, and then the sound of shattering glass filled the room. A black cloaked figure with the French doctor's mask on dropped through the broken window and grabbed Irving around the waist.

The figure dragged Irving to the window and he laughed mockingly. "Suckers!" He laughed before he rolled out of the window.

The fog soon settled. "Shit!" Chris yelled.

Sheva ran to the window where Irving and the cloaked stranger escaped.

She and Chris looked for the two.

"Great…" Chris muttered.

"Looks like Irving has a partner." Sheva said.

"There must be something here that he didn't want us to see." Chris said as he walked toward the desk. He started to flip through the files Irving left behind.

"What is it?" Sheva asked.

"Look at this." Chris said, holding up a file with a map and a few photos.

"The oilfield… that's in the marshlands." Sheva stated.

Chris turned on his radio. "Delta team, Chris here, we located Irving but he got away."

Josh's voice came through the radio.

"_Do you know where he went?"_ He asked.

"We think he's heading for an oilfield in the marshlands." Chris answered.

"_Ok, I'm sending the team out there now. I need you two to make your way back to base."_

"Roger that" Chris said and then cut the connection.

**A/N: Ok, this one is short too… huh, is it strange how the Chris and Sheva chapters are getting… shorter? You tell me. Drop me a review! Next chapter up soon! I always say that don't I... Spiky bitch! Inside joke…**


	21. Apologies and Malls

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Chapter 21! I'm so happy that this has actually gotten somewhere! I wanna thank so many people for the favorites and reviews, also on my other stories. Thank you so much! So here I present to you… chapter 21!**

**The Day That Never Comes:**

**Chapter 21:**

**Apologies and Malls **

"_**How much deception can you take? How many lies will you create? How much longer until you break? Your minds about to fall…" – Muse: MK Ultra.**_

Rose hated apologizing. It wasn't in her… nature. When she slapped Albert and then told him off, she just went upstairs and cried. She hadn't said a word to him for days. He would spend his lonely hours in the lab, at meetings, sailing by himself, driving by himself. He didn't take Huck with him anywhere, and it was really starting to get to the poor dogs head.

She didn't like it when he was unnaturally silent, it irked her when he took his dinner into his office, and it also made her guilty when she would walk past a bathroom only to find him staring at himself in the mirror, a sad expression on the man staring back.

So after four long days of an incoherent Albert, she manned up and decided to talk to him.

She walked down the winding staircase of his mansion and looked around the living room. She entered the extension and found her brother sitting in front of a large aquarium.

_I didn't know that he had one of those…_ Rose thought.

She stood in the threshold; Albert's back turned to her. Huck sat next to him. Albert was dropping something into the tank. Rose walked over to Huck, and stood beside him. Albert was dropping in decent sized, live goldfish into the tank. He watched the five fish shred the poor goldfish to ribbons. The blood only made the fish crave more. Huck's eyes followed the five killers intently, and Albert dropped another fish into tank. The five killers were upon the goldfish in seconds, ripping the scales and skin away, revealing innards and bones. When they were finished, they let the bones sink to the sandy bottom.

"Serrasalmus Rhombeus." Albert said, breaking the silence. "Also known as the Black Piranha. Beautiful creatures they are… they way they hunt in packs… it's phenomenal." Rose watched as he dropped the last goldfish into the tank, and just as before, the piranha's devoured it in a matter of seconds.

"Albert… you know I didn't mean any of that stuff. I was just upset, and to tell the truth a bit awed. But I just wanna say sorry for, you know… slapping you."

Wesker turned to her. "Rose, I don't think that you should be the one apologizing. I messed up. I messed up before this, reality hurts, I know that, but everything I told you was true, because I don't lie. I need to apologize to you because I revealed a side of me that you weren't ready to know yet. And it will scar you just as it has scarred me."

"Well… I accept your apology, but I think you should accept mine too, just to make me feel better." Rose smiled.

Wesker stood up and hugged Rose. Rose had never gotten a hug from Albert, ever, so it was a bit strange. What she said next she should have hit herself for saying it, it was so stupid.

"You smell good."

Wesker held her at arms length. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Thank you?"

"I just… ya, I don't know." Rose stammered.

"I get it, it's alright." Albert said.

Rose pointed to the tank. "So when did you get those?"

"I was out yesterday and I happened to walk past a pet store. I saw these fellas in the window, so I bought them, simple as that." Wesker said.

"Pretty neat, do they need live food?"

"No, I just enjoy watching them feed on live food."

"Sicko… so, I'm gonna go for a drive. I met this girl at the mall the other day, she's pretty sweet. Wanna tag along?"

Wesker sighed. "I suppose, I have nothing better to do considering that Excella has taken the Chris Redfield matter into her own hands. I don't really have to worry about that little shit right now."

"Sweet, so what about Huck?" She said, pointing to the dog, still watching the fish.

"I have many ways to get him into many places." Wesker said, smirking.

Wesker locked up and then he, Huck, and Rose stepped into the driveway. Rose unlocked _Veronica_ and then sat in the driver's seat. Wesker pulled back the passenger seat so Huck could climb in and then took a seat himself.

"Off we go!" Rose yelled. She started the engine, the car roaring to life.

"You like it?" Wesker asked.

"I fucking love it!" Rose stated as she sped down the driveway.

When the three were at the mall, Wesker let Huck out and replaced his leather collar with a police dog tag.

"Clever." Rose smiled.

They entered the mall and waited by a store.

"So, who are we meeting again?" Wesker asked.

"A friend of mine, her name is Emma." Rose said. "Look, there she is!"

A woman about the same age as Rose hugged her. She had long brown hair that went passed her shoulders; and her eyes were a stunning hazel. She dressed similar to Rose, jeans and a tank top. The tank top had a small skull and cross bones on the right strap. Her grubby Vans were black and white checkered, and she had a wristband on that said BITE ME.

"Al, this is Emma Grady, Emma, Albert." Emma shook his hand and smiled.

"Charmed I'm sure." Wesker smirked.

Emma pointed at Huck. "I don't mean to ask, but I noticed the dog and the sunglasses. Are you… blind? Not to be mean, I'm just curious."

Wesker chuckled. "No, I'm not. Huck just follows me wherever, and I have a high sensitivity to light." This was a lie.

"Ya, Albert has some high authority around these part, you know, Government crap.

Wesker scoffed. "It most certainly is not crap!" He turned to Emma. "I am a scientist, biochemist to be exact; you have it high up with the government when you specialize in playing God."

Emma nodded. "I see, so where are we headed?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno, I guess we could just string along until we find something interesting."

"So you just dragged me along to play bodyguard?" Wesker complained.

Rose shrugged. "Well if you want to, be my guest! We can be all like; 'we're all badass because we have a bodyguard and a vicious dog!'"

Emma pointed. "But, that dog doesn't look vicious, and he doesn't look like a bodyguard."

Rose leaned in to Emma. "Trust me, looks are **very **deceiving when it comes to Albert, and Huck is not vicious I was just over exaggerating."

"Like you always do." Wesker mumbled.

"Hey! I do not!" Rose yelled.

Rose and Emma window shopped for a good hour, Wesker and Huck trailing behind. A few mall cops stopped them to question about Huck but Wesker flashed a fake badge and the cops moved on.

"Can we go home now?" Wesker complained.

"Ahhh ya, just hold on for a minute." Rose said.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!" Wesker barked.

"Don't complain bodyguard." Rose mocked.

Wesker grunted in annoyance.

After nothing in the stores struck their interest, the two girls said their goodbyes and parted. Rose, Wesker, and Huck made their way to the car. On their way home the car ride was silent save for the music from the radio that flowed through the car, Marilyn Manson's Mobscene. Rose loved this song.

_Ladies and gentlemen._

_We are the thing of shapes to come._

_Your freedoms not free and dumb._

_The Depression is Great._

_The Deformation Age, they know my name._

_Waltzing to scum and base and married to the pain. _

_Bang we want it!_

_Bang we want it!_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

_You came to see the Mobscene._

_I know it isn't your scene._

_It's better than a sex scene, and it's so fucking obscene, obscene yeah._

The engine stopped and so did the music. Rose parked the Camaro next to the Cadillac. With empty-shopping-bag-hands, Rose unlocked the door.

When the three were in the living room, Rose bent down and noticed that Albert has two missed calls.

She threw him his phone. "Two missed calls bro."

"Thanks." Wesker said as he sat down on the couch.

He went through the first message, a very unimportant one at that, and then listened to the second one as his eyes widened.

He called Excella back.

She answered. _"Hello, Albert, did you get my message?"_

"Yes I got your message and what do you mean 'lost them?'"

"_Well, the two wreaked havoc on the mines, and found Irving. Also, Irving left behind the oilfield files, so they are heading there as we speak."_

Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose. "The one place we didn't want them to find and they are headed there… right now."

"_Yes sir."_

"Well, there shall be no punishment involving you… you find Irving and you tell him to call me or so help me I will skin that little insolent fool alive and breathing!"

"_Yes sir, thank you sir."_

Wesker hung up.

Rose looked at her frustrated brother. "Redfield? I always knew he was the pest one of that damn team of yours."

"Well your right… he's been tracking me down since the day he figured out I was alive still. What a fool to think that I stayed dead, twice for that matter."

"What will you do when he faces you? Will you kill him?" Rose asked, barley a whisper.

Wesker looked out the window. "Yes, I'll kill him. Do you know why?"

Rose shook her head.

"I'll kill Christopher because he needs to be shown what true fear really is, he needs to understand the raw power of death. He deserves it, but many think he doesn't. When you say that no man deserves death no matter the circumstance, I say to hell with that, everyone deserves to die while I sit back and watch the world riddle away into nothing."

Rose was silent, not able to respond to Albert's deep thought about death and its work.

"The day will come and I will hold this world in my icy grip…"

**A/N: So sorry this took forever to post, I'll have a new chapter stat for you guys!**


	22. Storms In Africa

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Like I said, I'm sorry that the last chapter took so long to post, I was busy with family and the 4****th**** but at least I haven't forgotten about my beloved readers! Here you are chapter 22!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 22:**

**Storms in Africa**

"_**No day, no night, no moment, can hold me back from trying. I'll fly, I'll fall, I'll falter, and I'll find my day may be, far and away, far and away." –Enya: Book of Days**_

When it rained in Africa, it _rained_. The downpour made Wesker think better, the constant pitter-patter of the water on the roof. Wesker was in the living room typing on his laptop; Rose was nowhere to be found. Wesker thought she was in her room reading, or doing whatever Rose does.

XXXXX

Rose thought it would be the perfect time to go back to the island and dig through some of Albert's files. So she started to climb out of her window on the second floor using the vines on the side of the house for handholds. The cold rain felt a bit refreshing on her skin, but it started to get annoying. She pulled her hood over her head and landed on the ground in the backyard. She unlocked the gate, and looked around the house. Nobody here, so she jogged to the hill and climbed over. Once she was down at the docks, she untied the boat and set sail for the secluded island of Satan's Lake.

_He would name it that…_ Rose thought as she sailed quietly to the island. She brought a gun with _real_ bullets in it this time, just incase she ran into those animals again.

Once on the island, Rose tied _Delores _to a tree and made her way into the dense, dark jungle of Albert's personal mysteries.

XXXXX

Wesker shut his laptop with a click and made his way upstairs. Huck followed him stat. he walked passed Rose's room and noticed her door was shut.

He knocked softly, "Rose, you in there?" No answer.

"Hmm, must be sleeping. Well, if you can hear me and you're just being immature and not answering me, I'm taking a shower and then fixing dinner. So if you want food… It'll be done in about an hour or so." Wesker shook his head and walked towards his room and into the bathroom for his nice hot shower.

XXXXXX

Rose didn't run into the three animals named after Gods. She didn't even hear a rustle. It made her uncomfortable, but maybe she showed them last time not to mess with her. Twice in the lion's sake; she made her way down the long stairwell, she brought a flashlight as well as a backpack. Her Converse made the metal stairs thud dully with every step. Dead lights flickered and buzzed and the musty smell of paper and dust wafted throughout the entire corridor of shelves. She looked for something interesting, but then again all of it was. She found a ladder and used it to get two shelves up and pulled out a manila folder from the bottom of a CD stack.

The white sticker on the tab read: "DR. JAMES MARCUS:" Rose had heard of this man before, and sometimes heard Albert talk about him. She opened the folder, and an entire report was written on him. From the looks of it, it was Albert's neat handwriting.

_Dr. James Marcus, one of the three founding members of Umbrella Corporation. He was also a brilliant scientist and was the creator of the original strand of the Tyrant Virus. _

_In 1978, Marcus created the T-Virus by combining the Progenitor Virus with the DNA of a common leech. Therefore, creating the T-Virus, after this discovery, the research later led to the start of the G-Virus. Spencer became increasingly paranoid of Marcus and kept him on close watch. _

_Later that same year, Marcus took a break from his research and took to two of his most promising researchers, myself and William. He taught us how to be a responsible scientist and told us that we were the only people he trusted. _

_In July, Marcus was to present William and I to the board of Umbrella, but Spencer intervened and shutdown the Umbrella training facility and moved all of the Tyrant research to the nearby lab in the Arklay Mountains. _

_Even though the training facility was closed down, Marcus continued to work there. During the 1980s, Marcus was all but confined to the training facility. Continuing the virus' experimentation, such as creating the first B.O.W.'s__._

_Eventually, poor Marcus' confinement took a harsh toll on him physically and mentally. He started using his own assistants as test subjects for his leech experiments. _

_Soon after, Spencer's paranoia peaked. He ordered William and me, personally, to find Marcus and assassinate him. _

_On a Monday in 1988, we stormed in, as two Umbrella Secret Service commandos gunned him down. William and I taunted Marcus… he literally bled to death as we told him all of his research was ours. We then disposed of his body in the sewage system outside of Raccoon City._

_Little did we know at the time, the gunfire hit a containment unit holding a live leech that Marcus was working with. It entered his mouth and bonded with his DNA, allowing him to slowly regenerate into something no longer human. _

_Marcus was reborn with the physical attributes he had back in his twenties. __With time, Marcus learned to control and expertly manipulate the leeches, considering them his children. Meanwhile, the assassination was kept quiet by Umbrella, particularly by Birkin and me. Spencer engaged in a little revisionist history, claiming that __he__ had discovered the T-virus and Marcus was only working on it, before being "fired" (an obvious euphemism for his assassination to those privy to it) for abusing his power._

_Later, Marcus released the leeches onto the Ecliptic Express, a luxury company train used for transporting Umbrella employees, files and B.O.W.'s. _

_-Wesker-_

Rose closed the file and then slid the ladder over to another shelf. She picked up another file that read: VIRUS INTAKE AND RESULTS:

_By far the virus is showing promising results. It has made me stronger, faster and much more deadly. __I do not doubt the end results will be perfect, the way William would have wanted. I feel a bit different, my body temperature is about ten degrees higher than that of an average human and my eyesight is highly expedient._

_I do realize that the only side effect of the virus is my eyes. They have changed from blue to a deep red and the iris' are slit like a cats. I do not however, know why it reanimated my body with no mutation. It is strange and I must delve into it further, but I have no time at the moment. The mansion is due to self destruction in fifteen minutes. _

_-Wesker-_

Rose closed the file and stuffed some CD's into her backpack along with two other files. She shut out the lights as she exited the underground room. She closed the door and turned around.

Rose's breath was knocked out of her when she turned to see all three of Albert's sick creations… Ares, the German shepherd, Airtimes, the Greyhound, and Hades, the male lion.

Rose pulled out her gun and pointed it at Ares as he crouched low and growled. He leapt for Rose and landed on her shoulder, taking her to the ground. From there he latched onto her shoulder and bit down with unnatural strength. Rose screamed and that made the dog crush more. The other animals just stood there watching, as if Ares had to prove himself to a King and Queen.

She tried to lash the dog with her other hand, but to no avail. Her only chance of releasing the dogs vice grip was to shoot it. So, throwing caution to the wind, Rose put the barrel of her gun inches away from Ares' head and fired. The dog yelped and opened his jaws to bark in agony. Rose scrambled to her feet and held her shoulder. She started to run… she needed to get far away from these monsters and get back to the boat.

XXXXX

Wesker sat alone at the dinner table, wondering where in the hell Rose was. He placed his fork down and went up the stairs to find out what Rose was up too. When he reached her door he knocked, and like before, no answer.

"Rose?" He asked as he opened the door.

It was slightly colder in here than the rest of the house, and her window was open. He padded over to the open window and looked out. A blot of lightning lit up the dim room and a clap of thunder shook the house. A cool breeze whipped around and made the sheets on the bed billow. He looked over the hill to find his boat gone… if the boat was gone and so was Rose… that means Rose took out the boat and might be in some trouble seeing that she is missing.

Wesker bolted out of the room and outside with Huck in tow. He flung open the back kitchen door and ran at full human speed over the hill. He could run superhuman, but there was no need to tire himself out if he was a good runner in general.

Wesker got to the shore, and looked around frantically for his lost sister. Huck barked sadly and looked into the water. Wesker took off his shirt and dove off of the dock. Huck barked and whimpered.

"Stay!" Wesker yelled back. Huck gave another whimper and sat down, waiting the return of his master and his master's sister.

XXXXX

Rose shot at the lion, breaking the skin, but the bullet almost looked like it was absorbed.

"Shit!"

Rose's shoulder was bleeding profusely and it hurt like a bitch. Airtimes took a chunk out of her right leg which was slowing Rose down. She couldn't keep this up much longer, about another 10 minutes and she would be a Gods feast.

Rose had three bullets left, and her three backup clips were dry. This was the part where Rose started to cry. She was going to die and Albert didn't even know where she was. She was going to die, die by a brutal mauling by animalistic beasts with the minds of freaking serial killers.

Her vision started to blur, her breath labored. The beasts were right behind her, snapping at her ankles, playing games with their helpless prey.

Rose fell… it was over. Hades stalked over to her, flanked by Airtimes and Ares. He looked down at her with the same prideful stance, the two dogs crouched low. He backed up a good three feet and crouched low, head almost touching the ground. With a horrendous snarl he pounced right for her.

Rose closed her eyes, waiting for her untimely death… but the sharp teeth and claws didn't come.

_Maybe I'm already dead…_

She slowly opened her eyes. The three monsters were still, looking at something that was behind Rose. They growled in what sounded a bit humanly apologetic, turned tail and walked off into the woods.

"Rose!" Wesker knelt down beside her scooping her up into her arms. "Rose are you ok? What the hell are you doing out here!"

Rose looked up at him, tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to know."

Wesker couldn't get mad, not right now, right now he had to get Rose home. The rain made the ground slick as Wesker carried Rose back to the boat.

He put her down once they were on board and wrapped a blanket around her. He untied the boat and sailed back to shore. The lighting was fierce, so was the thunder, the wind was quick and gusty and the water choppy. It made it harder to sail in these conditions, as well as dangerous.

When he docked, Huck was waiting happily on the shore. He jumped around Wesker and barked happily.

"Hush." Wesker whispered.

He kicked open the back door, throwing it off its hinges.

Rose was unconscious… her shoulder was ripped open, leaking blood all over his black leather couch. Her right leg was shredded at the ankle, showing the bone. This was not good, not good at all. Rose could be far from saving if Wesker didn't do something soon. He examined her shoulder only to find the bite was infested with the lethal poison that all of his beasts carried. The poison spread much like that of a Hunter. It wouldn't stop spreading without proper treatment. That treatment was long forgotten, even to Wesker. There was only one other option he could rely on… and frankly, Rose wouldn't like it…

**A/N: Tune in next time to find out what Wesker does with Rose's bite… you will be pleasantly surprised… **


	23. Beautiful Changes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**So, here is chapter 23, and I think you guys will like what I'm going to do with Rose, I myself thought it was good idea. Enjoy!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 23: **

**Beautiful Changes**

"_**When you try your best but don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."- Coldplay: Fix You**_

Wesker had Rose carefully strapped to a table in the lab under his house. The bite on her shoulder was infected beyond belief, and Wesker was preparing to save her life the old fashion Albert Wesker way.

He walked over to the table and ripped off the sleeve of her hoodie. Wesker pricked her skin with a needle, knowing the appropriate dosage and vein by heart. Rose stirred a bit, and clenched her fists.

The heart monitor didn't change speed, her breathing was still normal. Wesker smirked, it was working. He had a hunch it would, he and Rose shared the same blood, and there was no denying heritage in this either. Their parents were special as well, so even though heritage can skip a few generations, he knew him and Rose were special.

When he injected himself with the virus all those years ago, it was just a last ditch effort. It was either going to work or not. But it took the right turn and was now a part of him. Rose on the other hand… this was a full out going-to-work. It was already flowing through her veins, taking no physical toll on her. She seemed to adapt quickly, and although the changes would be noticeable soon, she was at perfect health.

Rose would need a dose of the virus everyday, just like him, to ensure her health and safety precautions. Wesker felt some warmth knowing that she wouldn't have to worry anymore. He saved her life, the best gift you could grant anyone, and now he was not alone in this world filled with pitiful humans.

Finally, the chance rolled along to have someone by his side, whom he could trust, and someone that was like him. Someone that would understand the meaning of living in the shadows, someone who would feel the same emotions as him, when he showed them. And best of all, of all the people in the world to be like him, it was Rose James Wesker, his sister that he loved unconditionally.

Wesker sat down in the chair next to the table and sighed. He took off his glasses and took a long, exhausted breath and he buried his face into his hands, groaning. He spent hours making another dose of his virus for Rose, _and _making the right dosage, making sure that it wasn't to potent. He knew she would be fine, but he found it hard to go upstairs and go to bed. He didn't want to leave her down here all by herself. So he was just gong to sleep down here for the night. No big deal, well, it would fuck up his back if he slept in the chair, but this was for Rose.

His sunglasses have been off for quite sometime, and he slid to a comfortable position in the chair, and slowly fell to sleep.

Wesker woke with a painful grunt; he sat up and cracked his neck and back. Turning over to the table… Rose was gone. Wesker's eyes flashed a worried red and he ran up the stairs.

"Rose?" He whispered. The house was dark, and Wesker reached to turn on the living room light. He flipped it on, then off again, but it seemed that the storm killed the power. Lighting lit the room, and thunder tumbled the sky.

"Rose where are you?"

He walked down the portrait hall, and stopped to look at a picture of himself. He adjusted it a bit and nodded in satisfaction. He turned a corner, and padded into a bathroom.

"Rose?" Wesker whispered again.

The bathroom was pitch dark, nothing could be seen. Wesker went to turn around but something caught the corner of his eye. There was a quick gleam of deep purple, violet perhaps. Wesker spun around and pointed his gun into the dark.

"Rose, this isn't funny, come out now. I can smell you."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Rose's voice came from the dark bathroom.

"I made you better; don't you like your change?" Wesker asked.

"No, I can't say I do. I don't want to be like this Albert…"

"I would have been burying you right now if I hadn't done what I did."

"But… I don't want this…" Rose said sadly.

"You had no choice, and I wasn't going to let you die on me."

Suddenly, skinny arms were wrapped around his waist, hot tears on his black t-shirt. Rose was crying.

"Don't cry…" Wesker pleaded.

"Thank you… I don't know what I would have done if I would've died."

"Well, you wouldn't be doing anything… you'd be dead." Wesker said a smile in his voice.

Rose looked up at him with her new eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I like your eyes." Wesker complimented.

"I kinda do too, they are… unique."

Rose's eyes turned out different than what Wesker had expected. They were a deep purple with normal irises. They weren't just like Wesker's but they were unique like his in every way.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Wesker asked.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, but its not healing up."

"Let me take a look." Wesker asked.

She pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt and cringed when the fabric brushed her wound.

"Well, I'll tell you right now, this is going to need stitches."

Rose sighed. "Fine… I hate needles."

"I know you do, but it's for the best. Come on."

The two walked back to the lab, and Wesker put on his lab coat. Rose sat on the table and kept her sleeve rolled up. Wesker washed his hands and then started to dig through a drawer. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. The room was split in two by a glass panel. By the looks of it, the glass was thick, on the other side there was a skeleton. It was a large skeleton, male, Rose presumed. Wesker came back with a surgical needle and thread.

"I'm ready" Rose mentioned.

"Ok, this is gonna sting a bit."

"Great news…"

"Just relax."

"I am…"

Wesker chuckled and walked to her side.

"Ready?"

Rose nodded.

Wesker pierced the needle into her skin and the base of her wound. Rose winced and balled her hands into fists, wrinkling Wesker's lab coat.

He began to move the needle in and out of the gash, closing it up stitch by stitch. After fifteen painful minutes, as Rose called them, he was finished. He wiped the wound off with a cloth, and bit the base of the thread. He tied it up tight and examined it.

"All done." He said.

"Ugh god… thank the freaking lord!" Rose yelled. She looked down at her new stitches and smiled. "They look beast! I have a battle wound now baby!"

Wesker chuckled. "You certainly do."

Once the two were in the living room, Wesker brought Rose some coffee and sipped his own.

"Great, the one thing I hate in this entire world… coffee." Rose stared at the steaming cup of grossness.

"Sorry, I forgot. So tell me… how many times have you been to my island?"

"Only twice, but let me tell you, not the best two experiences I've had."

Wesker nodded. "Hmm, now what did you find in the cellar?"

"Well the first trip I read a report obviously written by you about the Mansion Incident. Then I took a tape and watched it here. It was about a girl, Lisa Trevor I think. And then yesterday I read a file on Dr. James Marcus… and your report on the virus intake."

Wesker sighed. "What else?"

"Well that was pretty much it. Oh, and then I saw this strange flower, it was kind of orange with white speckles, and it smelled like dead shit."

_The Progenitor flower…_ Wesker thought.

"Well, Rose, I didn't want anyone discovering anything that I had down there, that is why I let loose the three 'island guardians.' I'm sorry that you had a scuff with them, but I don't want you going back there ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah but…"

"Don't argue it's useless you wont win; just promise me that you won't go back. It's too dangerous… and there are things down there that you can't see or I would have to kill you."

"Really?" Rose asked, slightly shocked.

"Really, really." Wesker answered seriously. "And I found what you stuffed in you bag."

Rose scoffed. "What bag?" She asked, failing to hide her sarcasm.

"This bag," Wesker said, holding up her black hiking backpack. "And the files you tried to snag."

"We're they important?"

"Only two of the five CD's were, but all of the files were extremely valuable."

"What were they on?"

"The first CD was a recorded conversation between myself and Spencer right before he died, and the second were the recorded directions on the creation of the T-virus, just incase we were to loose the notes."

"And the files?" Rose asked.

"The two files were the incomplete battle data on the Tyrant-002, and my personal file."

"You had a file about you?"

"Of course, everyone does, I managed to get a hold of it right before Umbrella fell."

"So… there is a file somewhere out there that has everything about me."

Wesker nodded. "Everything… where you've been, when you were born, blood type, all of that general information; then it starts to get serious and a bit scary. They keep tabs on all of the people you are connected with, the things you like, even your daily activity patterns. They know everything."

Rose shook her head. "Wait, who's 'they'?"

Wesker laughed. "The government you silly girl!"

"Oh… So back to me… what am I going to do? Will the government know about my little change?"

"No, they wont, I have people that keep the more personal things secret."

"Well I consider all of that shit in my file, personal!"

"Too bad." Wesker shrugged.

"I hate the government… all of those fuckers walking high and mighty… thinking they can just up and write some file about me that very creepily has everything about me." Rose muttered.

She sat up and crossed her arms. Suddenly, she got unnaturally dizzy and nauseous.

"Ok… ow! What the hell is going on?"

Wesker was at her side. "What are you feeling?" He asked quickly.

"Feels like someone is hammering my skull in… and you look _really _weird…"

Wesker placed his hands on her shoulders. "Weird like how?"

"Your pulsing… everything is pulsing." Rose reached up and grasped her head in her hands and wailed.

"Ok, I'll be right back. _Don't move!"_ Wesker demanded.

He returned with a syringe carrying a strand of his virus.

"Ok, this is gonna burn like a bitch." He injected her in the neck and drained the syringe.

Rose winced and lashed out, punching Wesker square in the jaw with inhuman force. She screamed and her eyes burned a purple red. And as fast as it began it was over, and Rose's world faded into a black oblivion…

**A/N: I hope you guys like what I did with Rose, I thought it would be a nice adjustment, but she's still her old, cocky self! Next CH. Up soon!**


	24. Wrath of the Gods

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**So I didn't feel like writing until my cat bit me on the nose and then meowed, so I assumed that what he was trying to say was: "get off your lazy butt and write! You have people out there that are COUNTING on you to make their day with your story… jeez and I thought I was the one slept for 6 hours a day" – Love Gandalf. And it's true; I love you guys too much to stop now!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 24:**

**The Wrath of the Gods**

"_**Thunder and lightning, the Gods take revenge. Senseless destruction, victims of fury are cowardly now. Running for safety, stabbing the harlot to pay for her sins, leaving the virgin, suicide running as if it were free. Ripping and tearing." –Metallica: Metal Militia**_

Blaring heat was the cause of Chris's headaches. Blaring heat was the cause of Sheva's muscle cramps. It made Chris a little woozy, it made Sheva dehydrated. There was nothing more than the two hated more than heat and natives. Sick heat and livid natives.

Chris hated dogs too; he was more of a no-animals-allowed-within-ten-feet-of-me guy. He never liked dogs, but his annoyance of them grew into a sort of fear. He was thirteen when he was literally mauled by two German shepherds that lived across the street. The two dogs, Larry and Moe, were never vicious towards Chris, or anyone for that matter. It wasn't until one day, much like this, that Chris's mind was changed for the rest of his life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chris was walking home from school; Claire had to stay after for soccer. Once on his street, Chris casually walked passed the Johnson's house; __Mr. and Mrs. Johnson__ were crotchety old folk that had two German shepherd's, Larry and Moe. Moe was one of the nicest dogs Chris had ever met, but Larry on the other hand was not. Larry was an older dog and a dog of… standards I guess you could call it. It always looked as if Larry made Moe do his deed of being the dog. Larry was rarely seen by the Redfield's or anyone in the neighborhood._

_But nonetheless, Moe and Larry were dogs, just simple, sleepy dogs. Chris had his walkman playing, not paying any heed to his surrounding. What he didn't see coming, he would wish he had. _

_Moe trotted through the yard, barking at Chris. He snarled and spat like he always did. Larry joined in, playing the same game. Chris scoffed and kept walking, paying no attention to the two dogs. _

_In a split second, Chris had the instinctive look back into the Johnson's yard. Moe and Larry weren't there. He suspected that the two dogs gave up and padded back into their musty home. _

_Chris continued to walk home, his house within visual contact. The battery in his walkman was dead now, wrapping it up and stuffing in into his back pocket. Growling filled his ears, unfriendly growling. He turned around only to find Moe and Larry, crouched low, drooling. Fear was racing through Chris at a million miles, Moe jumped out, snapping Chris in the ankle, latching on with a __death grip__. Larry followed soon after. He was on top of him, holding him down with his sheer size. He lashed out, crushing his jaws around Chris's throat. _

_Chris's screaming was cut short by Larry's vice grip. He whipped his arm around the dog's neck, trying to move him off, Moe still biting into his leg. Larry removed his jaws from his throat and moved to his wrist, crushing it with pure power. This was now a matter of life and death, there was no one around but then something amazing happened. A single gun shot rang through the air, and there was Mr. Johnson himself, brandishing a polished rifle. Larry fell to the ground, dead, with blood covered teeth. Moe ran down the street, and Mr. Johnson raised his rifle and capped the dog square into the spine, killing him on the spot. Chris cried and winced holding his wrist and then his ankle. Blood dripped through his clasped hands, pain lacerated up his entire body. _

_Mr. Johnson made his way to his side, bending down and inspecting Chris's wounds in silence. Chris could here police sirens in the background and yelling neighbors as well. _

_Police officers arrived at the scene and started to calmly question Chris and Mr. Johnson. _

_Chris was rushed to the hospital, his mom and dad there soon after, Claire in tow. He needed thirteen stitches in his ankle, twenty-five in his wrist and three on his throat. He was in a wheelchair for a few days and then started to use crutches. Moe and Larry were put down without a word and no one else heard of them again. But it wasn't until the Redfield family dog, Autumn, died a summer night and was buried the next day, did Chris see what had almost ended his life. _

_Chris was walking through the pet cemetery, glancing at fallen pets, and ironically came across a single grave. LARRY JOHNSON. MOE JOHNSON. Two dogs with the hearts of warriors. _

_Chris smiled and ran a finger over his scar on his wrist. He ran back to Autumn's grave and plucked a red rose from the holder and made his way back to Larry and Moe's grave. He placed the red rose at the head of the stone and smiled one last time._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

There was no reason to hate a dog, Chris did for a while, but then understood that Larry and Moe just taught him how to fear, and sometimes fear was actually a good thing.

He and Sheva were walking along a dirt road, no natives in sight, which was a good thing. The two were playing 'would you rather.'

Chris pondered. "Would you rather not shave your legs for a consecutive 90 days… or eat cow liver for 4 weeks?"

"Ok, both of those are fucking sick… the cow liver I guess."

Chris laughed. "Ok, your turn."

"Would you rather wake up to find irremovable D cup boobs, or that your 'tenders' have disappeared?"

"Well shit… uh I guess the boobs. But do I find my 'tenders'?" Chris said air quoting.

"No, you don't find them."

"Then the boobs…"

"I have humiliated you!"

Chris shook his head. "Whatever. Try this one! Would you rather have every single hair plucked off of your body… or have every fingernail ripped clean off?"

"Ahhh! That's disgusting! The hair! The hair!"

Chris laughed. "That's what you get!" Then Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

Sheva tapped his shoulder. "What do you see?"

Chris pointed down the road. There, about 200 yards away was a massive lion. He had the coloring like Scar from Lion King… and he was enormous, much bigger than any lion Chris or Sheva had ever seen.

"Look…" Sheva pointed. A few feet away from the lion were two dogs… big dogs. The first was a Greyhound and the second a German shepherd.

The three animals stalked closer to the two, eyeing them closely. "Look at their eyes" Sheva whispered.

"Yeah… they look purple… and I think the two dogs have collars on but I can't tell with the lion."

"Yeah, but look at that, there's a band around the lions back leg."

"Ok, just be careful, they might not bother with us but who knows."

The two continued to walk along the road, stealing glances at the strange animals.

"Ok, if you had one gun and two bullets and you were in a room with Adolf Hitler and Justin Bieber, would you rather shoot one or the other?"

"Chris scoffed. "I would shoot that Bieber fag twice god damnit!"

They pair were now walking right passed the three animals, laughing. The dog's eye balled them and growled, but Chris pointed his gun in their direction.

Chris smiled, but suddenly it was wiped clean off his face. The greyhound pounced on Chris's back, sinking its teeth into his shoulder. Chris screamed, moving his hands to his shoulder. The other dog went for his other shoulder, clamping down.

"Do something!" Chris yelled as he bit the greyhound's ear, making it whimper and jump off. It circled around him and the shepherd jumped off and joined, the lion looked content as it observed his soldiers. Sheva shot at the greyhound with her Chicago Typewriter, gaining a whine from it, but the bullets just seemed to sink into its skin.

"Sheva, start running to that watering hole over there, I have an idea!"

"Roger!"

"Come on you sick sons of bitches!" And with that, Chris started to run towards the hole.

When Chris reached the edge, he dove right in. They greyhound followed. It pounced into the water swimming fast for Chris.

Sheva kept the shepherd at bay with her Typewriter.

Chris and the dog were thrashing around in the water, the greyhound had Chris by the thigh and Chris had a tight grip on the dogs shoulder, and then his little idea fell into place.

He plunged the dogs head into the water, pushing it down further and further. The dog thrashed around uselessly. It fell still and limp and Chris pulled its head out of the water. The dogs tongue lolled out of its mouth, eyes closed.

"It's obvious that bullets don't work, we need to heighten the death stakes here. So put down the gun and get your ass in the water!"

Sheva nodded and dove in.

"Looks like our little fans have names. This one, her name is Airtimes, isn't that the Goddess of the hunt?"

"Yeah it is…"

"Ok, get ready, he comes her little friend."

The shepherd flung itself into the water and jumped at Sheva, latching onto her shoulder.

"Holy shit… hold on!" Chris ran to the dog, grabbing its jaws and prying them open. He flung the dog off of her shoulder, and continued to open the dog's jaws. There was a wet snap as Chris broke its jaws in two.

"Is it dead?" Sheva asked.

"It better be… check it out, its name is Ares. I know that God anywhere, he's the God of war."

"Ok, two down and the big guy left."

"Alright here's the plan, I'm gonna sharpen a stick or something thick and of that nature. I need you to distract it, keep it from chewing me and spitting me out. Then we go from there!"

Sheva raised an eyebrow. "Your just making this up as we go aren't you?"

Chris nodded. "Pretty much."

"Let's go then!" The two waded out of the water and Chris went for a dead tree. Snapping off a straight enough branch and started to shave away the head of the branch with his combat knife.

The lion started to circle Sheva, head held low, growling softly. Sheva kept her closest eye on the monster lion, gun pointed wherever it moved. The two circled like that, never taking eyes off each other.

Chris was halfway through sharpening the branch; he needed this to work because he was running out of ideas. Hopefully this _would_ work. The tan wood shavings falling fast at his feet, he was sweating. He wanted to check on Sheva but he had no time, the more time he wasted the more likely Sheva would end up as cat food.

"Almost there…" He muttered to himself.

Sheva had blasted four bullets into the lion, only to have them absorbed. The lion's eyes never left Sheva, its white teeth bared fully. It made its move and pounced right for her, an immense roar ripping through the sky.

"Chris hurry up!"

"Hold on just three more minutes!"

Sheva wasted an entire clip on the lion, clearly slowing it down. The lion landed on its side, growling and kneading his claws into the soft dirt. If Chris didn't hurry his ass up, now… Sheva would be a meal for this livid beast.

The lion flicked his tail, lashing a huge paw to intimidate her.

Sheva shot at the lion with her pistol, but that only angered him. He crouched low, head touching the ground, his tail flicking, nostrils flaring. With a singe and powerful push he sprung into the air, arms and paws outstretched armed with deadly claws. Sheva closed her eyes, and sucked in her last breath of lovely earth air.

Chris came between the lion and Sheva, as if slow motion had taken over gravity. The beast's maw opened wide, teeth flashing. Chris smiled and plunged the perfectly sharpened branch into its mouth, piercing its soft throat flash and pushing it down further. It gurgled as it hit the ground, thrashing about, blood seeping from his mouth, eyes growing pale. The thrashing stopped and the noises seized.

"Thanks… I… Holy _shit!_" Sheva stuttered

Chris chuckled. "Your welcome. You alright?

Sheva nodded. "No wounds."

"Good. Alright, what's your name pal?" Chris bent down, pulling its leg out from under its body. He shook his head.

"Hades… the God of the freaking underworld."

"You have a hunch on who did this?" Sheva asked.

"Of course I do… Wesker…"

**A/N: Ok don't get me wrong, I LOVE ANIMALS! I just thought of some crazy ways on how to kill crazy animals! **_**So don't get mad and stop reading this please!**_** Next chapter up soon, but first: I am leaving for Cedar point this Friday, and then after that I'll be in Tennessee, I might be able to post some stuff while I'm there but I don't know yet, I'll keep in touch and will probably have one more chapter up this week to sustain you guys until I get a hold of a computer. And my Birthday is on the 17****th**** and I'll be in the park all day, so I'll reply when I get a chance! **


	25. Let The Caged Bird Sing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Ok, for all I know this is going to be the last chapter for this week until I can get a hold of a computer when I'm on vacation and don't worry, if I don't I'll always have my notebooks! Here is chapter 25!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 25:**

**Let the Caged Bird Sing**

"_**Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not to late, it's never too late." –Three Days Grace: Never Too Late**_

It was still storming, and it had gotten colder in the last day. Rose was sitting outside with Huck under the front porch. She would pick rocks from the garden and crush them in her palm to sand.

Albert had been gone all day. He was at a Tricell meeting… again. But she was sure he'd be home soon. Things were somewhat more boring when he wasn't around; she missed his snarky attitude and his… well his cooking! Rose never thought of her brother as a chef kind of guy, but his food was excellent!

Huck trotted down the steps and brought her back a fist sized rock. She rolled it in her hand, flipping it over. She tossed it up and brought her fist down, smashing the rock into tiny bits and pieces. Huck barked and tried to catch the falling debris. Rose laughed at the silly dogs antics. The rain was falling hard and the air was chilly, Rose also fed the five piranhas earlier today and she named them too. The two girls were Alice and Rose Jr. and the three boys were Satan the second, Albert Jr. and Fez. Why Fez, she didn't know it just appealed to her.

The porch was now covered in pebbles of once were rocks and her and Huck waited for Albert to come home. Rose had adapted to her new self, she liked her new eyes and liked the privileges that came with this. The only thing she was afraid of was loosing her humanity… Albert holds onto his by threads.

Rose was afraid that no matter how hard she tried, all of her human emotions would fade away without her knowing. She would admit though, that being like this was neat, but Albert told her that it would take a long process on how to learn to control it. Rose did want to feel power but at the same time staying sane. She looked up when her excellent hearing caught the sound of a cars engine. She was sure that it was Albert; it was about time he got home.

Minutes later, Albert pulled in with his new black Ford F-150. The big, heavy-duty truck was perfect for someone like him. Huck ran up to him, jumping about happily.

"Sup Al." Rose greeted.

Wesker smiled and shielded his head from the rain with a black binder. He took a seat on the porch next to Rose, placing all of his paperwork at his side.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Lots of shit…" Rose sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"How can you live with knowing that at any moment your humanity can just up and ditch you and you would never be able to get it back?"

Wesker chuckled.

"I don't think this is funny!" Rose barked.

"I don't find this funny either, the question just amused me. And to answer it, I just can. It's one of those situations that I could care less about. Humanity means little to me because of my choice to cast it away along with many other things."

"What else did you drain away?" Rose asked.

Wesker looked up, and then removed his sunglasses. "I threw away the majority of my emotions, and ended up with hate. So many people thought that this was the only feeling that I could feel, but others knew that I masked them, that somewhere deep down my human emotions were hiding."

Rose fiddled with her thumbs. "Have you ever… loved?"

There was a clap of thunder and the rain started to fall harder.

Wesker sighed. "Twice… twice I have been in love, and I knew it. There was Abigail… she was after the Mansion incident, but she was killed in a car accident. And then there was… there was Claire Redfield."

Rose's eyes widened. "Chris's sister? But I thought you hated the Redfield's!"

Wesker full out laughed this time. "I hate Christopher, yes, but there was no particular reason to hate Claire. I hated the fact that she was related to that self righteous fool, but she was nothing like him… and I hated that no matter how hard I tried to win her over she would always go running back to her big brother. She didn't fear me, which was very brave of her and she wasn't afraid to spit in my face and call me an evil bastard. She was beautiful in so many ways; she was so smart and just perfect. But I knew that it wasn't right so I let her go and yes, she was upset and I told her that I could never be with her, but I told her that I will _always_ be with her."

Wesker tapped his heart. "Here…" He whispered.

Rose leaned over and hugged him tight. "You know love is so bleh… but I think you did the right thing."

"Don't I always?"

Rose buried her face in Wesker's neck and shook her head. "No, you don't" She laughed.

The two sat like that for a while, admiring the rain and thunder. Rose had fallen asleep on Wesker's shoulder. After an hour, Wesker picked Rose up and carried her into her room.

Musing through paperwork was not on Wesker's like list. Huck sat by the fire, Rose was still asleep and he was sighing papers, filling reports out, and typing on his laptop, the usual.

His phone rang.

"Wesker."

"_Master, your three 'hounds' have been killed. Chris and his partner had them all dead." _The monotone voice on the other line spoke.

"Shit… understood. How did they fair with them?"

"_Chris took two bites to the shoulder, and the ankle and the girl suffered little injury. Chris has been healed and is fully capable of performing skillfully in combat once more._

"Thank you Miss Valentine. You will see to it that the bodies are retrieved and brought beck to the lab."

"_I don't know who that is anymore, Master, but yes, the bodies have already been taken care of." _

"Good, I will meet with you soon, there are some things I need you to do."

"_Yes, Master."_

Wesker hung up.

After an hour of boring computer screens and black letters, Wesker got up to make dinner.

He went upstairs to wake Rose, but found her room empty.

"Not again…" Wesker sighed. "Rose?"

He walked down the hallway and found her in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Rose…"

She turned to him and frowned. "Why?" She asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill dad? Why did you turn yourself into this? And why did you turn me into this?"

"How do you know about that?" Wesker asked.

"Because, Albert, I'm not stupid! I knew it from day one that you and dad never liked each other, but to kill him like that… and your age… how?"

"That man hated me, so I hated him back. There is no such thing as a happy ending, Rose, and your going to have to understand that. You're going to have to understand that no matter where you go, no matter how hard you try to hide from it, your fate, destiny, if that's what you want to call it, will call and you're going to have to follow that."

"This," He points at her. "This is your fate, you were meant to be like this with me. What better person to be an outcast with than your brother? I know it may seem that things are unfair right now, because it kind of is, but not to dampen the mood. The odds are stacked against us, everywhere we go we will be hated for who we are. We are Wesker's, people hate and fear us. And we are inhuman, people cower in our presence. You cannot deny your calling, I tried to avoid mine for so long and it got me nowhere. Now look at me, I'm wealthy, successful, and I have you. That's all I ever wanted, I have my own blood here with me, safe and sound."

Rose looked at him, tears trailing down her face, violet eyes sad. "You mean it?" She sniffed.

"Of course I do, I mean it. The truth hurts…" Wesker walked to her and wiped the tears from her face.

Rose flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his arm. "I love you."

Wesker chuckled. "And I love you."

It had been hours, dinner had been eaten and now Rose and Wesker were down in the lab checking on Rose's viral balance.

She sat on a table with a plain white hospital gown. Wesker wore a lab coat and gloves. He pulled out a needle and flicked it with a finger.

"You know I hate needles right?" Rose breathed.

"Yeah I know, but if you wanna live you have to take it. It'll only burn for a short time."

"Burn!" Rose yelled.

"Yes, when it flows through your veins it burns because it's working."

"No…" Rose whined.

"Yes. Alright you ready?"

Rose sighed. "I guess so just tell me when your-… OW _**FUCK!**_"

Wesker laughed and pulled the needle from her skin. "Overreacting are we?"

"Yes I am, that hurt like a bitch! Wait, I'm not overreacting!" Rose complained.

"You wanna live don't you?" Wesker questioned.

"Yes…" Rose mumbled.

Wesker smirked. "That's what I thought. All done you big baby."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Immature!" Wesker yelled as she ran up the stairs.

It had been a few hours; Wesker was asleep in the lab at his desk, head in his arms, snoring slightly. The lights were dimmed, his phone was off. He rarely slept anywhere but his room, but he was up all night writing down notes on Rose's condition.

She was healthy, Wesker knew it would work he had no doubts. But it was starting to occur to him that unlike him, Rose was having mood swings. She would be pissed at some times and just content another. But it would wear off soon enough.

_(Rose POV)_

I was driving.

It was about 3:30 in the morning, and I just felt the need to drive. Many things were running through my head, things that I wanted to avoid and things I needed to focus on. The things I desperately wanted to avoid were my paranoia on loosing my humanity. Another thing was Albert's little plan for the world, I was fully aware of his vision… and to tell the truth, it frightened me. All of those innocent people that have no choice to be who they are. I knew that only a handful of people would be successfully chosen by Uroboros. I knew that the whole world would be infected, and Albert would be king, no, God of a new age and there was no one that could stop him. All of those who would appose would die… all of them that begged for mercy would be given none.

Now the things that cheered me up were… well actually now that I think about it, there was nothing. Nothing would be able to cheer me up after the world was eradicated into nothing but superior beings. I would be lonely, I mean I would have Albert, but all of my friends back in New York would die. I didn't want him to do this but there was no way anyone, not even me, could change his mind now. Chris, he thinks he can stop Albert… I've only met Chris twice and I think he's a great guy, but he thinks he can _stop_ Albert. I love his enthusiasm and his tenacity but Chris is gonna die if he tries! I know about the beef they have between them, but honestly, I think Chris _and _Albert need to get over it. It's been what? Almost 15 years since he betrayed them? Get over it! Men…

I shook my head and kept driving. I had no idea where I was going, around the 'block' I suppose. But I'm pretty good at retracing my steps but hey, I could always call Albert.

Driving wasn't one of my favorite things to do but it made me think right. Now I wanted a Coke… do they have Coke in Africa?

Probably.

I pulled into a diner and sat at the bar. An elderly lady came to me.

"What can I get for you sweetie?" She asked with a tender African accent.

I smiled. "Just a Coke please."

She returned the smile. "Sure thing." She walked off and I examined the small diner. It was dank, and obviously open 24 hours. There was only one other person in here, a man with a coffee.

I could smell it.

The waitress returned with a glass bottle of Coke and cracked it open with a bottle opener.

"There ya go!"

"Thank you."

The woman started to turn around, but then faced Rose again.

"I'm sorry, but you look very familiar do you have any siblings?"

_Should I tell her that I'm related to Albert? Does she even know who he is? What if she flips out, then what am I supposed to do?_

My mind fought with me, but I slapped my mind in its face and spoke up.

"Yeah, my brother his name is Albert, Albert Wes- I mean Weston! Our parents are doctors in New York I'm just visiting him, he's a scientist working on some project here."

"Ah, I see I just thought you looked familiar."

The woman walked back into the kitchen.

I finished off my Coke and exited the diner. I started _Veronica_ and sped back home. This was going to be a long week… and it was only fucking Monday!

**A/N: Ok, this is the new chapter! I know that there was a bit of sappy crap in here but hey, we all love it once in a great while don't we? Eh, EH! Well, I will be on vacation for a few weeks and I'll try to get a chapter or two in, so don't worry, I didn't fall off the face of the earth, besides if it were to happen I would take all of you with me! Love you guys!**

**-Blackwolfindy87**


	26. No Need For You're Games She Says

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update, I left the file on my computer back home and just remembered that my mom was home (duh) and I asked her to send me the file. So, 25 is up and here is 26!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 26:**

**No Need for Your Games She Says**

"_**Truth and dare, peeling back the skin. Acid wash, ghost white. Ultra clean, wanna be a skeleton, clear eyes, diamond eyes."- Metallica: Purify**_

The storms have passed and the sun had returned to its blistering heat. Things were going to get really interesting really fast, Rose could feel it in her gut and she always trusted her gut.

Albert was outside and now that Rose thought about it, he had been outside all day. Doing what? Rose had no idea. She walked to the front door, peering out… no sign of her brother. She casually took a sip from her can of Coke and opened the door. Walking around the house no one in sight, Rose pressed her back to the side of the house like a spy on a secret mission. She made her way to the backyard, opened the gate and padded through the cool afternoon grass.

Rose tilted her head slightly, like a curious dog and studied the scene before her. Albert's back was to her, he was crouched low, knees almost touching his tanned face. In his right hand he was holding a stick with a crooked end; Huck was hunched low, observing whatever was over there. Rose walked to Albert's side and instantly smacked his shoulder.

Coiled in the rock garden was a _huge_ Black Mamba. Rose knew that these snakes were super poisonous and she was positive Albert knew that too. But no, he was he was calmly observing it from a _ridiculous _distance. Albert _and_ Huck were no more than three feet away from the snake. Its purple tongue flicked out and it coiled its body, warning Albert and Huck. Its black body caught the sun.

"Fascinating… isn't she?" He chimed.

Rose had to admit, it was quite beautiful, but he was playing with it!

"You're _playing_ with a Black fucking Mamba, Albert!"

"Thank you, I had _no _idea." Albert said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Rose glared at him. "Smartass…"

Wesker chuckled and then removed the glove on his right hand. He lowered his it toward the snake; it eyed him for a brief moment and then sprung for him. It latched its fangs onto Albert's hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rose yelled her eyes frantic.

But all Wesker did was hold a hand up to silence her. Huck didn't move he just watched the snake carefully. The snake had sunk its fangs deep into Wesker's hand, constantly adjusting its jaws and then released them. The snake did some damage, two deep holes with blood spilling out like little fountains, and the damage was soon healed up. The skin started to knit back together, forming a new layer to replace the lost.

Suddenly, the snake started to writhe, as if someone was pinning its head to the ground. Rose gasped as the snakes beautiful black skin faded into a sickly grey. It opened its mouth, hissing and spitting, but blood pooled from its gaping maw and stopped the sounds. Soon after the sick show, it stopped writhing and fell limp. Rose's jaw hung open and she pointed to the snake.

"Ok… what in the _**fuck**_just happened…?"

Wesker opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rose.

"You know what? No, no explanation needed! I'll just pretend that never happened! I'll just let this slide. Forgetting…." Rose made a circling hand gesture. "Now!"

Rose sighed and finished her Coke. "Good job that was super… interesting."

"Thank you."

Rose poked the snake with the stick, no movement whatsoever. "So what did you do to it?"

Wesker stood, grunting and replaced his glove. "Well, it was interesting because I had no idea what the outcome would be. But it looks to me as if the snake's venom had no affect on me, but it attacked naturally and started the process of breaking down my respiratory system, but the virus within my body acted as a self-defense and took out the venom and attacked back. So the snake was faced with my 'venom' and it easily overpowered it."

Rose nodded. "Huh… so you just thought it would be cool to let that snake bite you, but not knowing if you would be poisoned or not?" Like Albert, words bound with sarcasm.

"Yes, and look at how it turned out, I'm not dead, it is." Wesker pointed to the snake.

"Like I said, I'm just gonna pretend like that never happened."

Wesker smiled. "Well good luck with that."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and headed for the slider door.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. Excella is coming over later to fill out some things and give us a new case of our serum."

Rose's shoulders slumped. "Ugh, I _hate_ that woman! She is so gross, Albert, why here?"

Wesker shut the door behind Huck. "Because she has deep connections with Tricell, for god's sake, her and her father practically run the place."

Rose fished another Coke from the fridge. "But I thought you were in control of it."

Wesker sat at the table. "No, but I'm not too far away. All that needs to be done is Mr. Gionne needs to sign Tricell over to me… simple as that, but he is a stubborn old man and I know he won't give up that easily. Besides, Excella is a daddy's girl and won't let her father slip up that easily, even if it was me making the demands."

"I see, ok well just warn me when she gets here so I have the piranhas nice and hungry." Rose rubbed her hands together for emphasis.

"Sure, that's what I need, another dead colleague!" Wesker yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going? I need someone to talk to, Albert, I'm bored!"

"Talk to Huck! He's interesting!"

Rose heard his bedroom door shut and she sighed. She took a sip of her Coke and looked down at Huck.

"So… how was your day?"

Huck tilted his head and Rose laughed.

After a half and hour of being bored as hell, Rose wanted to know what Albert was doing. It was 6:15 and Excella would be here at seven. Rose had no intention of interacting with that woman while she was here. She was gonna feed that bitch to the fish!

It was gonna happen!

Rose walked up the winding staircase and stood in front of Albert's closed door. She knocked softly… no answer so she opened it just a bit and peered in. Albert was sprawled out on the bed like a content beast, his breathing was shallow and he didn't have a shirt on.

Rose shook her head and smiled, and realized that she was quite tired herself. She padded into the room, careful not to step on that one creaky floorboard. She made her way to the bed and pushed Albert aside just a bit. She moved some papers and books, placing them on the floor and climbed into the bed. She and Albert used to do this when they were little. Rose would get scared and Albert would let her sleep in his bed. They would talk and make shadow puppets by candle light until Rose fell asleep.

Rose missed those days, and she wished that Albert had never changed. Although he didn't come too far from what he used to be, he still loved Rose.

And she knew it.

She reached up and took off his sunglasses, careful not to wake him up. Rose saw something black poke around his shoulder and her eyebrow rose. She slid out of bed and went to the other side.

Much to Rose's surprise, there was a tattoo on Albert's shoulder. Albert had a tattoo… she never thought of her brother getting some ink.

Coolio!

Rose gasped at the intricate little designs, it was a fantastic tattoo. From the looks of it, it was a Welsh dragon, all black with a beautiful blue eye. It was sideways and snaked down his shoulder and just a bit below his shoulder blade. Its mouth was shut but had small teeth jutting out, and its two muscled arms were reared up like the famous Rampant Lion. The eye was the same shade as Albert's when he was normal. The scales were perfectly inked and the spines that ran down its back were sharpened to perfection. Its tail was curled like a happy cat and under the dragon were small black letters that read…

_He who does not fear death dies only once. _

She understood why Albert had the saying, it was true in everyway and it applied to him perfectly.

She climbed back into bed, closed her eyes and smiled. Her eyes snapped back open when she noticed something unusual on Albert's torso.

There was a huge scar that was shaped like a crescent moon, and it was whiter than the rest of his skin.

She ghosted her fingers across the scar and it was smooth, no ridges or bumpy skin.

Albert's eyes opened without hesitation and he looked at Rose.

"Did the Tyrant to this to you?" Rose asked voice no more than a whisper.

Wesker nodded. "Yes."

"So he did leave a scar." Rose chimed.

"Indeed he did, and a damn good one too." Wesker chuckled.

"Do you ever cover it up?"

"No, I don't like to. It reminds me of the pain I went through and the lessons. Lessons I can learn from and pain that I can build up from. This scar is the one thing that reminds me of what I did I did because I needed to. And I will never forget the lesson, and I will _never_ forget the pain."

"That's very manly of you." Rose chuckled.

"And Claire thought it was sexy so I never covered it up even then."

Albert and Rose shared a laugh.

There was a knock on the front door and Rose sighed. "Medusa is here…"

Wesker laughed loud. "That's what I call her too!"

Rose chuckled. "Great minds think alike I suppose."

Wesker put on his shirt and then his sunglasses and jogged down the stairs, skipping three steps at a time and then jumping over the rail when he was close enough to the end.

He answered the door and sure enough Excella was there. She was in a short purple dress with a low black necklace. And as always, the dress was low cut and her boobs were out there. Or as Rose says, BAM, out there! Her high heels were high enough and her hair was up in its signature bun.

"Good evening, Albert." She said her voice silky.

"Evening, Excella. Please, come in."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, placing some papers on the coffee table as well as a brief case.

Rose walked into the room with a bag of live goldfish, Huck right beside her.

"Hey Excella." Rose waved.

"Ah, Rose… you're still here I see. May I ask, what are those?" She asked with a disgusted tone.

"Oh, these little fellas? They're food for our piranhas. I wanted to feed them something a bit _bigger _tonight, but Albert wouldn't let me." Rose sneered.

Excella looked at Albert.

"Rose…" He muttered in a warning tone.

"No, its ok, I understand. Business is important right now, I get it." And with that she walked into the living room extension where the fish were.

Rose was in the room for a good fifteen minutes, she was feeding the fish as Albert and boob lady talked Tricell crap. Her sensitive hearing picked up the conversation.

"_She's running low on P30, you will need to make some more. I never understood how."_

"_Fine… but I want her in stasis tonight; things could go wrong if she's low on it. Her scenes could come back without it and I don't want her remembering."_

"_Yes sir… Now I want to talk about Rose…"_

"_Why?" _

"_Is she you're sister? Truly?"_

"_Yes she is do you have a problem with that?"_

"_No… well I think she is sort of a distraction and that's the last thing you need."_

"_Miss Gionne, I do not think you are in the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do. Rose is all I have left and she is going nowhere and if that bothers you you're going to have to deal with it or quit. Either one would be perfectly fine with me. Now please, I have some things to attend to and I don't want to be up all night."_

"_Yes sir."_

Rose heard the sounds of her heels and the front door shut. She also heard Albert sigh.

She walked into the living room and Albert was lying down on the couch. His arm was covering his eyes and his other was hanging off the edge.

She sat on the edge and patted his leg. "You tell her bro."

He chuckled. "I defended you, how nice am I…"

"Very, I hate that woman. Just get rid of her already.

"Oh trust me… I will."

They were silent for a moment and Rose spoke up. "I saw your tattoo. Where and when did you get it?"

Wesker laughed. "I've had that tattoo since I was eighteen. I had an old friend do it."

"I never thought of you as a tattoo kind of guy. I think its pretty beast if I do say so myself."

"Why thank you, fortunately it's the only one I have. Besides, Claire loved it."

"Claire loves everything about you, I kinda wanna meet her. She sounds neat."

Wesker sighed. "She was indeed." His voice just a sad whisper.

**A/N: Aw poor Wesker… D: **

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having a great time here in Tennessee and I've been busy sigh seeing things I didn't get to do last time. Next chapter soon. **


	27. Oil Fields

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Sorry guys, I'm skipping the giant bat part and the giant guy… I think it would take to long to write that so I'm skipping right to the oil fields. Here you are!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 27:**

**Oil Fields**

"_**Stay away from me. Build a fortress and hide your beliefs. Touch the divine as we fall in line." –Muse: City of delusion**_

That giant thing was dead.

Delta team was wiped out.

Sheva's mind wandered. "Where are you Josh…?" She whispered.

Chris stood by her. "Sheva, you don't have to do this. You can still back out."

"What about you?"

"I've got a personal stake in this."

"A personal stake?" Sheva yelled. "Chris, look around we should both get the hell out of here."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not here just for the mission."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris sighed. "A while back I received some Intel that my old partner was still alive. At first I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file from Delta team I knew for sure… Jill is still alive."

"That woman in the data file? Are you even sure that's the same person?" Sheva yelled.

"We were partners, I'm sure." Chris said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sheva shouted.

Chris looked back.

"Wait! You're not going alone!"

Chris wouldn't stop walking.

"Chris, wait!" Sheva protested.

"I don't have much time, I have to find her."

"I'm going with you."

Chris stopped and turned around.

"These are my people that are dying here."

"Are you sure about this? A second ago, you were about to cut and run."

"I can't just turn my back and walk away." Sheva said voice sad.

"There are no more orders from here on in, it's just us."

"We're partners. To the end… now let's get moving."

Chris smiled. "Copy that."

He walked to the dock and jumped into an airboat. Sheva followed suit. He started the engine and headed for the oil fields.

"What happened to your partner?" Sheva asked.

"Jill and I were perusing and man named Albert Wesker."

Chris remembered that night.

"Wesker… he was the top official with Umbrella and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then we've been trying to track him down. Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chris and Jill had their backs to a large double door. They nodded at each other and then kicked down the door. _

_The door flew open and they ran in, guns pointed in all directions. _

_Hope was lost when they saw Spencer dead on the floor and the wolf at the window. _

_Wesker turned around as a flash of lightning lit up the huge room. He smirked and his eyes flashed red behind his glasses. _

"_Wesker!" Chris shouted. _

_Chris started to fire so did Jill. Wesker moved with inhuman speed. He was dodging their bullets one by one. He was just a blur as all of the bullets were evaded. _

_Wesker was suddenly in front of Chris and grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it. Until he had him in a choke hold, he turned him around, punching him the face and then elbowing him in the ribs. _

_Chris was on the floor in seconds. Jill started to fire, but Wesker dodged all of her shots and with everyone he got closer. He grabbed Jill by the throat and pinned her against a pillar. _

_She struggled to break free and a smirked at her. _

_Chris ran up, but Wesker let Jill go and moved aside with ease. _

_Chris stared to throw punched at Wesker, but like always he dodged them. He would duck or back up, simple tactics. _

_Chris out swung himself and doubled over. _

_Wesker just smirked and allowed Chris to regain himself. _

_When he was up, Chris yet again, started to punch widely at him. Wesker caught his fist, and then his other. He released one and used the other, twisting his arm around and then catching him off guard. _

_Wesker elbowed Chris in the face, and then blinking out, reappearing delivering a wicked right hook to his face. _

_Chris kicked at him, but Wesker caught it halfway through the swing. Jill got up, firing at him. He moved out of the way, reappeared, and then pushed Chris across the room. _

_Wesker dodged bullet by every freaking bullet. He would flip in the air, and land, evading the coming led. _

_Jill and Chris attacked together this time. But Wesker swiped them away like a couple of problem mosquitoes. _

_Wesker pushed Jill aside with one hand, sending her flying into a bookshelf._

_He grabbed Chris and lifted him up in the air by his throat. He slammed him down onto a long dining table and slid him across the length. Throwing Chris off and he connected with the wall behind him. _

_Wesker walked up to Chris, clenching his gloved hands. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. _

_He smirked and pulled back his other arm in a killing strike. _

"_Let's finish this…" _

"_No!" Jill ran up to the two and tackled Wesker with her entire body through the window. _

_She tightened her grip on his torso and plummeted down the side of the cliff._

"_JILL!" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Jill's body was never found and she was presumed dead. The person in that data looked like her. I… I have to know if she's still alive."

"You two were close."

"We were partners… what about you? Why did you join the BSAA?"

"My parents were in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company."

"Umbrella?" Chris muttered.

"Yes, and I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa for a test bed for their experiments. Bioweapon's were responsible for the deaths of my parents." She looked up at Chris. "And someone has to pay for that!"

"So you joined the BSAA." Chris presumed.

"There's only so much one person can do. Even a superhero like you, Chris."

Chris chuckled. "I'm no superhero. But together, we can end this."

"Then let's make a stand for our fallen brothers!"

"Hang on." Chris barked. He was heading for a fallen roof. The airboat easily jumped it and they headed for an oil filed village.

The village was infested with infected. They were stronger than the other ones, and they had wild defense mechanisms. Chris saw some alligators, nothing big but they bothered him.

He walked out onto a makeshift balcony and watched the scene before him. There were two infected men on either side of an arch. There was a Delta team member tied by his feet and hanging upside down.

The two men were yelling their foreign tongue at the man and then out of nowhere an enormous alligator lunged out of the water and snapped the man up and fell back into the water.

The two men cheered and pointed tauntingly at the water.

"Shit…" Chris muttered.


	28. Lessons and Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**I am SO sorry that last chapter was so freaking short! I feel like a bad person! D:**

**So here is the story: I'm not a big fan of Chris but I like Sheva BUT I just… I don't know the game isn't as exciting as it used to be. I like to write some of my favorite scenes but I can't go jumping around the story. I will skip smaller parts or smaller situations but other than that I can't leave out the big, important stuff. So here is 28, and we are almost to 30! I can't wait! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 28: **

**Lessons and Regrets **

"_**And we'll be good, this time we'll get it right, get it right. It's our last chance… to forgive ourselves." –Muse: Exogenesis III**_

"You're progressing, but you're still a bit rusty." Wesker mention as he shoveled another fork-full of ramen noodles into his mouth.

Rose jumped up and preformed a perfect flip and then crushed the clay pigeon that Wesker tossed into the air with a round house kick.

"Good, now try the dashes."

Rose grunted. "I hate that, Albert! It always drains me! And, I always fall flat on my face!"

Wesker shook his head and crammed more noodles into his mouth. "Well you're going to have to learn to control that. You need to focus you're energy and let it loose in sudden bursts."

He finished off the noodles and stood up from his spot on the deck. "Like this."

He disappeared.

The grass swept under the speed, not even seconds later he was in front of Rose.

"And like this."

He was behind her instantly.

Rose laughed. "You're making me dizzy, knock it off."

Wesker sighed. "Rose, you have to take this seriously."

"I am!" She protested.

"Whatever you say, now do it before I get impatient."

Rose muttered something under her breath and then stood still. She focused her energy, just as Albert told her and then exhaled.

She disappeared and then reappeared on the deck. She laughed and looked around. "I did it! I did it without face planting!"

Wesker clapped. "Well done!"

Rose repeated the procedure and then blinked out of sight and came to a stop on the yard, bending over a bit to steady herself.

"Sweet, I think I got this down!"

"Good, now we can move on. Come here."

Rose walked up to her brother and he removed his sunglasses and looked into her eyes.

"Watch my eyes." He said. "This is a little trick I like to call the dragon's eyes. Watch closely."

His eyes were the deep red, like they always were but something was different. The outer rims of his eyes were orange and pulsing. The rims widened just a bit and then the orange took over the red.

"Ok, that's sweet! What does it do?"

"Well the color changes and it lets me see further away. It allows me to see miles after miles and my vision will pulse if anything comes close. It's quite convenient when I'm driving."

"Beast, so how long did it take you to master that one?"

"Not long." He said as his eyes melted back into their rubicund color. "But it's not easy either. Do you want to learn it?"

"Sure, but how will it come in handy when I'm fighting someone?" Rose asked, punching the air.

"Well it slows things down, so if I were to shoot at you, you would see the bullet fly at you in slow motion. Or a fist, anything you want slowed down will do so."

"Ok, teach me O mentor of mine."

Wesker chuckled. "Alright, first you need to clear your mind. Next you need to focus your energy, like always and then just channel it into your eyes."

Rose giggled. "It sounds like you're teaching me magic."

"Well, it's kinda like magic if that's the way you want to portray it." Wesker chimed.

Rose took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It kinda tickles, is it supposed to feel like that?" She asked without loosing her focus.

"Yeah, the first few times it will feel strange but the feeling goes away after three or four uses."

Rose opened her eyes.

"What do you see?" Wesker asked.

"Everything is blue, and pulsing. It kinda looks like someone shoved a glow stick into my eye sockets."

"Good now wait here."

He returned a few minutes later with a kitchen knife, and a handgun. "Alright, your first lesson with the dragon's eyes is to slow things down."

"Ok, here we go." Rose muttered, taking a deep breath.

Wesker threw the knife at Rose and just before it sliced her face, she ducked. "Ok that was instinct, not the slow mo crap!"

"You're not focusing enough. Try harder, focus more." Wesker said as he loaded the gun.

"Ok, focus, focus."

"Look alive!" Wesker shouted as he fired two shots right for her.

Rose jumped up to dodge the first shot and whipped out her hand.

"Where did the other one go?" Wesker asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

Rose opened her hand and the bullet fell to the ground.

She laughed hysterically. "Oh… now _that_ was the shit!"

"You learn fast." Wesker complimented.

"Well I learned from the best." Rose winked at him.

Suddenly, three more bullets were fired off. Rose caught the first one and blinked out of sight and reappearing dodging the last two.

"Well done."

"How do I get rid of this?" Rose asked, motioning to her eyes.

"Just close you're eyes, take a deep breath and loose all the focus, just let go."

Rose inhaled and then lost her focus. Her eyes returned to the deep purple. She sat on the deck and Wesker sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Al, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Did any of the Wesker children have any, this might sound stupid, but did any of them have… 'Powers'?" She asked, air quoting.

"Well, some of them could read minds others could control minds, but it was all mind crap, nothing super major. But there was this one… she could manipulate fire… how? No one ever knew she's been dead for quite a while."

"That sounds sweet; do you think I could do any of that?"

"It's possible but we would have to experiment and I'm tired and have some work to do."

Rose looked up at him. "Oh please, Al? I just wanna try the fire. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Wesker sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll be back in a second."

Rose looked around and picked a few blades of grass as Albert left. She admired the clouds and laughed at one that looked like a fish.

He returned with a flamethrower. A fucking _flamethrower!_

"Where in the hell did you get one of those?"

Wesker laughed. "You'd be surprised what I pick off of people I kill. Interesting knives, guns, and this." He said and hefted the flamethrower.

"Ok, so let's do this." Rose said, cracking her neck.

Wesker adjusted a few functions on the flamethrower, and strapped it to his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

Rose nodded and took a deep breath.

Wesker pulled the trigger and let loose a fury of flames.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, ready for a shit ton of pain… but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and the flames were all around her. The flames were surrounding her like some kind of dome. It almost looked like they were protecting her, but the strands of fire tried to break around and lick away her skin. But to no avail… Rose was manipulating fire.

"I don't believe it…" Wesker breathed.

Rose waved her right hand and the flames came to her, warping around her arm and moved with her. She whipped her arm and the flames fell away and disappeared.

"What does this mean?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure… but you can do it."

Rose lifted her arms and faced her palms down and lowered her arms. The flames sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"I like it… so… this is my attribute."

"I guess… they all had them but you are my blood not one of them."

Rose laughed. "Well it doesn't matter! I can control fucking fire!"

"No, not control, manipulate. They are two very different things. It won't harm you but you can't stroll around, snap your fingers and then someone spontaneously catches fire."

"I know, I know but… don't you think this is more of a power."

Wesker shook his head. "Right now it doesn't matter; all that matters is that your attribute didn't go to waste. Practice." He demanded.

"Fine, fine; where are you going?" She asked

"I have to go down to the lab, they had a spill and somebody just now notified me."

Rose laughed. "Wow, those people are dumb as hell."

Wesker looked back at her over the fence. "Yes, yes they are."

XXXXX

Rose had been alone for a good two hours now. She was looking at the pictures in the portrait hall. They were all very beautiful and Rose could pick out some familiar faces. There was her and Albert's real mother and father, some of them looked like ancestors and then there was her and Albert. There was this one picture that struck her interest.

It was a photo of the two before the Raccoon City incident. She and Albert were standing beside each other and Rose was kissing him on the cheek and he was smiling… Rose always had dreams about them when things were… normal. She missed her mom and dad, but most of all… she missed old Albert.

He was so different.

Rose was always worried that he would just disappear from her life again. She didn't want that. Those thirteen years without him were hell.

When he left, she didn't know what to do anymore. Albert was always there to tell her where to go when the road was at a dead end; he was there to lead her through the darkness when all other hope had failed.

She loved him so much… and he left.

Some siblings will never get along no matter the circumstances, but she and Albert were stuck together like glue.

And honestly… Rose wouldn't want it any other way.

One of her favorite songs came on the radio. Secrets by One Republic…

Rose started to cry.

_I need another story. _

_Something to get off my chest._

_My life gets kinda boring, need something that I can confess._

_Till all my sleeves are stained red. _

_From all the truth that I've said, come by it honestly I swear. _

_Thought you saw me wink. _

_No, I've been on the brink. _

_So tell me what you want to hear. _

_Something that were like those years. _

_I'm sick of all the insincere. _

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect line. _

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line._

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_My god, amazing that we got this far._

_It's like we're chasing all those stars. _

_Who's driving shiny big black cars?_

_And everyday, I see the news, all the problems we could solve._

_And when a situation rises, just write into an album._

_See it straight to go._

_I don't really like my flow, no._

_So tell me what you want to hear._

_Something that were like those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere._

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm 'a tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

XXXXX

It had been a few hours and Rose had fallen asleep on the couch.

She had cried herself to sleep… she hated to admit it but Rose Wesker cried herself to sleep.

"It's alright; Rose… everyone does it once and a while." She told herself.

_Just don't let Albert notice…_

"Shut it, inside me!" She snapped. "Oh god… I'm going crazy!"

Huck trotted up and jumped into her lap. He tilted back his furry head and licked Rose on the chin.

"Aw, I love you Hucky."

Rose heard and engine… but it didn't sound like a car, it sounded like a motorcycle. Rose raised an eyebrow and got up. She walked out onto the front porch and the sounds drew closer.

Albert pulled into the large driveway on a motorcycle.

Rose smiled.

He got off and took off the helmet.

"You would have a motorcycle." Rose said.

"Well, I do. It's a Harley Road King to be exact." He corrected and patted the side of the bike.

"You have the perfect biker appearance." She complimented.

"Why thank you."

Huck ran out and barked. Wesker got on his knees and rubbed Huck's head and neck.

"I missed you, pal." He cooed.

Huck barked again.

Wesker walked to Rose and then eyes her suspiciously.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"Pfft! Crying? No!"

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "You're a bad liar…"

"Ok… yes, I was crying."

"Why?" he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I found an old picture of me and you before you became all… absorbed in Umbrella and it just brought back memories and good days that I wish would never go away."

Wesker smiled sadly and hugged her. "Rose… I promise, I promise as soon as this is over we'll do all the things we wanted to do back then. I'll take you anywhere you want to go; I'll do anything for you. I want my life back just as much as you want it back. You are all have left and I won't loose you."

Rose looked up at her and sniffled. "Deal, just be careful, you're all I have left too and I don't know what I would do if I let you disappear again."

Wesker let her go. "You're my little sister, Rose and I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

"And I won't let anything happen to you, big bro. I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: This one is long! Wow! I'm super proud! Ok, so I know I skipped the majority of the Marshland part in the game but honestly, when you think or look back it really has no importance whatsoever. I mean it's a bit important but not important enough to waste my time writing it. So the Irving battle will be up next… well maybe, I'll have to see what else I can squeeze in here before it. Have a great day you guys! Next chapter up soon! Oh, and the song, if you didn't catch it in the chapter is called Secrets, by One Republic. It's a very beautiful song and it fit perfectly. **


	29. A Business Man with Standards

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**OMFG! I've been gone for so long! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been super busy and haven't had the time to sit down and write. (And I'm not to excited to write the Irving battle scene because that's gonna kick my ass!) But I have to give in and write! I'm super sorry I have been making you guys wait but the chapters will be coming on faster because I have to start the sequel! **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 29: **

**A Business Man with Standards**

"_**Crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be, now they'll see what will be blinded eyes to see." – Metallica: For Whom the Bell Tolls**_

"What happened to Irving?" Josh asked voice stern.

Chris and Sheva sighed and then looked at each other.

Josh had got the message that Irving had escaped. "Ah… well he can't have gotten that far."

"Josh…" Sheva whispered.

Chris cut in. "Thanks…"

Just then an arrow flew from the sky, it was engulfed in flames and then they heard screaming… very familiar, angry screaming.

"Thank me later! We've got company!" Josh yelled and he started the boats engine.

Arrows were hurled in their direction heat seared through the air.

"I got this! Keep driving!" Chris shouted.

After what was nearly fifteen minutes of fending off manji's in speedboats, they ended up on a stretch of abandoned boat docks and fishing houses.

They came around the bend and boarded a new boat and headed for an old battleship by the looks of it. Irving was there, Chris knew he was.

They stepped onto the boat, just in time to catch Irving.

"Won't you two just die already? You're making me look _bad._ Who do you think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know. Yet everyone looks down on me!"

Irving pulled a vile out of his jacket pocket and smiled wickedly. "But not anymore…"

"Don't do it!" Sheva yelled.

But like always it was far too late. Irving sunk the needle into his neck, chuckling darkly. Immediately, the virus was at its vile work, Irving grunted in pain as the veins in his neck popped out and turned a grey-ish, purple.

He full out screamed and got on his hands and knees. His back started to bubble like it was boiling. Huge bubbles rippled down the length of his lower back and his shoulders. And just as expected, long, black tentacles burst from the bubbles, spurting blood and the slimy black substance.

Irving screamed in sheer agony as the tentacles started to writhe and strike.

"I am beyond anything you could ever hope to become!"

The new tentacles acted as appendages as the lifted him off the ground and more of them appeared. Chris and Sheva naturally started to shoot and the appendages dodged them for him. It crawled over to the edge of the boat and dove right into the water.

Suddenly, the massive boat was thrown off balance… this thing had to be huge.

Then an enormous grey tentacle shot out of the water, smashing down onto the boat trying to hit the duo.

They rolled out of the way just as another appeared. The whole monstrosity rose from the water…

It was _huge._

Nothing could compare to this thing, it looked as if it accepted Irving, because he was still living. The monster opened its crocodile-like maw and roared.

"I just got an _extreme _makeover!"

"Shit…" Chris muttered.

Irving cleared the boat and dove straight over it. It was a fish looking monster with massive tentacle's and a crocodile like mouth.

Extreme makeover indeed.

"_Chris, status report! What the hell is that thing!"_ Josh's voice rang clear from the radio.

"Just get outta here, Josh, it's too dangerous!" Chris yelled into the walkie.

"We'll try and stop it." Sheva chimed.

The Uroboros monster circled the boat like a sea monster. Its spikes rose out of the water and it kept its head low.

"_Understood, just try not to get yourselves killed." _Josh replied.

Sheva used the machine guns that were equipped to the boat and fired away. She noticed something that was on the monsters back right above the head. It was orange and pulsing and it almost looked like an outer… heart!

It was a heart! That had to be its weakness!

"Chris! Aim for that heart on its back!" She yelled to him.

"Copy that!"

Chris then hefted his trusty rocket launcher over his shoulder and took aim on the ugly monster.

He fired off one shot and it impacted with a stunning blow. The monster roared in pain and dove into the water.

It emerged from the water, inches away from hitting the boat. The two took this opportunity to get close range on the heart.

Before they could get a shot in, it dove away and four towering appendages burst from the water and were equipped with long black claws.

It drove one of the arms into the boat, using the claws to split the metal. Chris used the grenade launcher that was on the boat, just like the machine guns. He blasted away at the nearest arm and it sunk back into the water and the rest of them followed.

But, the struggle wasn't over yet; the monster dove over the boat and swam around them like a predator eyeing its prey.

Chris used the grenade launcher to cause massive damage, but the monster had different plans. He turned around and headed right for Chris.

He opened his maw and Chris had to make this shot count. He fired the grenade smack in the middle of his mouth, Irving was a bit close and the impact had Chris flying onto his back with a grunt.

The monster then opened his mouth to reveal Irving, laughing cynically in a mix of human and creature.

"There's the little weasel! Now's our chance to hit him good!" Sheva yelled as she commanded a machine gun. Chris lifted his launcher and unmercifully fired at Irving and Sheva acted the same.

"Watch out for his tentacles, they're back!" Chris yelled.

Bullet after bullet, explosion after explosion, Chris knew he was wearing him down.

The claws drilled into the boat, but Chris and Sheva reluctantly held their ground. Irving had to be taken care of. He was Wesker's resource and his Black Market man. Without Irving, plans would be faulty and supply would drop.

Finally, the bullets almost seemed to fly in slow-motion, the beast roared and Irving snapped off of the inside and landed on the boat.

Irving was a sickening sight; he was turned into some cocoon looking body with no more than a face and arms.

"Tell us what you're planning." Chris demanded, gun pointed and ready.

"Damn Excella… I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff." He spat out.

"Excella?" Sheva questioned.

Chris bent down and pulled out the data device with the photo of Jill. "Where is this facility? Answer me." He demanded.

"What is the Uroboros project?"

"The BSAA… wow you two are just at the top of everything aren't chya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it."

"What's changing, what are you talking about? Is it the Uroboros project? Is that it?" Sheva asked.

"No one can stop it… Uroboros is about to change everything… everything you've come to know." Irving said and then screamed in dying pain.

"Chris!" Sheva warned.

"Chris? So you're Chris?" Irving beamed and started to laugh.

"What's so funny? What do you know about me?" He demanded.

"All you're answers wait ahead, Chris. In that cave… if you can survive long enough to get them…" He screamed again. "Dying ain't so bad… but it's not gonna change anything, you're still screwed!"

"We're wasting time here." Chris said and pointed his gun at Irving's head.

"Chris!" Sheva stopped him.

Irving grunted a few more times and then his body started to bubble and disintegrate.

"Poor bastard…" Chris shook his head and muttered.

"Now what?" Sheva asked.

"We keep going."

Only an hour later, Chris, Sheva and Josh found the caves…

They pulled onto a shabby dock and Sheva noticed another boat.

"So, you two are really going to go through with this?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Chris answered simply.

"This isn't just about Jill, but the Uroboros project as well." Sheva said.

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will can HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. And I will also try and get you backup, try not to get yourselves killed." He said.

Chris nodded and Josh pulled out of the docks.

"That name Irving said, Excella…" Sheva noted as they started to explore the dock house.

"You've heard it before?" Chris asked.

"Yes, that's the name of the director of Tricell's African division."

"Do you think she could be connected to Irving?" He chimed.

"It's possible. But I don't have any proof."

"Tricell… if there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?" Chris asked as he reloaded his pistol.

"Not sure, but if we keep going we're bound to find out."

"True. Let's move."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update and sorry this one is a bit short I'm just packed right now but the chapters, like I said will be coming faster because school is starting and I want to get the majority of this finished. So next chapter up soon! Promise!**


	30. No One Knows It's Starting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**So like I said the chapters are gonna come faster now and some parts in the game that I think are not as important to the plot will be skipped so please don't be disappointed. I hope this finishes soon so I can blow you guys away with the sequel! By the way, I'm sending you all the new plot line that my cousin and I made up, I'm going to intertwine the new one with the original.**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 30:**

**No One knows it's starting**

"_**Darkness has come, believe and you will find you're way. Darkness has fallen, a promise lives within you now." –Enya: May It Be**_

Irving was dead.

He was killed by Chris and that woman Sheva. Rose had to admit, those two were very tenacious but if they came any further… they would for sure end up dead.

Albert had to do _something_ about them, and Rose had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

Just then, as if he was reading her mind, he stormed into the living room and was muttering something under his breath.

"Self righteous little _prick!_" He roared. He swung his fist at the wall and the result was a large hole that let Rose see into the kitchen.

He flopped down on his stomach onto the couch and moaned.

"Hey, its cool bro, you'll get him." She reassured.

He looked up at her. "God I hope so… that man has been a thorn in my side ever since the day I met him. The only thing he's good for was raising Claire."

"I'm sure he thinks the same for you… except for the Claire part you know."

"I miss her…" Wesker sighed.

Rose hugged him. "I know you do… but sometimes good things never last."

He eyes her suspiciously. "I told you that."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. So, when do things get interesting?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Very soon… very, _very_ soon." He remarked. "Uroboros is complete and as soon as it's ready to deploy… nothing, not even Christopher can stop it from dawning a new age."

"So, you're really going through with this huh?" She asked as she patted Huck.

"Yes and nothing is going to change my mind."

"But what if something goes _horribly _wrong!" She protested.

"Nothing will go horribly wrong, trust me. I have everything under complete control!" He said as he got up and went to the large metal door at the end of the dining room. Rose and Huck followed.

"I have some work to do." He said and pointed at Huck. "You know the rules."

The dog whimpered and licked his hand.

The massive metal door shut and locked with a series of clicks.

Rose needed to sit and think so she left Albert a note and pulled _Veronica_ out of the garage and headed to that little diner in the middle of town, Huck in tow.

When she arrived she sat outside so Huck could enjoy the outdoors and a young waitress tended to her. She couldn't have been in her late twenties, hell Rose was only thirty! A very immature thirty year old at that.

Rose had some Coke and a burger and the waitress kindly gave Huck a doggy sundae with a dog treat.

Huck devoured the ice cream and dismissed the dog treat until the plastic bowl was licked clean.

Chris… was he really that bad? He couldn't have done that much damage to Albert's life.

Could he?

How much could a simple man do to someone like Albert! She knew that he was bent on stopping him no matter what it took, but he didn't need to be here… he was gonna to die trying anyway! Rose didn't hate Chris, she hasn't even met the guy, but he seems like a pain in the ass.

Chris could fight his way to Albert… but that would truly be the end of it. No more Chris if Albert got his fingers around his throat.

He and his partner weren't going to make it very further… and she knew her big brother… Albert Wesker would enforce that.

Rose patted her belly as she burped loudly. She quickly cleaned her sunglasses and replaced them so no one saw her violet eyes.

She got Huck one more sundae and then left for the house. She started _Veronica_ and the engine roared to life and she smiled.

When she got home, like she suspected, Albert was still down in the lab working on the lasts of Uroboros.

No one would live through this… no one! Only a handful of people would be living after Uroboros had swept the entire world and they would all bow to Albert as their God.

Come to think of it… being able to play God was kind of a cool vision but the thought of people not knowing that any day was the day they would all perish was truly frightening.

Like Albert said, there was no force that would stop Uroboros from demising his new world.

The metal door that was blocking that entire labs secrets was opened with a hiss and Albert came out on the phone.

"Really? Well fine then, if Chris wants a war then it shall be a war that he will get. Make sure that the trail leads to the facility… I have a surprise for him. And make sure that Jill is up to date with the injections; we don't want anything happening on Christopher's little 'reunion'." He said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Rose was sure on the other line was skanky boob lady, and she rolled her eyes at the thought of her.

Wesker hung up and smiled at Rose. "Hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, Huck and I just went to a diner and had dinner, I left you a note but when we got back you were still down there."

"Alright well I have to shower and then meet some subordinates at the lab."

"Sounds good boss man."

XXXXX

Albert had been gone for a few hours and she was planning on snooping in his office, one of the places he told her not to go to…

But like the other time, she was disrespecting his authority… just a bit. She walked down the third floor hallway with Huck behind her; she knew where the office was. She always saw the window from the lake, it was in the tower of the castle and it was up a winding staircase, a never _ending _staircase at that.

She came to the single door and to her surprise it wasn't locked and was cracked open. She peered in, no cameras just some monitors in the far corner of the room.

His office was huge!

It was the in the tower of the castle and it had one large window overlooking the back landscape.

When you walked in the entire room was black carpeted and a cherry wood desk sat near the back. The desk was neatly arranged and had an onyx statue of a wolf at the front. Behind the desk was a large portrait of Albert sitting looking all serious, no sunglasses and his burning red eyes were showing, his famous impassive look on his handsome face.

Rose had to give props to whoever did that painting.

On either side of the office were large bookcases stacked high with books in all sorts of languages. German (of course) Latin, Romanian, African and English, much more as well but Rose had no idea what language they were, hell, she didn't even try to figure it out.

The majority of the books were biochemistry and virology, just as she suspected.

There were numerous file cabinets and safes all locked with the heavy duty stuff. In the far right corner of the room were four monitors that had live feed of some places…

On the first was a live feed of facility and the other three were outside in the driveway, what looked like some marshland, and the last was what looked like a cave of some sorts.

There was someone on that monitor…

Rose was sure that was… Chris!

There was no mistake that was Chris, it had to be. He was bending down next to a stone of some sorts and wiped the dust off. When the dust was removed, there on the large rock was the famous Umbrella Corporation symbol.

That unforgettable red and white umbrella was carved into the rock; there was also a natural platform that was covered in flowers.

Come to think of it… those were the same flowers Rose saw on the island! Those were the flowers that smelled so bad; Rose wanted to throw-up on someone.

They were everywhere.

The sun from a large hole in the roof was blazoning the flowers with its welcomed warmth.

It seemed that they didn't need water to grow, because there was no water down there from the looks of it.

Chris and Sheva were instantly attacked by men and women that were inside the cave.

These people didn't look right…

Their usual dark skin was faded into a pasty brown; the eyes were cloudy and filled with hate.

They were wielding kitchen knives and clubs, nothing much against a gun.

There was something else that Rose saw… and this thing didn't look all that right either.

It started to move other people out of the way and it looked as if it was bent on getting to Chris and the woman. It swung at the yelling crowd and they made way for the massive creature… or man.

It was tall… very, _very _tall. It had to be at least ten feet tall.

Its skin was dark and pasty just like the others and it had a strange tribal headdress covering its face.

Its torso was lightly covered in cloth with some kind of tribal inscriptions.

This _thing _was armed with an enormous club that was spiked and made with what looked like human bones.

It attacked Chris with a loud screech, which startled Rose, and swung its club down.

Chris managed to move out of the way and start hammering the giant with his shotgun. The giant was stunned after a few shots and doubled over.

Chris took this opportunity to deliver a wicked uppercut to the giants chin, thus, sending it hurdling to the ground. Chris ripped off the headdress and revealed a wretched face of peeled skin and hollow looking eyes.

He brought his leg up, closed his eyes and winced and he brought it straight down, connecting with the giant's nose.

Chris's boot implanted itself into the giant's skull, blood seeping around the large combat boots, now stained with dark blood.

Rose made a sick face and turned to Huck. He was lying on the black carpet and almost seemed to blend in.

Rose decided she was done watching Chris and his partner lay waste to infected beings and was going to snoop some more.

Even though she knew it was wrong.

She looked through the drawers that were unlocked and read some interesting files on the villagers here.

Rose knew that they were infected, but with what was the question. She read on to find out that the majority of them were infected by the Type 2 Las Plagas but the bigger ones were infected with the Type 3 Las Plagas.

_Just like poor Lisa…_ Rose thought.

At that moment she heard a throat clearing behind her. She jumped and the slowly turned around, one hand on her pistol.

Once fully turned around she sighed and moved her hand away.

"What are you doing in my office?" Wesker asked, arms folded, Huck at his side.

"I… yeah, I have no explanation."

"Didn't I tell you not to come in here?"

"Yeah… but the door was unlocked and I was so curious as to why you didn't want me in here, and to tell you the truth, I know most of the secret stuff is locked away so heavily that I would die trying to find out anyway."

Wesker smirked. "Well, that's very true." Then he moved to the monitors and scoffed.

"So… you've found it, eh Christopher? Too bad you won't live to fight much longer."

"You really hate that man don't you?" Rose asked.

Wesker turned to her and removed his sunglasses, revealing his burning red eyes. "I _despise_ Christopher to the point where I can't even _think _rightsometimes"

"Jeez…" Rose breathed.

"Come on, let's train." He said, changing the subject.

Rose let out an annoyed moan of protest.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with family and stuff. Next chapter up soon, The Day That Never Comes is coming to a close people!**


	31. Splice

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Ok… I lied about update and you can smack me and call me a bitch, but my oldest sister is going to college and I've been spending some time with her before she leaves. So here is a quick update before the story hits you with more and more.  
-**

**The Day That Never Comes  
Chapter 31:  
Splice**

"_**Out from the new days mist I run, out from the new day's mist I have come. We shift, pulsing with the earth, company we keep, roaming the land while you sleep." -Metallica: Of Wolf and Man**_

"What's that?" Rose asked, standing behind Wesker.

He spun around in his swivel chair and rose and eyebrow. "How did you get down here?" He asked skeptically.

Rose pointed to the top of the stairs, "You left the door unlocked, smart one."

Wesker scoffed, "Fine, you can stay down here but don't touch anything."

"Whatever… so you didn't answer my question." Rose said.

Wesker leaned back in the chair and typed what looked like commands on his laptop.

"It's a genetically spliced wolf."

"When did you get into splicing the genes of animals?" Rose asked her voice harsh but curious.

"Not to long ago, but this isn't you're average splice." Wesker said.

"Of course not!" Rose yelled.

"It's spliced with a strand of Uroboros." He said. "Simple but… not." He said with a smug grin.

"Well that just makes total sense."

Rose watched the creature intently and Wesker punched the ENTER button on the laptop and the animal got to its feet… well paws.

Rose could honestly say, this thing did look like a wolf. It was black and well muscled, but its gait was quite large. It almost looked like the dogs that Rose had encountered on the island. It had the same basic stature and same basic muscle figure, but something about this wolf wasn't right. It looked at Rose and its emerald green eyes flashed a sort of humane look but Rose couldn't tell.

It bared its teeth and sunk its head low, the hair on its back stood on end and the green eyes flashed a stormy purple.

Suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, those slimy Uroboros tentacles sprouted from its left shoulder and snaked down his right side. Now the entire right side of the wolf was covered in Uroboros, but the wolf seemed unharmed by the foreign substance.

Nevertheless, Rose had a feeling that something was going to go very wrong very fast.

"What's the purpose of this?" She asked.

"If I'm going to have a race of superior humans, I might as well have a 'race' of superior animals."

"But how do you know that the animal will survive the transformation?"

"I don't." Wesker said solemnly. "Just like the humans, animals will be chosen. Those who do not survive do not survive."

"So obviously, this one has successfully bonded with it." Rose pointed out.

"It looks that way. Perhaps this species will make it."

"God, Albert, you make me sick but I know I gotta deal with it."

Wesker chuckled, "Yes, yes you do."

Rose watched the wolf pad around in the holding cell. The Uroboros was still slithering about the body and the muscles appeared to swell causing the skin to rip and reveal them.

The fur and skin on its head was spilt open by the intense swelling of the muscle and now the white skull protruded from the head. The teeth had grown longer as well as the claws. The teeth were about the length of the infamous Saber Toothed Tiger, and the claws were about twice the size of the original length. Its fur was falling off of the massive stature of the animal in decent sized tufts and blood and skin were the permanent replacements.

Rose hated to see such a beautiful animal subjected to her brother's sick sense of mind, but then again, she supposed it wasn't so bad.

_The world can spare a wolf… _

Rose thought.

"I thought you had to work today." Rose chimed.

"I left the oilfield cleanup to Excella. Since Irving's gone, she has taken up some of his responsibilities. It won't be long until Uroboros' debut… but until then I have to start working in the lab rather than at home, these are just my side projects. So I'll be gone just about all day everyday for the next few weeks, and I expect you to take care of Huck and the house."

"Well that was a mouthful, but ok, I can do that no biggie."

Wesker got up from his chair and moved to a mini fridge in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the contents of the fridge and came out with a large hunk of red meat."

Rose's sensitive nose picked of the sent of the meat and it began to make her mouth water, she moved closer to Wesker and eyed the meat like a starved predator.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Rose still craved the meat…

Wesker sighed and smacked her shoulder with force.

"What the hell am I doing?" Rose asked, now stepping away from Wesker and the hunk of bloody meat.

"Don't worry; I went through the same thing. It's a craving that comes with the virus… just like a zombie you're craving for raw meat will be spiked in its presence. It's going to be hard to control and when you're around the tiniest drop of blood, the craving will be spiked. You need practice in controlling you're craving, but with enough practice it will soon fade away."

Wesker opened a door on the side of the holding cell and tossed the meat in the corner, the wolf was upon in it a blink of an eye, ripping into the soft fleshy hunk.

Rose stumbled over to the glass, pressing her face against it she inhaled deeply through her nose.

Her mouth watered.

"I can still smell it… and I still crave it."

Wesker grabbed her by the elbow and pried her from the glass, "You need to control that craving. Don't let it consume you, because if you do you could endanger yourself and others around you."

"So when I get these cravings… what do I do?"

Wesker shut the lab down and led her upstairs. "You need to eat something to get it off you're mind."

"So I could just eat meat?"

Wesker shook his head and locked the door. "No, I wouldn't recommend it. If you eat meat more and more, you're cravings for it will grow into a state of instability to handle you're control over said craving."

"So I can't eat meat anymore!" Rose yelled.

"I didn't say that." Wesker corrected. "I said that eating meat while these cravings are still in motion is a bad idea. You can safely eat meat again when you have it _fully _under control."

"That's gonna be easier said then done…" Rose grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. "So can I eat a meat substitute?"

Wesker shrugged as he went up the stairs, Rose and Huck followed. "I'm not sure. I haven't even thought about that." He walked into his bedroom and Rose leaned against the doorframe, Huck at her side.

Wesker removed his shirt, back to the two, and revealing his Welsh Dragon tattoo. Rose loved it; she thought it was cool that her brother was so badass with his boss tattoo and all.

"You might want to experiment that. If you go insane and crave the blood and meat… well, we know that doesn't work. But, if it does happen to work, you might as well do it until you can wean yourself back to real meat." He recommended, putting on a fresh shirt.

Rose took a sip of the Coke. "Ok… but what about all the meat that I can't eat? You won't eat it because you _never _freaking eat anyways."

Wesker packed his laptop into a bag and grabbed a silver briefcase from under the four poster bed. "Feed it to the piranhas… they'll eat it."

"I like you thinkin' bro." Rose said, pointing a finger at him. "Where you going by the way, to meet with Medusa?"

Wesker chuckled, "Yes, but only for a while. I'll be back around eight."

"Ok then," Rose put her Coke on the ground and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Albert. I know that you had no one to help you with this stuff. You had to endure it all on your own… but I have you and I feel so grateful that I'm not alone. And I wouldn't want anyone else."

Wesker hugged her back. "You're very welcome, Dearheart."

And at that moment… Wesker caught himself. He called Rose… Dearheart. There had only been one other person in this entire universe that he had called _his_ Dearheart.

Claire Redfield.

"You ok, bro?" Rose asked, stepping back.

Wesker shook his head slightly. "Yes… just… I'll be back shortly."

And with that, he walked out of the house.

"What is up with that man?" Rose asked Huck.

Huck just tilted his head.

Rose had one thing that she needed to do before all of the shit hit the fan.

She needed, she wanted; she _had to_… contact Claire Redfield.

**A/N: I'm really bad at cliffhangers… Ah well! Now that this is outta the way, new chapter soon. This one was on my aunt's computer and I had her e-mail it to me. So here you are good sirs. **


	32. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Disclaimer: I do Not own RE.**

**Sorry… I keep lying to you, and I'm making it my goal to get at least one chapter up everyday! But I'm leaving for Cincinnati tomorrow and I won't have time to get on a computer, besides, I think it's awkward to leave files on other people's computer, especially these ones.**

**The Day That Never Comes:**

**Chapter 32:**

**Let Me Tell You a Story**

"_**I can't find the words to say, they're overdue. I traveled half the world to say I belong to you." –Muse: I belong to you**_

Albert had been gone for the entire week, he would come home for fresh clothes and some equipment from the lab.

But he practically lived there now that Uroboros was near completion.

Rose had spent the last three days trying to contact Claire Redfield; she was on the hunt to know about what had transpired between her and Albert.

And finally, just yesterday she had received a phone number from a man named Leon Kennedy. She thanked him over and over again and was relived that her searching was finally over.

Rose stared at her cell phone and debated on calling Claire or not calling Claire. She was afraid that she would insult her by taking about Albert, maybe Claire really didn't _want _to talk about him.

He was probably still lingering on her thoughts everyday and she probably missed him deeply, but Rose contemplated on whether bringing him up would be such a great idea.

She snatched up her cell and gave Huck a warm smile before punching in the phone number written on a sticky note with Rose's favorite pink pen.

Rose nervously hit the talk button and waited for the monotone ringing…

A warm, female voice answered her call. The woman on the other end sounded refreshed and confident.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi… Claire Redfield?"

"_This is she…"_

"My name is Rose… Rose Wesker."

There was a pause and Rose waited for her to hang up, but it never came.

"_Rose Wesker… Are you related to… him?"_

"Yeah," Rose said. "I'm his younger sister."

"_I didn't think Albert had any real family left." _

"Yeah, I'm all he has left."

"_What can I do for you, Rose?" _Claire asked warmly.

"I was wondering if you could… um… tell me about you and Albert or anything that happened between you two, he always mentions you and I just want to know. But it you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me a thing."

"_No, I'm not offended at all. In fact, I'd love to talk about you're brother."_

"Thank you so much. I feel that I'll get to him a lot better after this." Rose told her.

"_Not a problem… now let me tell you a story._

_A while back when I met Albert in S.T.A.R.S. he was a perfect gentleman, and I'm sure he still is. But I knew that everybody always saw the suspicious side of the Captain, and it worried me that he wasn't the man I thought he was._

_When the mansion incident happened I was floored by what I had heard. Albert was dead, and days before, I went on a perfect date with that man._

_I soon found out that he was a traitor… and my liking for him turned into livid fury. I don't think that I've ever been that angry in my entire life. I realized that I had to let go of the fact that a man I could possibly love was dead and he was a traitor. _

_Raccoon City was nothing to me because I knew that I would fight on to live another day even if it meant sharing the same fate as Albert._

_But I made it and then Rockfort Island slapped me in the face…_

_Albert… Albert was alive._

_I saw him with my own two eyes and he looked so natural when he approached me. I stammered on and on about how he shouldn't be alive, and that Chris was going to find out and he was going to kill him… but he stopped me. _

_He kissed me… and I've never been kissed like that. Let me tell you, Rose, you're brother was still quite the gentleman. Even for a dead man."_

Rose laughed, "He still is, Claire, he still is. Please, continue."

"_I looked right into those demon eyes and he stared right back behind those damn sunglasses. I told him that he should leave right then and there but as stubborn as he is, he refused. He said that he was going to have a lot of plans on his plate and this might be the last time that we would see each other for a while._

_And he was right; he left me with a goodbye kiss and disappeared from my life once again. About a year after that, I met him again in Prague and that was a meeting of fate, or so he called it. _

_I found myself becoming more attached to him in the weeks I stayed there for an undercover role for Terasave. And soon he was always near me or I near him. I couldn't bring myself to be too far away from him and I was starting to feel like I was betraying myself and Chris. _

_But somehow, just like him I suppose, Albert drained my thoughts that night… and I lost myself in my favorite person._

_I don't think that I've ever been that loved in a long time, but I knew that this would all be over soon and Albert would slip away like a shadow, almost like he never existed. _

_Albert never said he loved me… and I don't think I'll ever hear it. After those weeks, I hadn't seen or heard from him for another five years. _

_Until one night… just that one night where I knew it would be the last. Albert Wesker showed up at my apartment that I shared with Chris, and thank the freaking Lord Chris was out for the week." _

Claire laughed a bit, she sounded sad but sublime all at once.

"_Again he said that this would be short but so very sweet and it was… again I loved the way he treated me before, during, and after."_

Rose smiled, she knew that Albert could love, but she doubted anyone else but herself. And now she knew that her big brother had all of his love invested into this wonderful and interesting woman that was Claire Redfield.

"_Hold on a second, Rose."_ Claire said.

Rose heard Claire place the phone down and heard a small, excited voice. She assumed it was a child, a young girl. The little girl was speaking but the phone muffled the words passed between Claire and the girl.

Finally she heard Claire get closer and say something.

"_Ok just hold on, sweetie, mommy's on the phone with a friend." _Claire sighed happily, _"Sorry bout that, my daughter was back from school."_

"You have a daughter?" Rose asked excitedly.

"_Yeah, and it's not easy!" _Claire said with a little laugh.

"You're young, she's lucky." Rose said.

"_Yeah, I just wish that she could meet Albert…"_

Rose was floored… did she just say what Rose thought she said! "Is she… his daughter…?"

Again, there was another long pause between the two girls.

"_Yes." _Claire said sadly.

"But… how, I mean the story but… how old is she!"

Claire laughed a bit. _"She's four-and-a-half. She'll be five in three months. I just wish that Albert knew and she knew about Albert."_

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Rose asked.

"_Because Albert always told me that a family would just slow him down, and I never wanted to upset him. Albert is a man who has everything… but nothing at all. And I pity him because of it. I've always wanted him to see the brighter side of life but all he sees is the incompetence of it and its flaws. He feeds on other peoples suffering but what he really needs is a family that he can come home to every night and love and share with. But he never wanted that and I fear that if I just up and called him, he would want nothing to do with Belle and I."_

"So her name is Belle? That's very beautiful, Claire." Rose complimented. 

"_Thank you," _Claire said. _"I named her after you're mother." _

Rose was frozen for a split second, shocked perhaps. She had never met her real mother but Albert knew her up until his fifth birthday. She did, though, know that Belle Ashley was a common woman whom worked at a local market selling home-grown produce and attracted the attention of a wealthy business man named Nicholas Wesker. He fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.

And once upon a time, Albert Wesker was born; son of Belle and Nicholas Wesker, and then once upon a time, Rose Wesker was born ten years after.

She never met Albert until she was about eighteen.

"_Rose, are you alright?" _Claire asked from the other line.

Rose snapped from her childhood thoughts. "Yeah, I just… I never met my parents, Albert had killed them."

"_Yes… I know and I think that's one of the reasons he doesn't want children. He fears that they would be put through the same sick torrent as him if any company like Umbrella got their hands on his child."_

Rose swallowed hard. "I just wish I was able to see my mother, but my father not so much from what I hear. He sold Albert to Umbrella?"

"_Yes, Nicholas sold Albert to Umbrella on his seventh birthday and was done with him that day forward. He never wanted children, just like Albert, he was much to busy for a family but Belle begged and pleaded that he didn't do away with their second child… you."_

Rose wasn't surprised; she had heard stories about her real father. How cruel and straightforward he was. But she had always heard that her mother was the sweetest, kindest woman on earth… but she was dead. Killed by the son she had given birth to, killed by the son that she loved so much.

"_I don't think I'll see Albert any time soon, so I want you to give him my number and tell him that he can call anytime he would like."_

"Will do," Rose said. "Thank you, Claire."

"_You're very welcome, Rose. And tell Albert that I still love him… no matter how far away he is from me, I'll never forget him."_

Rose smiled, "I will tell him that word for word, Claire, and I'm sure he'll love to hear every last second of it."

"_Thank you and this is goodbye for now, Rose. I hope that someday we'll get to meet in person."_

"You're welcome… and I know we will someday, enemy or friends, we'll see each other."

There was a pause and then the line went dead.

Rose ended the conversation on her phone and placed it face down on the coffee table.

Huck yawed, revealing his wolf-like fangs and pink tongue.

Rose sighed and wanted to call Albert… should she?

She looked at her phone... would Claire told her about their child really upset him like she feared?

She reached for it…

She snatched her hand away from the phone and decided it would be a lot more sufficient to tell Albert in person, but she would keep Claire's promise, she would tell him that Claire would always love him no matter the circumstances.

**A/N: Ok, school started today and we all know that it sucks… yeah, so now that school is back on my stupid agenda, this might be going a BIT slower than I anticipated, but trust me, I'll finish this no matter what it takes, I have a Wesker ambition… or a motive perhaps, I finish things and if I fail… well I try again! **


	33. Experimental Facility

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school (drag) and family. So here is just a filler. Sorry. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 33:**

**Experimental Facility**

"_**Dream the same thing every night I see our freedom in my sight No locked doors, no windows barred, no things to make my brain seem scarred"-Metallica: Sanitarium**_

The room was huge, white and circular. Large capsules lined the walls, creating some sort of sick, twisted wallpaper.

The capsules were labeled with patterns of numbers and letters, making it some kind of serial number system.

"This must be the facility Excella was talking about" Sheva said.

"We're under surveillance, "Chris warned. "So watch out."

"You can ask her about that..." Sheva mocked. "And about Jill once we find her."

"Alright, lets find her than." Chris said with a determined tone.

Chris and Sheva left the blinding room and kicked down the farthest door on the right. It was just a maintenance room filled with pipes and tools.

At the far end was a door…

"Guards…" Sheva whispered.

With a couple of controlled shots, the guards were down for the count. Three of them dying in a pool of their own blood and Chris smashed ones skull.

After taking out more than 16 guards, the two made their way through the furthermost regions of the underground experimental facility.

Nothing of pure interest… just dead bodies and too many doors.

Finally, the two had found what they had been looking for, the elevator.

They waited in silence as the elevator descended further into the depths of the facility.

Suddenly, Chris's radio buzzed out static and it picked up a silky, female voice.

"_Uroboros in the caves has been... eradicated"_

Another voice broke through the static…

"_Make sure you take care of it before you leave." _

"_Don't worry; the research supply is almost ready."_

"I know that voice!" Sheva exclaimed.

"It's Excella…" Chris said in a hushed tone.

"_I'm working on it, Albert. I'm looking forward to it." _

"Albert?" Chris whispered.

Sheva's eyes widened. "What?"

"_And how are you holding up, Albert?" _Excella asked in her seductive tone.

The static engulfed Wesker's vital answer and soon it faded into nothing.

"Shit… Wesker. I thought he was dead." Chris sighed.

The elevator came to a halt and screeched a bit while opening its doors.

The hallway was dark and damp…

Chris could only see three feet in front of him. The only light source was a siren light, blinking orange.

"Be careful," He warned. "I have no idea what's down here."

Sheva nodded and the cringed her nose. "Do you smell that?" She whispered. "It smells like rotting flesh."

"Yeah, take a look." Chris pointed his small flashlight on the ground revealing a rotting and dead Licker.

"What the hell is that?"

"Their called Lickers, I had to deal with them in Raccoon City, and let me tell you, they are some strong sons of bitches."

"Sick…" Sheva moaned.

Sounds filtered throughout the room, sounds of snarling and somewhat of a gurgling. The siren light reared around the room, lighting up a scene not for the weak-hearted.

Lickers, Lickers everywhere.

The majority of them were clinging to the corridor walls while others were locked up in cages.

"There's the door," Chris whispered. "If we can just get over there without disturbing any of these guys, we'll be good. Their blind, they go by hearing so keep it quiet."

"Roger."

This was the most dangerous game of stepping stones, make one false move and you were lunch meat.

They carefully made their way to the end of the corridor, successfully keeping the Lickers unaware of their presence.

Once they reached the door, a case of shotgun shells clattered to the metal floor.

"Shit!"

A Licker sprang from the wall and onto the ground, inches away from Chris and Sheva.

It made a sickening slurping noise as it ejected its tongue from its toothy mouth. The slimy tongue traced Sheva's jaw line, leaving a trail of thick, yellow saliva.

"Just keep still." Chris pleaded.

"I'm… trying."

There was a click of a door and the Licker retracted its tongue back into its mouth.

Then the corridor filled with a mans helpless screams as a guard was devoured by the bloodthirsty Lickers.

"Let's get outta here!" Chris yelled.

He swung the door open into a new room and slammed it shut, preventing the Lickers from reaching them and their precious flesh that they desired.

"An incinerator?" Sheva commented.

"Looks like one," Chris said. "God it reeks!"

Sheva looked over the railing and into the room below. "Look," She pointed. "Are those human bodies?"

"Yeah… and it looks like they were rejects from a test."

"I wonder what they're up to." Sheva questioned.

"Well we're gonna find out."

They descended into the room where the bodies were on some kind of conveyer belt, leading them into the incinerator.

"There's a door over there." Sheva said.

"Then that's our door." Chris reloaded his pistol.

The door hissed open when Chris downloaded the security code onto the panel.

This 'lab' was dimly lit, and stasis tanks lined the left side of the room. The tanks were filled with what looked like tiny strands of Uroboros, floating around freely.

"Sheva…"

There, in the far right corner of the room was a balding man strapped down tightly in a metal chair. Two huge spot lights were shining down onto him, making his skin red and scabby.

"Well, glad you could make it." Excella's silky voice broke over an intercom.

Chris and Sheva looked around relentlessly, trying to find the source of her voice.

"Up here, you two." She sneered.

Excella was on the balcony of the room, fully protected by bullet and sound proof glass, clearly using an intercom to communicate with the team.

Chris glared at her with malice. "Excella… Where's Jill!"

"Jill, Jill, Jill." She mocked, waving her hand in the air. "You're like a broken record you know that?"

She shook her head. "Just as single-minded as he said. You've spent so long searching for Uroboros, well here it is, enjoy."

The man in the chair easily snapped his restraints and rose up to his full, intimidating height.

The skin on his chest and back started to writhe as Uroboros slithered around. There were numerous black sores that almost looked like severe burns but instantly opened up like broken stitches revealing bright orange, pulsing hearts.

The black tentacles of the lethal Uroboros broke free of their fleshy prison, making the man grunt.

They squirmed around, seeking more flesh and muscle to cling to.

Finally, the poor man broke out in tentacles, wrapping themselves around his waist and forearms.

"So Uroboros _is _a new B.O.W.! And you're planning on selling it to terrorists!" Sheva yelled.

"Mmm, good guess, but no." Excella snapped. "While it does resemble a B.O.W. based on the Progenitor Virus, I have no intentions of selling it to filthy terrorists."

"Then what are you using it for!" Chris demanded.

The Uroboros engulfing the man's poor body was writhing uncontrollably… and then seized.

It retracted back into the skin, leaving no flesh wounds whatsoever.

The man growled like a rabid dog and gave the two a glare that could kill. His soft grey eyes burned into a new, bright orange, slit like a cats.

"Evolution, it's a Philosophers Stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next stage."

The man walked towards them slowly, growling low in his throat.

"My vision and his combined, now a new reality."

"Evolution?" Sheva yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Aw, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will…"

The man's skin started to pull and slither and his bones could be heard snapping. His voice ground out a pierce of pain.

"Aw, too bad, looks like he wasn't worthy. Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming world."

Excella spared the team and the rejected man one last glance and walked away.

"Excella! Wait!" Chris screamed.

"Pity…" She mumbled.

**A/N: Like I said, this is a filler, and new chapters up soon enough. AND! I have a surprise for you! So you'll get a message from me soon with a one-time SNAEK PEAK of the sequel: And Then There Were None! **


	34. Begining of the End

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RE.**

**Told you I'll have em up faster! Ok, so I'm hoping that this will be done in October, early November. I hope. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**The Day That Never Comes:**

**Chapter 34:**

**Beginning of the End**

"_**Purposeless survival now there's nothing left to die for. So don't struggle to recognize, now the cruelly heart-felt suicide"- Muse: Shrinking Universe**_

Rose had not seen nor heard from her brother for six days now… and she was starting to worry.

What in the _hell _could he be doing! She never really understood Albert and Rose doubted she ever would. But what drives that man to work endlessly?

_I guess I'll never know… _Rose thought as she shoveled a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Huck looked at her with puppy-dog eyes…

"Alright, fine!" She laughed.

She flopped a dry pancake onto an extra plate and set it on the kitchen floor for Albert's best friend.

He snapped it up with a happy yelp.

"At least I have you." Rose said to the black dog.

Instantly, she was getting quite bored.

Rose decided it was a great time to play around with her…

_Oh, what did Albert call them…?_

"Oh yeah, 'abilities.'" Rose said with air quotes.

She got up and located a candle in Albert's room along with a box of matches in the side-table drawer.

She retreated back to her previous spot at the kitchen bar and lit the pumpkin-scented candle.

The spicy yet sweet aroma was instantly picked up by her sensitive nose.

Huck watched the flicker of the candle flame intently, like a wolf stalking his prey.

Rose rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath… concentration was key. She exhaled and focused on the candle flame. She outstretched her right hand and placed her thumb and index finger on either side of the flickering light. With one more deep breath, Rose closed her fingers on the tiny flame, seemingly extinguishing it.

No burning sensation at all.

She smiled and moved her hand away from the candle, not opening her fingers. Again, another deep inhale and exhale, and slowly opened her finger apart… the tiny flame rested between them. Rose moved her fingers further apart, thus causing the flame to stretch out like a chewed up piece of bubblegum.

Rose laughed and pulled her thumb away from the flame and it remained closer to the index finger. She started to make circles in the air, and the flame followed, making it stream like a slow-motion light.

"This is so boss!" Rose yelled.

Huck yelped quietly.

"It's ok boy." She reassured him.

She twirled the flame around to face her and started to write her name in the air.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang clear through the house.

Rose blew the flame out and ran to the door, Huck in tow.

She opened the door only to find the one person that ruins her day.

"Excella…" She whispered.

"Oh, Rose. Where's you're brother?" She instantly demanded.

"He's not here, and to tell you the truth, I haven't seen or heard from him for six days. So I have no idea where he is, I thought he was with you working on his project."

"Well he's not. Last time I saw Albert was three days ago. He went into the break room for some coffee and then left like that was that." Excella said, crossing her arms.

"Oh god… Albert gets _way _pissy without his coffee."

"But I do have an idea of where he might be."

"Well screw it, I'm coming and you gotta deal with it, sister."

Excella scoffed. "Fine, but you're dingy _dog _will not be joining us."

Rose… was… livid. "Listen, bitch! Do you have ANY idea of what Albert would do if he heard you say that! He would rip you're FUCKING head of and feed it to the _dog_!"

"Now you listen here, I know I'm much more important than his dog than it will ever be. You can't love a dog, but you can love someone as beautiful as me."

Rose's eyes burned the deep, cynical violet. "Uh huh, SURE!"

With that, Rose slammed to door in her face. He sensitive hearing picked up Excella scoffing once again.

"Beautiful my ass!"

Huck licked her hand that was hanging at her side. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his fuzzy neck.

"You're no dingy dog, Hucky."

Huck licked her face as if agreeing with her.

"Come one, we're gonna follow that bitch."

Huck barked excitedly.

She grabbed her Converse and tied them up, and then grabbed _Veronica's _keys, slammed the door shut and locked it up.

Rose pulled out of the driveway, Huck in the passenger seat.

She listened for a second and heard the engine of a Porsche, and a conversation within.

"_Rose has no idea where Doctor Wesker is… but I have a good idea of where he may be hiding." _

Rose stepped on the gas and finally caught up with the silver Porsche Carrere GT.

When she was at safe tailing distance, she set the Camaro on cruise control and tuned into the radio.

Muse's 28 Weeks later single was on.

"Love this song!" Rose announced.

_Cast your eye tears onto me.  
And I'll show you what you really need.  
Give too much attention.  
And I'll reflect your imperfections._

Can't you see it's over?  
Because you're the God of a shrinking universe.

Purposeless survival.  
Now there's nothing left to die for.  
So don't struggle to recognize.  
Now the cruelly heart-felt suicide.

Can't you see it's over?  
Because you're the God of a shrinking universe.

_Can't you see it's over?  
Because you're the God of a shrinking universe._

Rose was tailing Excella for a good hour now and she was getting bored and tired. Huck was curled up in the back seat, snoozing.

Finally, the Porsche pulled up to what looked like an abandoned building with windowless windows and a prison looking structure.

The brown brick was insipid and the silver car stood out from the dull landscape of dead grass and decaying trees and bushes.

Rose was parked behind a large, dead bush, big enough to hide the car. She watched out of the driver window as Excella got out of the drivers seat and proceeded into the building. She unlocked it with a security code, the door clicked, opened and in she went.

"Shit, it's a security code lock"

Rose got out of the car and commanded Huck to stay.

He whimpered.

"No protest!"

Rose jogged over to the locked door and stared at the keypad.

"Well shit…" She mumbled. "I'm gonna be here all day!"

Rose just took a whack at it and typed in _Redfield._

The door buzzed and then clicked, successfully unlocking.

"Maybe not! Ok, time for operation find my brother!"

Rose jogged into the building silent as a panther, she observed her strange surroundings and contemplated on which of the many doors to take. Finally, Rose went with her gut and chose the furthest door down the candle lit hallway.

Then, her ears picked up a conversation behind the door she was about to take.

"_Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" _Rose heard a woman scream, it had to be Sheva.

Excella applauded. _"Bravo…" _She drawled.

"_Damnit, where is Jill!" _

Rose suspected that the grizzly voice was Chris Redfield.

"_Hmph. Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't"_

Suddenly, there was the sound of gusting winds and bullets were fired. Chris and Sheva could be heard grunting in pain, and it sounded like someone was beating up on them.

Finally, all of the noise stopped. Rose listened closer.

"_Stop playing around! We want some answers!" _Chris yelled.

"_You haven't changed!" _

"Albert…" She whispered.

"_Wesker! So you ARE alive!" _

"_So this is Wesker…" _

"Oh god, you guys are in for it…" Rose mumbled.

"_We last met at the Spencer Estate. Wasn't it? Well, isn't this just one big family reunion. I would be expect you to be happier to see us." _

"_Us…?" _Chris whispered.

"Who's us?" Rose said quietly.

"_So slow to catch on…" _

There was a pause; it seemed like forever until the next sentence was spoken.

"_Jill…? Jill, its me, Chris!"_

Rose gasped. "Jill Valentine!"

"_What? Are you sure that's her?" _Sheva asked.

"_The one and only." _Wesker cynically stated.

Rose heard Jill growl and launch herself at Chris.

Now Rose knew that Chris was a big guy… he could handle himself… right?

Wrong.

Chris's body was slammed into the door that Rose was hiding behind, and threw it halfway off the hinges.

"Shit!"

Rose moved to the side of the door, pressing her body against the wall. She heard Sheva yelp as her gun was disarmed from her; she was then thrown into the wall that Rose was against, making her sensitive skin prickle.

Instantly, Albert was in the scrap, she could sense his heightened energy and adrenaline.

"_Now, let's finish this, once and for all. I think the odds ore fair, two on two. Right, Jill?"_

There was a pause, a deadly one at that.

"_Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all the time I can spare to play with you." _ Wesker said flatly.

"I really have to do something…" Rose breathed.

**A/N: So here you go! I'm going to post another chapter tonight so you get double the fun in one sitting lol. But, I have to write it so may be an hour or two, so don't whine you can stick it out I know you can. :3**


	35. Fair Odds Well Sorta

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RE.**

**I having them up faster and faster the more we reach the end! Get ready for the most boss fight scene you have ever read… not really. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 35: **

**Fair Odds… Well Sorta**

"_**Rise above the crowds, wade through toxic clouds. Breach the outer sphere, the edge of all our fears. Rest with you."- Muse: Exogenesis Symphony part II**_

_**(Rose's POV)**_

I winced as I heard Chris being slammed into the wall with sheer force from my brother's lethal backhand swipe.

"I seriously have to do something! I just can't stand here and do _nothing_" I yelled at myself. I was scared that Chris and Sheva might get the upper hand somewhere and hurt Albert badly, and I _wouldn't_ stand for that.

I opened the door slowly only to find that Albert, Jill, and his biggest fans were nowhere in sight. They must have gone deeper into the building to avoid Albert.

I ran up the domineering staircase and turned left.

I heard the sounds of guns echo throughout the hallways and cringed at the sickening crunch of flesh and bones.

Albert was furious.

He yelled Chris's name and stalked down the hallway, holding the place where he had shot him.

I felt like a stalker while I watched my brother through a window.

He turned in my direction and I ducked.

"Rose… You can come out from hiding, I know you're here." He said, tone flat.

I rose from my makeshift hiding place and waved nervously at him.

"Hey…" I muttered, waving shyly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I wanted to know where you were and the only way I was going to figure it out is if I followed Excella." I stated. "I was just worried that something happened to you because she didn't know where you were either."

"Well then, I can tell you I'm fine and that we have company." He pointed down the hallway as Chris turned the corner. 

"Wesker!" He yelled angrily.

"Go on, Rose, show him what you're made of." Wesker said, smirking and then disappeared.

Chris was heading towards me at full speed. I wasn't sure if he would stop and realize that I wasn't a threat (yet) or if he would kill me to get to Albert.

He stopped.

He was no more than six feet away from me, heaving and out of breath.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, gun pointed at my forehead.

I needed to buy some time for Albert so I smiled wickedly.

"You're worst nightmare…"

I inhaled and curled my right hand into a fist, the knuckles turning white.

I beckoned to the fire lit torch and the flames manipulated themselves over my fist.

"This might sting a bit." I said with a dark smile on my face.

I shot out my fist and Chris shot out some bullets, while I successfully dodged each and every one of them, the fire around my fist was ready for some action.

I snapped my fingers and the flames whipped off of my arm and headed right for Chris. His eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to do, suddenly, a form dashed out and tackled Chris from the flames.

"Are you insane, Chris!" A woman yelled her African accent heavy.

"What the hell are you…?" He questioned.

I ignored him and inhaled, pulling my hands into a prayer position, my eyes glowing with fiery violet adrenaline. I spread out my arms fully and the flames gathered around them. I smirked a smirk that was scarily similar to my brothers and collided my hands together in a fiery clap. The fire shot out and engulfed the entire hallway, the gust from the torrent killed all of the torches light and the corridor was engulfed in darkness.

I suppose I had the upper hand because it was dark and maybe I had killed them. I snapped my fingers and the lasts of my fire flicked to the top of my index finger, like a human candle.

I heard a gun shot and felt a wretched pain in my shoulder. I screamed and held it and instantly felt warm blood pool from the wound and around my clenched fingers. I sucked in a breath of air and concentrated my senses. The wound healed up within a matter of seconds and I smiled, thankful for my low-level yet rapid healing ability.

I closed my eyes and focused all of my pent up energy to my eyes and focused on my target.

Soon a tickling sensation was replaced with normality and I opened my eyes. The room was pulsing blue and I could see the red heat signatures of Chris and Sheva. I walked towards them with panther-like stealth and closed in on Chris. His breath was harsh and he was looking around in the dark helplessly.

"Sheva," He whispered. "I don't think she's here anymore. We have to find somewhere that's not dark and pursue Wesker."

"Right." She muttered.

When I heard nothing more than the pitter-patter of shoes, I followed them and was led into a separate room, this time lit.

I saw Albert and Jill, Chris and Sheva with their backs to me.

I ran to Albert's side.

"That's not fair, Wesker! You have two of you! When in the hell did this shit happen!"

Albert scoffed. "Oh please, Christopher. Stop you're whining nothings fair!"

And at that moment, Jill lunged right for Chris and his burly form. She tackled him, and restrained him while Albert knocked Sheva out cold with a hit to the temple. Jill had Chris on the floor in a wicked arm lock that had him wincing.

"Nice move, Chris." Albert taunted. "But now that you're partner has arrived, I'll leave you two to… catch up."

My brother smirked and walked away from the mess he had made.

"Jill it's me, Chris! Jill Valentine, snap out of it!" Chris begged and pleaded for Jill to regain some kind of sense that maybe, just maybe, would send her spiraling into reality.

Jill removed herself from Chris, screamed and clutched her head in both hands.

Albert seemed amused at this and he pulled something from his back pocket. It was some kind of remote with a collection of small buttons and a dial.

"Remarkable," He chimed. "Still resisting at such an advanced stage; commendable, yet futile."

He turned the dial and Jill's screams grew louder and her pain more severe. For a moment, I was frozen. I felt like there was nothing I could do to help Jill… because there wasn't.

She fell to her knees and her hands scrambled to her chest. With a roar, she ripped open the V of her battle-suite and revealed a stunning red mechanism attached to her chest.

It was shaped like some kind of insect as it bared six metallic legs that were jammed into the skin there, latching on. The red surface proved to be somewhat of a piece of armor for whatever lay beneath.

Jill growled like an animal and her breathing was harsh.

"No time for games, Chris… I have work to do. Have fun watching Jill _suffer._"

He turned his back and Chris was after him in an instant.

Chris proved to be quite clumsy at that moment and stumbled on loose gravel. He fell flat on his side and I heard something slice into warm flesh.

Chris's scream was something like a lion in pain and a trembled hand reached for the muscle of his leg. There, in the strong flesh of his leg was a discarded, unsheathed, survival knife. Although the knife wasn't that large, it was sunk deep into Chris's leg.

He winced and wrapped a large hand around its handle. He closed his eyes and took a deep and shaky breath.

With one swift tug, the knife was free.

Chris screamed.

It was the sound of pure pain and I saw Albert smirk in slight satisfaction at this. Chris's pain was music to my brother's ears.

With the knife, Chris managed to rip away a hunk of his skin and flesh beneath. It hung from the blade and dripped solemnly onto the cobblestone floor.

My nose picked up the scent of blood and instantly, my uncontrollable drive for raw meat and blood was spiked.

My mouth watered and warm saliva dripped from the corners of my lips. I approached Chris and a seemingly unconscious Sheva and Jill.

Chris eyed me suspiciously.

I was craving that blood-ridden hunk of human flesh that dangled precariously from the blade of the knife.

Just before I lunged for Chris, I felt steel arms wrap themselves around my waist and one loop around my arm. They pulled me away from the flesh and it nearly drove me off of the edge with anger. I wanted to kill and consume…

Albert was pulling me away and leading me into an elevator.

I clawed, bit, and scratched. I tried everything from kicking him to pushing him into walls, but to no avail.

Albert was and always will be stronger than me; it was a fight that I was willing to loose.

Once in the elevator, I banged on the door with my fists, still craving the blood.

Suddenly, Albert grabbed me by my shoulders and forcefully turned me around to face him and those damned sunglasses.

He reared his entire right arm back and came down in a wicked slap that sent me _flying _across the elevator.

I was lying on the ground, coughing.

"What the fuck was that for, bro!" I yelled, holding my jaw and cheek.

Albert smiled wide, showing his teeth and the two pointed canines. One of his genuine smiles and one of the lasts I would _ever _see.

"Good, back to you're old self again."

**A/N: SO SORRY! THIS HAS TAKEN FOR**_**EVER **_**TO POST! I've been SO busy you guys don't even know… it really sucks that school, tutoring, and work have kept me away from this story and you, my faithful readers. So I feel like I'm neglecting this and making you wait day after boring day for it to end (even though some of you don't want it to) and have the first few chapters of the sequel come out! Well, I'm making sure that no matter what, I'll FINISH mofo and it might be a longer road than I or you have anticipated. So I want to thank you all for reading the story and the Author Notes (if you do) and I want to thank you for sticking with me and not dropping this story when you thought it got stupid or boring. (Hope you don't think that :3) So thanks again and have a wonderful day! Next chapter up soon-ish **


	36. Ghost's Of My Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**So I suppose this is just a filler, but hey, we all need those at some point don't we?**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 36:**

**Ghost's of My Past**

"_**Alone on the hill and ready to die, Cancer of darkness - blacken eye, The mark of the Wolf and the sign of the Calf, Angels bleed down above the raft."- Rob Zombie: American Witch**_

After the siblings had returned home that night, her brother retired to his room without a word. Rose didn't mind as much as she would have, for the fight for her mind had worn her out to no ends. Soon, she had fallen off to sleep on the living room couch.

XXXXX

_There was a faint growling noise but it grew louder with every step he took; eyes wondering uselessly in the dark. When the snarling warped into a child's cry, it sent shivers down his spine._

_He wanted the infant to stop its wailing and his legs wouldn't carry him away from the source. Thus, the noise continued to annoy him. The closer he waded through the pitch-darkness, the louder and more frantic the cries became. _

_Inches from the child… and it seized._

_He snarled and whipped around, only to face more of what he wished would fade away:_

_The Black._

_Spinning back in the direction of the 'child' (though no longer crying) he could feel another presence within the darkness. _

_Suddenly, he felt soft lips trail down his cheek, chin, and neck; stopping right above his jugular. Skinny arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a face buried itself into the crook of his shoulder. _

_No words escaped his mouth and the body leaned into him. His mind raced about and he tried to remember where he had felt this __exact __touch and such sweet, tender lips. _

_Claire…_

"_Albert, you know I love you." When she spoke those forsaken words into his ear, a sharp rectangle of light shattered the loathing Black and the atmosphere peeled away into a painfully bright light until no more Black resided. _

_Finally, Wesker's eyes were opening slowly and drinking in the sight before him. _

_Claire was standing in front of him, arms around his neck and her tear-stained face was plastered with a smile. _

_She was in a beautiful wedding dress that waved down to the floor, traditional white. Her fiery red hair was curled to perfection and her stomach protruded slightly from the tight dress. _

_She was pregnant. _

_Wesker looked stupefied as he stood there in his traditional black tux with a red tie and cuffs, he looked so handsome and ready._

_Ready for what was the question that trampled through his already busy mind. _

_The room was a bright white, as were the pews, doors, windows, the piano, the walls, and floors. _

_Save for the red carpet and pew cushions, Wesker would have died from a headache if it had not been for that. _

_Then something struck him, something awful… _

_He whipped his head around and his eyes rested on the pews. _

_Occupying the rows and rows were skeletons. _

_Skeletons bowing their heads in respect for the bride and groom; all of them wore uniform dresses and tuxedos, all black. _

_They certainly stuck out like the red but something about them wasn't right. _

_On impulse, Wesker turned to face Claire. _

_Her smile faded and her tanned skin started to peel away like fleshy pencil shavings and he eyes turned a sickly gray. _

_Wesker stepped back as his beautiful Claire fell into a heap of bones and a wedding dress. _

_The skeletons looked up from their praying and eyed Wesker with hollow sockets, and looked as if they were sneering in his direction because of the permanent nature of skeletal bared teeth. When they looked solemnly from Wesker to the mass of bones that was Claire and back… they didn't look too pleased. _

_One of the male skeletons rose from his spot next to a child skeletal and tilted his head in a 90 degree angle, causing the spinal cord to snap and crunch. _

_The bones started to walk towards him, neck bent and lanky arms outstretched like the zombies of his past. _

_With one furious roar, Wesker charged for his no-match opponent and crushed its head with his hand, sending tiny shards of bleached skull propelling throughout the room._

_One after another, Wesker annihilated the walking bone-bags. Skeleton after skeleton he demolished, snapped, clobbered, splintered, and wreaked them away without breaking a sweat. _

_Once there was nothing left of them but piles of ash, he ran back to 'Claire' and fell to his knees, silently crying. _

"_Claire…" He murmured._

XXXXX

Wesker snapped awake, a scream caught in his throat, sweat trailing down his forehead and bare chest in torrents.

"Claire…" He whispered into the dark.

_I thought these were over for good… _He told himself.

Wesker had internal battles with himself everyday about her.

_Everyday_ he would reach for his cell phone, his fingers centimeters away, and index finger twitching.

But as his mind won he would snatch it away and jam his hands in his pants pockets.

He would call her… maybe not today, or tomorrow; but sooner or later, he would have to let Claire know that he was still out there somewhere, always thinking about her.

Wesker ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply, turning his head and glancing at the alarm clock with its blocky red numbers.

4:36 am.

Wesker rolled off the bed and opened the door, letting the hallway air come swishing about. Pulling his discarded, navy blue T-shirt from the ground, he walked down his winding staircase clad in only black sweatpants and said T-shirt.

Padding over to the couch, Rose was asleep so he grasped her shoulder, giving her a light shake.

"Rose," He mumbled. "Wake up."

She stirred and opened her tired violet eyes.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Come on, we're going somewhere."

"Well that wasn't vague at all." She said, voice dripping with bantering sarcasm.

Wesker gave her a smug smile. "Just get up and get some shoes on."

He left her to do what he asked and made his way into the garage with a whistle.

Huck jumped from the leather chair and joined his master's side, tail wagging all the while.

He was waiting for Rose in the driveway, sitting with a stern look in the black Cadillac.

She slumped into the backseat seeing that Huck was occupying the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled down the driveway.

"To a place that has gained my liking."

Rose looked at the radio clock. "At… 4:50 in the morning, Albert?"

All the response he had given her was a nod.

They continued to drive until the African sun peaked over the horizon in a stunning mix of yellows and oranges.

When the black car pulled up to a wrought-iron gate combined with a black steel fence, Rose wondered what this was and why Albert had taken her here.

He killed the cars engine and beckoned for Rose to follow. She opened Huck's door and he jumped out, sniffing the ground.

"What is this place?"

Wesker played with the lock and soon snapped it off and threw it over the 20 foot tall fence.

"An insane asylum… a psychiatric hospital if you will."

"Whoa…" Rose breathed.

Wesker swung the gates open and walked among the rubble and the cobble-stone path.

The yard itself gave the ward a creepy vibe with its dead grass, decaying trees and bushes; brush slung along the paths that contained a widespread variety of junk and discards.

Then there was the asylum.

It was stone gray with peeling paint all over; six stories high with windowless windows and grimacing gargoyles.

It dominated the majority of the yard and it was the creepiest building that Rose had seen in a great while.

The arch pillars that lead to the doorway were crumbling away in all of their old fashion glory with the stained walls and decaying sides.

It was quite castle looking with the fading red brick and white splotches of old paint.

Rose stood in wonder.

"Do we… go in?" She asked quietly.

"If you want to." Wesker said flatly beside her.

"Ok…"

Wesker stalked to the door and fiddled with the padlock and the deadbolt.

"Every time I come back, they always have a new lock on. It's quite an inconvenience when I like to come here, but hey, what are you gonna do." With that, the lock was snapped in three and thrown away and the deadbolt was pried off with ease.

"Watch your step."

Huck bolted in and continued to sniff the paint-peeling floor, swerving in and out of doors on either side of the long hallways and snuffing and sneezing. His head would snap up at some sounds at the end of the halls, but nothing would grasp his attention long enough so he resumed his adventure.

The two walked through the hallways, watching Huck lead the way. The corridors were long and unforgiving with abandoned beds and wheelchairs.

Rose could smell the lingering decay of rotting flesh; she could feel the pain and the sorrow mixed with hate and disarray. She knew that everyday a body would go down that chute just to her left. Day after day of death never leaves and that's why her brother comes here, that's why he wanders on and on, nightmare after nightmare.

Now she knew.

"Its… so haunting." Rose whispered.

"It's violently beautiful." Wesker chimed.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, its just a filler :I Though next chapter up as soon as possible, I'm quite busy with being a freaking sophomore and all… bleh**


	37. Shipwreak In The Sea Of His Mind Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Well I've been busy and the process of this fic seems to be lagging, slowing down if you will but fear not, the ending is soon! Or as Wesker would say: "The end draws nigh!" Love you Wesker. For this chapter I want you guys to do me a favor, ****when Rose starts to hear music,**** go to and when the home search bar comes up, type in Chopin. The first song that should come up should say: Chopin in B flat minor, it intertwines with the story. Click the button that's on the song that has the little play symbol and a plus sign, that will automatically put it one your play bar. Listen the song and by the time you're done, you will have fallen in love with it. Chopin is one of my favorites. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 37: **

**Shipwreck in the Sea of His Mind**

"_**Just because I'm hurting, doesn't mean I'm hurt. Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve. No better and no worse." –Coldplay: Lost**_

Rose panted a bit on the front porch after returning from a seventeen mile 'jog' in the 120 degree weather that didn't affect her at all, so naturally, Rose barely broke a sweat. She left ten minutes ago to an incoherent brother that sat at the dinner table prodding at cold eggs with a fork that she had made for breakfast this morning but she didn't expect him to eat them anyways.

He was unnaturally quiet for the past few days and strangely, he was so empty with work. Not once in that four day span did he talk on the phone to Excella or stalk into his study to keep a Hawkeye on Chris and Sheva; he never went down into the lab, and the one thing she had expected him to do, he never did: sit on the living room couch with his laptop, dutifully typing away, creating reports or sending out global commands.

Rose was worried.

That dream he had the other night he hadn't talked about so Rose assumed it had to be quite disturbing to bother someone like Albert. She thought about what it might have been about as she opened the door, half expecting to se Albert still poking at the eggs like she had left him, but on the other hand, she hoped that he was back to normal.

_But normal doesn't change in a mere ten minutes… _Rose thought to herself.

She walked down the hallway to the living room, taking her shoes off and wrapping her headphones around the iPod.

"Albert?" She yelled, making her voice audible throughout the whole downstairs.

Rose's animalistic hearing picked up the sound of a piano playing softly upstairs.

She wandered up the winding staircase and walked to the end of the hallway where the tower stairs met the corridor, but the piano wasn't coming from way up there because it sounded like it was further down. So trusting her gut, Rose continued down the hallway.

When the noise grew louder and louder, she finally came upon the last room at the dead end of the hallway.

This room, like many others, was always locked.

But this time, it was cracked open and the melodic sounds of the piano filtered from it. Rose pushed open the door and the room was much different than all the other uniform others.

It was small and square with one window covered in a yellow sheet, making the room sheen an old yellow color. Visible dust flittered around and the walls were covered in a jumble of newspaper clippings, they were everywhere and the majority of them were linked together with a black string and pushpins, making some kind of crude diagram that Rose could not decode.

In the back corner, a black Grand Piano sat, taking up an amount of space that seemed annoying to Rose. And out a melodic tune that Rose did not recognize flowed from it in a haunting mood.

Her brother was hunched over playing it.

"Albert…" She whispered, feet planted on the fuzzy brown carpet.

Huck sat under the piano, eyes shut.

"Chopin in B flat Minor." Wesker said quietly.

"What is all this?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Still playing the haunting piece, Wesker shrugged.

"I just… don't know."

To tell the honest truth, Rose was terrified, but she needed to find out what was up with her brother.

She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but kept playing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Albert?" Rose demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Rose." He said quietly.

"Godamnit, Albert! Tell me!" Rose clutched Wesker's shoulder harder, making her knuckles turn white and a warm pool of blood seeped around her clasped fingers. Rose snatched her hand away and watched the gore drip from her skin and onto the carpet.

"Don't stain my carpet please." Wesker asked politely.

"Albert stop, you're freaking me out!" Rose yelled, blood already starting to dry on her hand.

"But I'm not scary, _Claire._"

"Claire? No, Albert! It's me, Rose!"

The song played was now ended in a lingering note, and a falling scale.

"Who's Rose? I don't know anyone by that name."

Then there was nothing but silence.

She grabbed her brother by his shoulders and spun him around… Rose gasped.

Wesker's face was pale and his left eye was bloodied and shut. There was a long cut trailing from his right temple to his jaw line, open and bleeding.

The gore was smeared across his face, and his right eye was open and wild looking. When Rose watched closely, she could see him shaking, his hands were trembling, and bloody fingertips curled into slick fists and crimson fingerprints swathed with the pearl white piano keys.

Then Rose remembered Huck… when she walked in he should have opened his eyes and greeted her. And now, they weren't open like they should be…

"What did you do to Huck, Albert?"

Wesker looked down at the dog and back at Rose with his only opened, half-lidded eye and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Rose started to sweat and get nervous, almost shaking herself.

In that moment, Huck's ears perked up and he climbed out from under the piano, he stretched and yawned.

Rose let out a sigh of relief when he trotted over to her side, tail wagging happily.

"You better tell me what's going on, or I'll force it out of you!"

"I have nothing to tell, Claire. But I have everything to tell her."

"Stop with the _bullshit, _Albert!" With a fist, Rose came down and socked Wesker clean across the jaw, sending his head snapping backwards.

"That wasn't very nice." He frowned.

Rose needed to act fast… she just now realized what was going on. Albert needed a dose of his serum; the realization hit her like a freight train. But the lab was locked and that's where he keeps it.

Rose knew that the pad on the door was a four number code, and all she needed was those four numbers.

"Can you do me a favor?" Rose asked her brother.

He looked up at her and smiled sickly like some maniac.

"Sure." He responded, not wiping the disturbing smile from his pale face.

"Name the first four numbers that come to your mind."

Wesker brought his hand to his chin and swiped his bloody fingers along his jaw line thoughtfully; Rose could hear his slight stubble rake against his calloused and gory fingers.

"24, 55, 1, 86."

"Thank you. Now stay here, can you do that for me?"

Still smiling he said, "I guess so."

Rose bolted from the room and slammed it behind her, Huck at her side once again.

"Don't be long." Wesker announced from behind the door, Rose could hear the smile still and it made her shiver.

She ran down the hallway, wondering why Albert was acting so strange without his virus and why he forgot to take it in the first place.

When she reached the end of the dining room she dashed into the extension and was in front of the lab door.

Rose typed in the four numbers that Albert had given her and waited for the door to respond.

When she heard a click, she sighed and thanked whatever god was out there that the numbers given to her weren't a load of bull.

She opened the door and looked down the dark staircase, déjà vu kicked in as she remembered the same set of stairs on that god-forsaken island in the middle of the lake.

She commanded Huck to stay, knowing that for whatever reason, he wasn't allowed down in the lab.

Descending the stairs, the door automatically slammed shut behind her. The lights flicked on from censors and Rose located the mini fridge that was in the corner of the crowded laboratory.

It was locked.

"Shit!" She yelled and slammed her fist into the nearest wall, making a decent sized dent.

Rose observed her damage and eyed the fridge, ah hell, she would just have to buy Albert a new one. She flipped the fridge on its side and brought her fist down in a clean swipe, sending the lock bursting into two pieces.

"There we go." Rose extracted a case of their serum (that surprisingly, Rose didn't need as much as Albert) and grabbed a cold vile of purple substance and a syringe from a drawer.

Transferring the virus to the syringe, she made her way back up the stairs, and was consumed in total darkness as the lights went off on impulse. Rose's eyes glowed a deep violet, as she waited for the door to unlock.

Once back in the light, Huck was there waiting.

Returning to the room, she kicked down the door that she forgot it was going to lock as soon as she shut it and made her way to Wesker's slouched form.

"What's that for, Claire?" He asked a frown plastered to his face.

Rose smirked and attacked her brother with the needle, successfully plunging it into his jugular.

He didn't even put up a fight.

"For your own good, baby."

When his eye closed slowly he slumped to the floor, and was out cold in an instant.

**A/N: This was another filler that I wanted to do because the idea of it kinda scared me so I wanted to share this scared-ome with you. I hope that Wesker was freaky enough; I wanted him to seem… well not him. And I think I accomplished that. Tell me what you think! PART 2 UP SOON!**


	38. Shipwreak In The Sea Of His Mind Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Sorry for the delay! I've been having writers block for the past few weeks and now an idea has hit me! So prepare yourself for… chapter 38!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 38: **

**Shipwreck in the Sea of His Mind Part Two**

"_**Johnny told his momma 'hey momma I'm going away. Gonna hit the big time, gonna make a big star someday.' Momma came through the door with a teardrop in her eye. Johnny said 'don't cry momma! Just smile and wave goodbye!'"-Bad Company: Shooting star. **_

She was like a cloudy memory now.

He would try and grasp onto the wonderful ones, the ones that weren't filled with dread and the ones from so long ago. He remembered when he returned home to tell her that he wasn't coming back.

Ever.

She cried, she swore, but she told him that he would always be her son and that was something no one, not even Umbrella could take away.

She let him walk out of that house for the last time.

She let him dawn his ice-blue eyes on her face for one _last_ second… before he was driving away. Leaving his childhood memories where they had begun.

Wesker shook himself from that grueling memory of his long dead mother. He clenched his hand tighter around the mouse of the computer, successfully yet accidentally crushing it. Wesker sighed and brushed the pieces from the desk onto the floor, making a mental note to clean it up when he had time.

Although he had been sick for a few days, that didn't stop him from working.

Nothing stopped Albert Wesker from working.

He chuckled to himself; he was going to work himself to death one of these days.

Wesker glanced around the lab that he was using and caught the sound of Rose's steady breathing as she slept in the corner in a lounge chair. Excella was on the phone in the other room with whomever. Jill was in Chris and Sheva's care now, no longer under the 'spell' of the P30. He could care less about Jill's condition now; she was no longer of use to him. So as soon as she got away, he dropped it.

As for Excella… she was still around. After all, she _did _save his ass just a few days ago.

_And here I thought I didn't need anyone's help…_

Wesker thought to himself. Yet very soon, Excella would also be no use to him anymore.

A thin, wolfish smile curled itself on Albert Wesker's lips.

Wesker snapped his head towards the door as he heard a faraway sound in the south corridor.

It sounded like footsteps.

Footsteps that were all too eager to break down his door.

_(ROSE POV)_

I opened my eyes and sighed as I was remembering past events. When I say pass I mean a couple days ago.

Albert had been sick after his treatment for extremely low blood pressure, blood _loss, _and severe muscle spasms after his treating injection.

After he was fit, he packed up and came here to this Tricell lab that was local to Africa and the one that he had constantly been using for his project.

Unfortunately, Huck couldn't tag along so Albert's maid, Tama was taking care of him and the house. Tama was from Barbados and had been Albert's maid for almost 15 years. Going where he went and taking care of Huck when he could not.

She was a warm-hearted woman and I was surprised that Albert hadn't killed her yet for her niceness getting on his wretched nerves.

Just like my brother, he had yet again disappeared.

Jesus good Christ! I was only asleep for… I checked my watch… 45 minutes! Although, Albert could get into a _lot _of trouble in just a short amount of time.

He was nowhere in sight but I could smell his cologne that was lingering in the room meaning that he had left minutes ago.

I jumped up from my chair when the intercom blared with the Red Queen's female monotone voice.

"BREACH IN SOUTH SECTOR 4. I REPEAT, BREACH ON SOUTH SECTOR 4."

I assumed that if my brother wasn't here, he was getting ready to clean up a mess that he was about to make.

The sliding door opened when I punched in the code and the long white corridor before me smelled like fear and adrenaline. I could tell that the emotional flow was down in the south section so I followed it.

I could hear the footsteps, they sounded like boots, so I assumed that they were mercenaries hired to steal _something_ from Albert.

I could make out their raspy breathing patterns and I could sense Albert and the thrill of the kill that was spiked within him.

I heard him taunt the men in a low, husky, and somewhat mocking tone.

It sent shivers down my very spine.

"One, two I'm coming for you…" The footsteps scrambled and doors shut lightly.

They were taking cover.

"Three, four lock the _door_…" Albert's energy threw itself into a wicked roundhouse that sent a steel door flying off its hinges and I heard it clang loudly to the floor.

"Five, six grab your crucifix…" The sound of metal scraping leather was that of a silk sheet coming into contact with the Wolf's claws.

He was armed with his knife and his knife only.

The frantic heartbeat of the men, I could dance to it, the smell of sweat and fear lingered down the halls. I was getting closer, and I wanted to burst down that hall and stop Albert.

"Nine, ten never sleep again…"

I knew it was all downhill for the men now. Albert wasn't going to let anyone steal from him, let alone someone who _foolishly_ tries to steal from him. Sometimes I wonder about why my brother does what he does, and then I look at people walking in the streets, happy as a lamb, or a family playing in the park. Then I know, I know that my brother doesn't want the world to better him, so he will better it. And he said to me once, 'Rose, this world will fall and maybe, just maybe, I'll be going down with it.'

I took mind to his words that night and thought of all the wrong the world has given me, and how I wished that sometimes I could go back in time and change it all. But I realize that good and bad things happen for a reason, and sometimes, my brother finds that hard to believe.

When I heard screaming rip me from my thoughts, I flinched and quickened my pace. Once down the corridor, I saw it.

Blood.

I couldn't let my lust get the better of me so I focused on what I saw next.

All 20 doors of the corridor were missing, thrown off their hinges, or at least hanging by them. There were bodies of soldiers littering the floor and I felt myself growing sick from the stench.

The men all had fatal wounds, though they were all dead. I could tell from them that they were quick yet painful deaths.

Most of the men had snapped limbs like twigs on a pine tree, and the rest were literally torn apart. One man's arm was ripped from the bone, revealing it, and the arm hung loose on severed flesh as his head lolled sideways, eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

Another man's condition was worse and I felt myself wanting to look away. His nose was missing and nowhere to be found and his skull was ripped open, not bashed, ripped open, causing it to implode and his brains dripped from the large cavity that was his skull.

The one sight that caught my eye was the last living man of his squad.

He was groaning something in a foreign language, Russian perhaps. He wasn't as badly injured as the rest of them but he still had wound that could kill.

His leg was clearly broken and he was missing four fingers on his left hand and his other hand clutched it tightly as if squeezing it would bring them back.

His nose was broken, Albert was notorious for those, and his arm was slit down the side, cutting into vital muscle and soft tissue.

His head snapped to my direction and his green eyes stood out from the blood that splattered his handsome face.

I so wanted to go help him but I knew there was nothing I could do now. He was either going to die from blood loss or Albert would surly kill him. There was a sound farther down the hallway but both of us ignored it.

We were too focused on each other for some reason.

My words were caught in my throat and it seemed as if his were too. His eyes were sad and full of despair, and he was gazing at me intently. I knew he wanted to say something. But what was there to say?

My psychotic brother is going to kill you?

When he looked down at the floor, I think he knew he was defeated.

"What's your… name?" I asked gently, as if my words could have shattered him.

"Ethan," He replied quietly. Russian accent thick like dripping tar.

Just when I was going to reply, Albert came out of the far room, missing his sunglasses and looking royally pissed.

He was in front of Ethan in no less than a second, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him up in the air. His eyes burned intensely, like he was attempting to singe the answers out of him.

"Who sent you?" Albert barked.

Ethan didn't reply, I hadn't expected him to.

Albert smirked and set him down, turning his back and smiling at me.

Ethan attempted to run and I could tell that Albert had either read his mind or heard him turn tail.

He whipped around and grabbed Ethan by his jacket and dragged him to the ground, pulling his knife from his boot.

Ethan attempted to kick Albert but I think that only further angered him. He stared at my brother with those storm-green eyes and Albert burned holes into them like a wicked fire engulfing a peaceful forest.

Albert leaned down and was deathly close to Ethan's face, his eyes swarming with kill-crazy emotion.

"I will ask you again… Кто послал Вам?"

I was confused… sure my brother was talking in Russian… I think, but how in the hell did he know that? Oh wait, that's right, it's Albert for god's sake! The man knows everything!

"Это - для Вас, чтобы узнать, г. Вескера." Ethan spoke soundly.

Albert stood up and chuckled, "Хорошо, Г, кто бы ни Вы. Вы имеете пять секунд, чтобы бежать."

Whatever Albert had told Ethan, he took heed to. He stood up and ran down the hallway, running as fast as his weakening legs could carry him I'm sure.

Albert smiled sadistically and tightened his hold on the knife, "Times up."

With a dazzle of surprise, Albert whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger on Ethan who was s split second from turning the corner.

He dropped stone cold dead.

**A/N: That was an ending for sure! Ok, I'll put the translations for you guys down here. **

**Wesker- Кто послал Вам?: Who sent you?**

**Ethan- Это - для Вас, чтобы узнать, г. Вескера: That is for you to find out, Mr. Wesker. **

**Wesker- Хорошо, Г, кто бы ни Вы. Вы имеете пять секунд, чтобы бежать.: Well Mr. Whoever you are, you have five seconds to run. **


	39. Take Off

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**The faster they come the faster it ends!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 39:**

**Take Off**

"_**Pure black looking clear. My work is done soon here. Try getting back to me. Get back which used to be."-Metallica: Harvester of Sorrow**_

I looked at Excella's body down below on the deck. The Uroboros had shriveled off of her by now and she lay there lifeless with the black oily residue.

I looked from the body to my brother who was putting on his sunglasses, smirking and then heading for the door.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, tagging along not too far behind him.

"To the hanger, the jet is waiting," he replied.

"So this is it?" I whispered, "Just like that? We fly up, and drop those bombs?"

Albert snapped his finger, "Just like that," he repeated.

I knew that nothing was going to stop him now… he was dead set on destroying the human race and starting with a clean slate. No one, not even Chris could hold him down now. It was all going to obliterate within a matter of hours.

Everything that I have come to know and love would be wiped from the face of the earth; friends and all.

A steel door slid open after walking down several hallways and walking down some stairs through the flight deck.

The hanger held one jet, black and sleek. It looked as his Albert had one of those Military Black Birds or something of that nature.

"I want you too head down there and start it, it's self explanatory, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to finish something up," he stated flatly.

I ran down the stairs and walked over to the jet. The hatch opened up and I climbed in, glancing at my brother just as the steel door opened again.

Chris.

XXXXX

Your plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris yelled, gun pointed.

"There's no way out this time!"

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" Wesker asked, sighing slightly. "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." He pulled off his shades, and his eyes sweltered with red.

He launched his sunglasses backwards, causing a distraction. Chris caught them and was instantly elbowed in the gut, the blow sent him flaying into the nearest wall and Wesker grabbed Sheva, twisting back her arm and flipping her over.

With a swift grab, Wesker snatched the propelling sunglasses and replaced them on his handsome face.

Chris recovered and stared to fire, Wesker simply dodged them with a blur of speed and agility. He gave up on his gun and proceeded to tackle Wesker, with a grunt and a burst of speed, Chris launched himself at Wesker, grabbing him forearms and attempting to push him over the rail.

He slid Wesker a few inches from his spot; he smirked and brought his fist down onto the back of Chris's neck, grabbed the collar of his shirt and sent him flying into the rail. With quick recoil, Chris started to fire again, yet Wesker avoided the lethal led and back flipped twice, and then jumped over the last bullet. He landed right behind Sheva and twisted her arm back in a headlock.

"Why are you doing this!" Chris demanded. "What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?"

Sheva stilled struggled against his iron grip as he proceeded to answer the question. "Everyday humans come one step closer to self destruction, I'm not destroying the world, I'm _saving _it!"

He threw Sheva at Chris and appeared right in front of him, delivering a wicked right hook to his jaw and blocking a bullet and a kick from him and Sheva. In the cross of two punches, Wesker grabbed a hold of Chris and Sheva's wrist, and he sent them hurdling over the edge of the rail.

They landed hard on their backs, trying to recover quickly.

"This guy's _lost _it!" Sheva yelled.

Chris glanced over at a syringe of Wesker's serum, PG67/AW.

_What would happen if Wesker had an overdose…? _Chris asked himself as he picked up the serum.

"This may be our only chance," Chris said.

They looked up just as Wesker hopped the rail and landed on two feet like an angry, sleek, Black Panther.

"Do it…" Sheva said determined.

The flight lights burst on as the jet started warming up; Wesker smiled and knew Rose had figured it out.

"Things are really getting interesting now eh, Chris? Do you actually _think _you can defeat me?"

"Either way I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!"

Wesker laughed cynically, "Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. I'll see you dead!"

Meanwhile…

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Rose paced inside the cockpit. She looked out the front window and saw Chris fire a rocket launcher at her brother! He caught the damn thing and it just decides to explode in his face!

Wesker was stunned and Chris jumped on his back. "Do it now! Give 'em the shot!" Sheva stabbed Wesker in the neck with the syringe and he threw Chris off, and stepped on his wrist.

He stumbled backwards, holding the syringe. He roared in pain and discarded it. He got down on his knees, holding his temples. He had a wicked headache already, and his nose started to bleed. He screamed… Rose watched her brother do the one thing she never though he would do.

Scream in pure agony. He ripped off his sunglasses and glared daggered at Chris and Sheva, eyes burning, flaring with pain.

"This isn't over, Chris."

He turned tail and jumped up over the rail and onto the roof of the jet.

"Come on, Sheva! He's getting away!"

_(ROSE'S POV)_

Albert crawled into the jet, nose bleeding and breath labored.

"Are you ok!" I asked him, getting down beside him.

He waved me off and started to stand up against a wall. "Go to the pit… and set the jet on auto pilot. Stay there… until I… get rid of those self-righteous pricks."

I nodded and ran back to the pit and hit the auto pilot switch and the jet started to roll down the track.

I sat down and chewed at my nails, I was sweating and my mind was racing at a mile a minute. I didn't know what to do, I just thought about waking up. For all I knew, I could have been dreaming this whole time. But it was very unlikely. I've died almost twice, I'm infected, and my brother wants to take over the world.

How's that for a dream?

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew…

We were crashing.

**A/N: I super sorry this is so short. I've had writers block again and can't seem to get the story to the end. I'm positive that this only has two to three more chapters left then I gotta start writing the sequel. So next chap. up soon :)**


	40. Verstorbene

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE, thank you.**

**This is it! The finale is close at hand!**

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 40:**

**Verstorbene**

**(Dead)**

"_**See through the skin the bones they all rattle. Future and past they disagree. Flesh falls away the bones they all shatter; I start to see the end in me." –Metallica: My Apocalypse**_

The jet crashed in a cacophony of harsh sounds, an erupting engine and a blazing cargo hold.

How the jet crashed was beyond Rose, the last thing she remembered was a hatch in the side of the jet flying open and then being sucked from the pit onto the cargo hold. She saw Albert who was grasping on for dear life onto a pole. Chris and Sheva held onto each other, and Sheva sent a bullet to Albert's head, causing him to loose his grip and plummet into the sky.

Rose tore a piece of metal that was jabbed into her arm with a grunt and it immediately started to heal. She brushed away dirt and what looked like ash from her jacket and tank top. The military jacket was heavy but she needed to keep it on so she could protect her skin.

"Albert?" Rose called out to her brother. She looked about and saw the jet that was a pile of scrap metal now on the rock ground. The heat was intense and she wondered if Chris and Sheva perished in the crash.

_Probably not, those two seem indestructible… _Rose thought to herself as she picked through the remains of the jet to find Albert.

She heard heavy breathing and ran to the source. There he was, in his shirtless glory… Rose smiled and grabbed his arm, standing him up.

"You ok?" She asked him, brushing off some ash from his face.

He nodded and grabbed her shoulders. "This is it, Rose. There's no turning back now and I want you to understand that. What happens now will be forever imprinted in you. I'll go down in history either way; I'm not leaving here until Christopher or myself… is dead." He gently pushed her aside as Chris and Sheva came into view. He used a rock as a foothold and rose up to face his nemesis.

"I should have killed you years ago… Chris." Wesker spat, clenching his fists.

"Your mistake, it's over, Wesker!" Chris raised his gun, taking a step forward.

Wesker shook his head and chuckled, "Over?" he asked curtly, "I'm just getting _started!"_ Wesker then plunged his left fist into a canister of Uroboros and let the black, oily tentacles snake up his arm and over his neck.

They blackened his skin, burning some kind of tribal tattoo on his face and produced a glowing orange heart in the middle of his back and chest.

"Time to _die, _Chris…"

"NO! Albert! You can't do this, not now!" Rose ran over to him but the Uroboros lashed out at her like a whip.

Wesker took one huge leap off of the rocky platform and landed with a bone-shattering crunch on the rock below. The slate around him imploded and crumbled beneath his weight.

He raised his lethal appendage which combined itself with metal chunks from the crash, using them as some kind of crude blade. There was also an electric current surging through the arm and it electrified the metal, making in ten times more dangerous than it had to be, but that was Wesker.

He swung in around, catching Chris by the gut and flung him into a rock wall, with his good arm; he raised Chris from the ground and readied himself to crush his throat when a bullet struck the back of his head. He growled and threw Chris into the wall again. He stalked after Sheva and she proceeded to back away from him, leading him away from Chris to buy him some recovery time.

"This way you ugly bastard!" She hissed at him, watching her step as she continued to walk backwards. The rock beneath her crumbled and Sheva dropped down to the level below. She recovered and held her shoulder, waving at Chris who was now back on his feet.

She turned on her mouth piece and tuned into Chris. "We gotta think of something else! We can't just play cat and mouse with him!"

"Right… take a look at that glowing part on his back. I bet if we can get to that and deal some damage, that'll weaken him."

"Roger that, Chris, lets take this fucker down once and for all!"

**Meanwhile…**

Rose looked up from her hiding spot just has Albert threw Chris into a wall. Her hearing picked up the sound of helicopter blades and her heart beat a little faster. The finale was here… only one of them would make it out alive and Rose had a really sick feeling in her gut that she knew who was going to come out on top.

She scanned the landscape and decided to make a distraction for Albert; she evaporated out of sight faster than the speed of sound a re-appeared in front of a large boulder that was holding up a natural bridge of sorts.

"This oughta do it…" She forwarded all of her strength to her arms and sent the boulder hurtling into the sky, the bridge under in collapsed without the support and the boulder landed in the magma pool, sizzling away.

She heard Chris shout to his partner: "Sheva! We gotta find a different way to make it over there, the bridge is out!"

And she also heard her brother gloat about how natural selection leaves the survivor stronger and better, something about if the world is worth saving.

XXXXX

Chris leapt onto Wesker back and tore away at the tentacles that were protecting the makeshift heart in the front.

"Do it now, Sheva!" She ran at him, full speed like a charging rhino, machete in hand. She wrenched the blade into the soft heart, and pulled it out, ready for another quick stab. Over and over again, the slick sounds of blood filled the ears of those around. Chris winced at the sound, it almost made him sick, but if this is what it would take to kill Wesker… than so be it.

Wesker reached around and grabbed Chris by his hair, whipping him around and throwing him into Sheva. Wesker looked royally pissed as he recovered and the Uroboros finally spread to his right arm and the majority of his torso.

He plunged his arm into the ground and the rock underneath rattled and raced towards the two soldiers; a black appendage wrapped itself around Chris's ankle and did the same with Sheva. They landed hard and were being dragged back to hell. The arm that had Sheva whipped her across the landscape and landed her all the way across the plain. The arm that held Chris however, was dragging him back to Wesker. He lifted him from the ground upside down and gazed at him through burning red eyes.

Chris struggled to release himself from his grasp, but to no avail. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Why can't you understand, Chris! This world, your world, is no more! You and your filthy human kin will die in an inferno of new age! So just die already!"

Chris pulled his old S.T.A.R.S. combat knife from his Kevlar pocket swung himself at Wesker.

"I've had enough of your _BULLSHIT!" _ Chris stabbed Wesker in the eye and the tentacle flung him in the same direction as Sheva, in fact, he landed right next to her. He helped her up and nodded.

"This is it, either he goes or I do!"

Wesker stalked towards the two, gloating on about how the world should have been cleansed years ago and how he always planned on erasing the humans.

Chris was busy pushing a boulder over the edge to get to the other side when he heard helicopter blades draw closer and closer. With one last burst of energy, Chris sent the boulder over the edge.

"Come on, Sheva!" They hopped the boulder just as Wesker jumped from the upper platform.

XXXXX

Rose looked up as a Blackhawk helicopter broke through the fog of the volcano and steadied over her head. A ladder fell down and landed in front of her feet. Whoever this was, was no foe… they wanted to help her. Rose looked up and over at her brother.

"This is his fight, Rose… not yours."

She climbed the rope ladder to the helicopter, once on board and tall woman greeted her, blonde hair and black battle suit.

"Jill…"

Jill helped her to her feet and shook her hand. "I'm sure you already know me, Jill Valentine. And you are Rose… Rose Wesker. I'm here to help you out of this mess. Bear with us."

Rose sniffled and looked beyond the fog at Chris and Sheva hopping boulders, trying to avoid Wesker as much as possible.

Jill threw down the ladder and they were climbing as fast as their tiring legs would carry them. Rose's ears almost didn't comprehend what she was hearing next. Wesker was screaming…

Rose almost threw herself out of the chopper to get a look at her brother.

He was gone.

Nothing but rocks and lava did she see.

"Albert…?" She asked herself in a hushed tone. Chris and Sheva were on the chopper now and staring at Rose who was halfway leaning out of the chopper.

"That's Rose Wesker, Chris. Though she is no harm to you."

Chris placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your brother…"

Rose cut him off, "Yes."

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!"

Rose's head whipped around and her brother burst from a pool of lava in a fury of anger and raw power. One of the Uroboros arms was launched at the chopper, latching onto the step rail.

He swung his arm wildly, trying to inch the chopper into the lava.

"Chris! Sheva! Use these!" Jill handed them two RPG's in a last hope that they would kill Wesker.

"No! Rose jumped at Jill but recoiled when Chris caught her wrist.

"I have to do this! He's gonna destroy the whole fucking world if I don't do anything! Rose… he has to go."

Anger and sorrow racked her body and all she wanted to do was cry. She backed away and looked at the ceiling.

"I know…" She whispered.

She pretended not to hear the rocket hiss from the launcher… she pretended not to hear the burst of lava and an explosion. She pretended like it was a dream again.

The sounds were nothing… she could only hear the sound of her breath. Her cries and her brewing depression.

"Please… land the chopper. I wanna say goodbye."

The helicopter rested on the ground and she made her way to the dying body of her brother. A gaping hole was made clear in his chest, Uroboros already dripping from his skin, dying with its fallen creator. Rose collapsed to her knees beside him and brushed some ash from his face. She smiled sadly, as if to lighten his already horrific death. Wesker's tired eyes gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You were right, Albert," she said to him softly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Everything," she replied. "There is no such thing as a happy ending… and good things never last."

He traced her face with his fingers and coughed a bit, wincing at the pain they brought. "I lied to you, Rose. I told you that I would be the better man. And now look at me… I'm dying."

"You will _always _be the better man to me, Albert… you will always be the better man to Claire."

A tear.

Nothing more.

A tear escaped Albert Wesker's eye at the mention of her name. 

"Claire…"

"I'll stay here with you. I won't leave until you have. I love you, Albert. You will always be my brother no matter what. I would be lying if I said I didn't hate what you've done to yourself but I'm telling the all honest truth when I say that I love you… you have to understand that this world… this world is perfect the way it is. It wasn't your job to change it. Not yet. You were here to fall in love and lead. You did that and then some! Claire… I promise I'll tell her your story."

Rose bent over and kissed Wesker on the forehead. "See you someday… Albert."

She unclasped a sliver chain that she wore around her neck and placed it on his own. The pendant of a wolf's face gleamed in the heat and light, the pewter accenting the red around them.

His body went limp and his last breath escaped his lungs, the red in his lively eyes faded gray, a pale blue perhaps and he parted with a smile. She stood up on cramped knees and limped back to the chopper.

The engine roared to life and she boarded.

Rose glanced behind her when the helicopter was airborne. She glanced at her brother, the last of the Wesker children. Her only family left… and a part of her she left behind. She recalled the engraved letters on the back of the wolf head she had scraped into it days before, all intentions of giving it to him.

_Albert Wesker, the courage and bravery that rivals the wolves. _

Rose wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek and looked upon the slitting horizon and the clouds that circled.

It was done…

The circle of man vs. extermination.

The end of the skewed hate and the end of the dawn.

Planet Earth was safe once again.

**A/N: Holy crap… one chapter left!** **Ok… maybe two :) **


	41. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter, though there might be one more after this, I'm still thinking about it. **

**The Day That Never Comes**

**Chapter 41:**

**Breaking Free**

"_**Born to push you around, better just stay down. You pull away, he hits the flesh, and you hit the ground." –Metallica: The Day That Never Comes**_

Rose sat on the plane heading for New York City. It was sent by the BSAA headquarters, they first drove her to pick up things from the house and dismiss the maid. Huck was curled up beside her, snoring soundly. The seat next to her was empty and Rose felt tears coming on as she remembered her brother. Her life was so… lifeless without him, it was like he was her only light and now that it had burned out, there was just a dark, cold spot in her heart.

She clenched her hands around the arm of the chair, successfully snapping it. Rose sighed and just wished she could fall asleep… she hadn't been back to America in over six months. She doubted it changed at all but then again, something disastrous could have occurred when her back was turned. Rose waved off the idea of coming home to a burning city and one eyed; one horned, flying purple eaters.

She tried to focus on what she was going to tell Claire when they met face-to-face. She would have to tell her that Albert was dead and that Belle was fatherless now, not that it made any difference.

Jill sat down across from her and smiled, bending over to pat Huck on the head.

"I know what you're thinking," Jill said, looking at the floor. "I don't blame you for being upset, to say the least; you have all the right in the world to be angry with us. But that was our mission, our job. Wesker didn't belong in this world… maybe it wasn't ready for him yet. But what's done is done, your brother is dead."

"I don't think Albert was ready for the _world." _Though it almost meant the same thing, Jill understood.

"Rose, Chris and I know that Wesker was the father of Belle. You don't need to be afraid to talk about Wesker around Chris. He may be a bit tense still, but he'll settle down. After all, he doesn't have to worry anymore." Jill gazed out of the window and sighed, "Wesker… his legacy will live on you know, as long as you're out there, the name will be feared."

Rose shook her head, "I don't want it to be feared… I want it to be respected. My brother, my own flesh and blood died for his cause… he died for me and he died believing that there was still some hope for himself because he knew he was lost. He lost himself years ago! But he died believing that there was still a sliver of chance that he would come out the hero."

"But he didn't," Jill said softly.

"No… no he didn't."

_**Mouth so full of lies,  
Tend to black your eyes.  
Just keep them closed,  
Keep praying,  
and just keep waiting.**_

The plane landed almost an hour ago in New York City, the cold didn't faze Rose when she stepped off but it was starting to get to her.

She was in a shanty motel that allowed pets and smoking…

_Wonderful… _Rose thought to herself.

Tomorrow… tomorrow she would go see Claire and tell her the news.

Rose fell into a deep sleep, one of the best she'd ever had.

_The scar on his face dripped blood soundly onto the carpeted floor. The gaping wound in his chest was slowly stitching itself back up and Rose watched as her brother coughed up Uroboros onto the floor. _

_Chris came through the door that was on the far end of the room and held a pick axe in his bear-paw like hands. He brought the axe down on Wesker's face, imploding it into a fury of blood. _

_He continued to swing the pick axe and Rose just stood there and watched… the walls of the room started to crumbled and so did the floor. The ground cracked and eroded beneath them until two pieces of floating floor were holding the three of them up. _

_A bone fell from the black sky above and plummeted down into nothingness, all the while, Chris continued to wreak Wesker's face._

_More and more bones rained down and then skulls, soon the floor was made of bone and supported the weight of Chris as a massive skeleton kicked him into the bones. The sea swallowed Chris as he screamed for help and mercy. _

_It was not given. _

_The skeletal figure, which was at least nine feet tall, bent over and picked Wesker up, holding him in its lanky arms. _

"_Who are you?" Rose asked the figure. _

_He turned to face her, his skeletal bared teeth grinning at her with no grinning warmth. _

"_I am the ghost of your freedom. I am here to take away what plagues your mind and erase the mindset of your brother. For he cannot live forever, but he can live forever in your heart, just not your mind. His spirit clouds you, so I shall remove him."_

_The skeleton evaporated into thin air, disappearing into the wind that was not blowing._

_**Waiting for the one.  
The day that never comes.  
When you stand up and feel the warmth.  
But the sunshine never comes.  
No the sun shine never comes.**_

Rose tossed in the bed until she threw herself onto the ground, snapping awake as soon as she landed.

Huck trotted over to her and licked her face, whimpering. Rose plopped back into the bed, Huck in tow.

"At least I still have you," Rose said to him and patted his head.

XXXXX

Rose knocked on the front door of the small suburban home; she drummed the fingers on the railing, looking at the ground thoughtfully. She didn't notice the door open and the person standing there.

A tiny tug on her jeans grabbed her attention. A little girl was standing in the doorway, her blonde hair caught the little sun there was that day and made it shine. She had the most precious green eyes and her smile was warm and welcoming. Her feet pajamas were blue and adorned with white bunnies.

"Hi sweetheart," Rose said to her warmly. "Is your mommy home right now?"

Belle; or that's who Rose assumed it was, nodded and said that she could come inside. The girl was awfully polite and pranced into the kitchen. Rose watched as Belle came from the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy said that she'll be here in a second. You can sit down if you want."

Rose sat beside the girl and smiled, she smiled back. "Are you Belle?" She asked her.

The girl nodded and swung her legs to and fro. "Belle Redfield," She said soundly.

Rose's gut tightened when she looked at her cute face… God she looked so much like Wesker it was insane; the nose, chin and hair. She supposed that the green eyes were a mix of his red and Claire's blue.

Odd…

It wasn't long until Claire came out of the kitchen arch doorway and Belle hopped off the couch and ran to her, Claire scooped her up in her arms and tickled her while Belle let loose the most adorable laugh. She sat down, Belle still clinging to her mother, Claire looked no more than 25 but Rose could smell the age on her. Rose could say she was in her early thirties, maybe 31.

"Rose Wesker," Claire said softly.

They shook hands and Belle seemed to sense the tension, for she got up from her spot and whispered into Claire's ear and trotted upstairs.

"Claire… so this is Claire Redfield! I thought I would never meet you in person, I'm glad we got a chance to sit down and talk. I think we need to catch up and talk about…" Rose didn't want to say his name; her heart lurched when she did so. It was hard talking about her dead brother. She was used to talking about him like he was still apart of this earth. "Talk about Albert," She said quietly, looking at the floor.

Claire leaned back and sighed; she gazed out of the window and shook her head like she was disappointed. "I know what happened over there. There was no way news like that could have been kept from me. I was always braced for news like this. I knew that with every passing day, there was more danger posed to him. Every day that went by, the chances of his defeat grew larger… and he thought it was dwindling."

Rose didn't say anything; she let Claire soak in the realization. For the man she loved was dead, there was no easy road to recovery from something like that. It was hard to hold back tears; they were on the brink of washing down both of their faces.

"He told me that he was sorry," Rose finally said. "He said that it was a stupid mistake that he didn't see until the very end, and by that time, he was already leaving."

Claire choked out a laugh and shook her head again, "He always apologized for the silliest things. But that… that was one thing I wished he would say to my face."

"What do we do now, Claire?" Rose asked.

Claire turned to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "All we have to do is move on. There's no turning back to him because he's not there anymore. He's just a ghost now, Rose, but that doesn't mean that he'll be forgotten. I won't allow it and I know you wouldn't either. He was loved by both of us and he loved us back. He was living in the night of first ages… he wanted to see the brighter side of life but life didn't like the fact that he was prodding it to make a move it wasn't ready to make."

Rose saw the truth in Claire's sky blue eyes and now realized why Albert had loved her more than anything in this world. She was his sanctuary. A person that he could rely on no matter how far away they were. A _woman _that would love him until the ends of the earth, and a woman who saw the other side of him, not afraid of it; Claire never saw Albert as that stone cold killer, she saw him for who he was, and that was a human. The fact that he hated them only made him more human than he would have liked. It wasn't that he didn't belong in the world; it was the fact that the world was never ready for change. Albert wanted to quicken it's snail like evolution and make it a better place, when in reality; he was making it a living hell.

_**Push you cross that line.  
Just stay down this time.  
Hide in yourself,  
Crawl in yourself;  
you'll have your time.  
God I'll make them pay.  
Take it back one day…  
I'll end this day,  
I'll splatter color on this gray.**_

"I was never ready to have a kid you know," Claire said flatly. "Bell's was a surprise." Claire laughed a bit and crossed her legs. "And holy shit I was scared. I was scared because I knew exactly whose child it was. His. I wanted to kill myself for being so vulnerable and for being so damned _stupid!_ It certainly wasn't his fault, but I felt like he would want nothing to do with the child, so I kept it a secret from him. I never saw him again. Jesus if I could just have ten more minutes with him…"

"Well if I was you, I'd put the smack down on him," Rose and Claire broke out in laughter, and Claire nodded her head.

"Well, that's one of the things I can guarantee I would do. But I would make him listen to me, and tell him that he was the only thing I needed… and that I loved him."

Rose put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he would tell you the same thing, Claire."

She shook her head and looked out the window and a couple walking their dog. "He never told me. He didn't even say goodbye."

Rose's blood started to boil at the nerve of her brother. She new that Albert wasn't good at goodbyes, but the least he could do would was saying farewell to the only woman he loved!

"Bro's got some nerve I'll tell ya…" Rose shook her head.

A few hours and drinks later, Rose and Claire found themselves saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you, Claire," Rose said, giving her a warm hug.

Claire held her shoulders, and gazed at her. "You're very welcome, Rose. God, you look a lot like him."

Rose wiped away an oncoming tear and nodded. "I hope we can do this again sometime, I had a fun time with you guys." She looked down at Belle who stood beside Claire.

"See you soon Bell's! I promise I'll be over again soon," Rose patted the young girls head and Belle jumped into her arms.

"Bye, Rosey. I hope you can come over soon and play with me."

Rose winked at the little girl, "Of course."

_(__ROSE'S POV)_

There was no wind that night.

I thought about Albert… I thought about the outcome if he would have won. What would this world succumb to if Chris had lost?

I looked up at the moon, gazing at it thoughtfully. The shanty balcony off of my room in the motel served for the perfect perch. Huck was curled up sleeping on the bed.

A tear cascaded down my cheek and I allowed them to fall harshly. I continued to cry, gazing up at the sky, and every noise in the city oblivious to me.

I then remembered what Albert had sneered at Chris one day after the warehouse fight.

"Stop your whining… nothings fair," I repeated to myself. Everything that Albert had told me was completely true that it hurt my heart. I wished that he was here to hug me and reassure me that everything was ok… when in reality, it wasn't. The fact was that he was always right, up until the end. He had told me that his life was mapped out for him from the day he was born until the moment he died. In some sense, it was true. He died at the pinnacle of his life and he had nothing more to live for, or that's what he thought. It wasn't like he planned on defeat, as a matter of fact, he thought that this was his chance, he thought that after years and years of planning, researching and waiting, his luck would finally restore itself and bring him new world order!

But it didn't.

His luck bailed on him in the last moments of his life.

I continued to feel alone for the past few hours. I missed him to say the least and my life felt so goddamn empty now. It was like he was a ghost, a ghost that was there in my heart, and in my mind but others were just too skeptical to actually believe me. I felt lost, I didn't know what to do, where to go from here. I knew that I would have to face the facts sooner or later, preferably sooner.

He was gone.

Dead.

Never to walk this bloody earth again. I almost felt at fault for his death. I never stopped him, I never even made a move to convert him back to thinking the world was a great place.

Nope, never.

I didn't entice him to think different and I didn't let him re-visit what needed to be remembered.

His life.

He lost it... and when he snapped, he ended up loosing the other half. There was no going back from the state that he was in; there was no healing of his broken heart, his broken _head_, and his broken spirit. There was little to work with when I found him, he had lost sight of what once was and maybe, what could have been if he hadn't let all of that hate engulf him. When no one was there to stand by him, he didn't have that cool collection over his emotions. There was never anybody that bothered to work with him, to help him in _some_ way.

Whether it is the means or the right.

There was never a single soul that wanted to help his.

And it destroyed him.

All the while, a woman a million miles away sat and worried. Worried for the man she loved, the man she had let slip through her fingers. It wasn't her fault, and I have no intentions of blaming Claire for Albert's death. In some ways he brought it upon himself. In some ways he let his sanity snap. I never thought I would see my brother, the mighty Albert Wesker, succumb to the fate of all the other great masterminds.

Death by their own sick creation.

I admit, it was insane... You want to infect the whole world and generate a superior race of humans, be my freaking guest. But when your own flesh and blood tries and dies literally by his own hands... it makes you want to vomit. It makes your head pound, and it makes your heart wrench.

I know that good things never last, and I know that there is no such thing as a happy ending. I knew the strings of that story, but I never fully understood until I held my dying brother and he told me. In that moment, all was true, no lies, no fake tears, and no implied impressions. It was true to the bone and it made me want to weep. It was also a fact that things were hell now. I was staying in a motel and had no money and just because my brother was wealthy, does not mean that I am, and it also doesn't mean that I'm going to storm into the national bank and denounce to the world that Albert Wesker was my brother and that 'I demand money NOW!'

No.

Very stupid.

When I talked to Claire... she smiled, she cried and she listened. She wanted to know everything that had transpired in the years she was gone from his life. She wanted to know how he was, and how he was doing without her. I told her the full out truth, I wasn't going to lie to her, let alone lie to her about the only man she had ever loved with pure passion. It sounded so strange when she talked about how much she loved him; it was the fact that my brother didn't seem like a lovable person. But he was and the proof was their daughter.

Belle Wesker Redfield.

Belle knew that her father was never in her life, she knew that he was a busy man. What she didn't know would hurt her someday, but Claire knew that at her age, she just wasn't ready. I didn't know if Belle knew what her dad was like, actually, she would never know. A description and a few pictures couldn't fully describe Albert. Belle needed to see him in flesh and blood.

And she would never get the chance.

Belle had asked Claire why she never had a dad. She asked why she always saw other kids with their dad's. Claire almost cried and I didn't know what to do. But then she said that her daddy was a very busy man, and may never have time for them. Belle only nodded and asked us what he looked like, what he acted like. I almost bit my tongue for lying to the little girl... I hated lying to kids especially now that I knew it was my brother's kid, my niece. We told her that he was a brave man and that he loved Claire very much... although he was too busy to stay anyways. We told her that he left Claire because he wanted to protect her and that he unconditionally and undoubtedly _loved_ her. He wanted to protect the one person he loved and that was his greatest idea ever. When Belle was born, Claire had little hope. She thought that Wesker had changed and if she told him about the birth, he would hunt her down, kill her and the child. But it wasn't like that, he never found out. He went four years without knowing that a million miles away, he had a daughter.

A beautiful and clever girl that was a spitting image of her father.

_**Waiting for the one.  
The day that never comes.  
When you stand up and feel the warmth.  
But the sunshine never comes.**_

I had a theory on why Albert never told Claire that he loved her. He wasn't a man to commit to things easily, they needed to tug his every interest and I think that Claire did, but he never wanted to say those foreboding words. I assume he thought that it would get in his way, and he let nothing get in his way. Maybe he thought it would come back to bite him in the ass or maybe, just maybe… he was too busy. He didn't want to deal with the pain it might have brought, or the regrets. Maybe he was afraid that if he said it first, she wouldn't love him back. Or maybe… he was just the one thing he hated more than Chris Redfield… a coward.

I hated the thought of calling my brother a coward. He would probably kill me no doubt but maybe that was it. Maybe he was too cowardly to tell her how he felt… or maybe he never felt it at all.

I doubted my last suggestion, he loved her, and he just never had the chance to tell her.

Just like Claire, I would kill for ten more minutes with my brother. I just wanted to hear his laugh one more time and see that smile _one _more fucking time. But he was dead, rotting away on some volcano a million miles away. It was hard to wrap my mind around it… he worked so damn hard for what he wanted and in the end, he was rejected. It was like scolding a child after they had done something good.

Maybe it was God.

Though I didn't believe in him, maybe he was up there somewhere and had to put a stop to Albert so he lowered the 'life bar' for him. Or if that's how it went, I wouldn't know.

Or maybe God didn't like the fact that Albert was stealing his thunder.

In the end, I never saw Albert differently, I never saw him evil or good. But I saw him for who he was and that was my brother. Family. I suppose I always looked at the glass half full when it came to Albert. It was then I realized that he did the things he did because he wanted to. Not because he was told to. Nobody told him what to do; he cast off his commands many years ago and became his own ruler. No one was there to tell him to change or to tell him to give up. Albert Wesker was not a man that gave up in anything. He would finish what he started and it applied for everything he has ever done. He finished his life, he didn't give up half way and he didn't give up when he realized that it was over. He always saw the glass half full as well.

So in the end, legacy and legend are different.

Albert Wesker wrote and lived a legacy, but he died… a legend.

_**Love is a four letter word.  
And never spoken here.  
Love is a four letter word.  
Here in this prison.  
I suffer this no longer;  
I'll put an end to,  
This I swear.  
This I swear.  
The sun will shine.  
This I swear.  
This I swear.  
This I swear.**_

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! I want to thank you all for sticking with the story and all the reviews you have given and all the long lasting support. I hope you guys stick around for the sequel and I hope that you find it just as entertaining at this. I worked so hard, and finally it's paying off. Again, I want to thank ALL OF YOU! You have traveled the long and tedious road with me; I think I'll call you my reading pilgrims. Once again, thank you for everything. Have a wonderful new year and be safe. Be sure to have an eye out for the sequel, for it will be here sooner than you think. **

**-Blackwolfindy87 **


End file.
